HetaCrusade
by AliceMariahVirginiaRose
Summary: The nations of the world awake inside a mansion of some kind, struck with amnesia. They don't know who they are or why they are there. And worse, their only chance of escape resides in killling one another. Who is to say what will happen? Or how far they will go?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They are from hetalia which was written by Hidekaz Himaruya, and the animation is owned by funimation. I only claim credit to this fanfiction, and my O.C. (original character) Alice / 'A'.

Notes/warning: Hetalia is an anime/manga/webcomic, which is loosely based around world history; where each country is personified by their stereotype. If haven't seen or heard of this series, then I STRONGLY suggest that you check it out first. while it shouldn't keep you from enjoy this fanfic, some of the references won't be understood without having seen the series prior. this is a FanFiction, and is intended for the Fans of Hetalia.

in this story I use the countries Human names. Not all of them are official, but I tried to keep to the most popular ones. for the hetalia fans who haven't learned the countries Human names yet here is a list of the countries and their names:

N. Italy Veneziano - Feliciano Vargas

S. Italy Romano - Lovino Vargas

Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary

Austria - Roderich Edelstein

Latvia - Ravis Galante

Lithuania - Toris Lorinaitis

Estonia - Edward Von Bock

Russia - Ivan Braginski

Belarus - Natalia Braginski

Ukraine - Katyusha Braginski

Taiwan - Mei

Hong Kong - Kaoru

China - Yao Wang

Japan - Kiku Honda

Greece - Heracles Karpusi

Turkey - Sadiq Annon

Switzerland - Vash Zwingli

Liechtenstein - Lilli Zwingli

England - Arthur Kirkland

America - Alfred f. Jones

Canada - Matthew Williams

France - Francis Bonnefoy

"What the," The man with short blond hair and bushy eyebrows that sort of resembled caterpillars said; being the first to wake up, "Where the bloody hell am I?!" he picked up his head from the table where he'd apparently passed out.

Next to him, also with slightly darker blonde hair, a cowlick and glasses threw his pillow at him," Shut up Bitch I'm sleeping!" He yelled uncomfortably on the table where he lay.

The other stared at him blankly, "Do I know you?" he asked earnestly.

"Well of course I'm..." He paused , and sat up for real now, "SHHIIIIIITTTTTT! WHO AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He yelled starting to panic.

At this point the others had begun to start waking up as well. That=ks to the Obnoxious yelling guy with blonde hair.

"I-I don't know either," The caterpillar brows whispered introspectively. He said it mostly to himself. No one could really hear him anyways over the roar of yelling voices.

It was gradual as voices added one after another. One of them took exceptionally long to wake up and slept through people yelling right next to his ear. It wasn't until someone had bumped into him, knocking him off the table, that he woke up. He instantly started fighting with the person in the mask and turban. Although they weren't the first to break into a fight. there was fighting everywhere although most of it was yelling, not actual fist-fighting. None of them could remember anything prior to waking up, and it was very frightening for most of them. They blamed one another for the seemingly random amnesia. They had no one else to blame. They didn't even know who they were, so there was no way for them to pin this on someone they knew.

The yelling and arguing went on for another twelve minutes or so until someone managed to regain some control. Amongst all the yelling, a boy with red hair and a curl to the right of his face noticed something. "Ve~ Hey guys! there's a paper on the table here!" He yelled, but the room was so loud that no one heard him.

Another boy did though. He was about six foot something and he was built. He passed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, causing him to flinch from fear, "Don't vorry I'll get zeir attention. Just leave it to me," He said in a deep gruff voice.

"Everyone listen up!" He yelled in a deep firm voice capturing their attention, "We've found a note. It zeems to have zome zort of explanation for vhat iz going on, " He spoke in a thick accent. although they all had some sort of thick accent.

They all gathered around waiting to hear what the note said. Caterpillar brows picked it up and read it aloud, "'Good Morning to you all. By now you're all probably terribly confused. Wondering who you are and why you're here?'" The room was actually silent as caterpillar brows read on, "It seems we've all received temporary names until our memories are returned, if everyone would return to the seats they woke up in?" He asked them reading the chart that He'd been given to name them.

Caterpillar brows made it around to the break in the semi circle of seats where he could line up the seating chart. He started on the left. the first seat belonged to the red haired boy with right curl. He had blue coat on with four pockets, and a black tie. His name was Feliciano Vargas.

Next to him although rather unhappy about it was a similar boy with darker hair and a curl to the left of his face. His outfit was the same except that his was tan instead of blue. His name was Lovino Vargas.

"Ve~ we have the same name!?" Feliciano cheered, "That must mean we're brothers!"

"It. Means. Nothing!" Lovino argued.

Caterpillar brows continued as they argued it further. Lovino ended up giving in and just didn't say a word.

Next to Lovino was a guy with short brown hair and green eyes. He had somehow manifested a tomato and was eating it ravenously. He wore heavily armored outfit that despite the excessive metal was full of color. His name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Next to him was the girly boy of the room. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes and stubble for a beard. he wore a stylish blue shirt with red pantaloons and an elbow length cloak. His name was Francis Bonnefoy. Caterpillar brows already didn't like him. The two of them had already fought. The note gave him a quick escape from dealing with him.

Next to him was the seat that belonged to Caterpillar introduced him with a little surprise, "And it seems I'm Arthur Kirkland," He secretly complemented himself on getting such a great name.

Sitting next to him was the obnoxious guy with glasses from earlier. He wore a long blue coat with two sashes to help carry his musket. The outfit had many layers to it as well as heavy knee length boots. His name was Alfred Jones.

"Alright! Check out my awesome Hero name!" He stood up gloating about his name.

The seat next to Alfred was vacant, which confused Arthur. According to the chart someone should be sitting there.

"I don't get it there should be someone in that seat!" Arthur complained.

After numerous head counts and much questioning Francis finally managed to point him out. "He is right zeir," Francis pointed the ghostly figure sitting in the chair.

"Holy Fuck! Oh My God It's a ghost! That's not cool! Someone tell me It's gotta be a trick of the light!" Alfred screamed panicking as he scooted away from him.

"I'm not a ghost," The figure complained coming more into focus. He had shoulder length blonde hair, light blue eyes, glasses, and a single spiraling curl that went to the left of his face. His outfit was actually fairly similar to Lovino's It was a slightly lighter tan and had white fluff around the collar. That and a brown sash that he wore for no apparent reason.

Francis was brave and reached out and poked him. the figure sighed in annoyance. "He is solid. So I'd say not a ghost," Francis confirmed.

"I just said that."

"Really? But it might be a trick. Ghost do that you know. Are you sure he's not a ghost?" Alfred asked still wary of the mostly invisible person in the room. Although He'd become increasingly noticeable as they continued to talk about him.

"We're sure Alfred. now quiet down already!" Arthur complained. He looked to the ghostly figure, " Well It seems your named Matthew Williams."

He quickly moved onto the next person tired of dealing with Alfred. Sitting beside Matthew was a devoted young girl with light blonde hair with a blue bow. She had dark blue eyes and wore a blue and white dress. Her name was Natalia Bravinski.

She turned to the tall guy it the long white coat and scarf next to her. He had white- or very light blonde hair, and had violet eyes. He had a very childish face but given his size it was almost scary. "Now that you know my name you will marry me da?" she asked leaning in.

He tried to hide his fear by smiling but you could still see the sweat dripping down his forehead, "Nit. I don't think so."

Arthur interrupted trying to get through this - very long - naming process. He'd already read some of the additional instructions on the note, and he didn't like what it said.

"Your name is Ivan Bavinski.," he said trying to speed things up.

"Bravinski? Maybe we are already married then. Da?"

"I don't think so," Arthur said looking at the list. When he looked up he met eyes with the terrifying fury of Natalia. He wondered if he might drop dead in the next minute.

He turned quickly to the girl sitting on Ivan's other side. She also had light blonde/silver hair. although it definitely wasn't that way from age; she couldn't be older than twenty three. she wore blue overalls with a white shirt, and she had a yellow headband on, as well as several hairpins, even though her hair was cropped very short. Most noticeably she had a very large chest size, " It says here, that your, Katyusha Bravinski. I'm assuming you're both sisters."

"you thought wrong!" Natalia practically screamed," We are married, and She is his sister!"

"well... I guess that's possible," He said not wanting to face her wrath again.

Next to Kutyshya was a short kid who was shaking terribly. it wasn't that cold in here so he suspected the kid must have already had a run in with Ivan. He had short tousled sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore much the same outfit as the others in the room, except his was red with a raised collar. It also had golden ampulets. The kid's name was Raivis Galante, and despite his strong sounding name, he was anything but.

Beside him was a taller guy with glasses and shorter blonde hair. He wasn't trembling as much as the two next to him were, but it seemed he was just attempting to suppress it. His outfit was the same as the others with a white undershirt and a black tie. but his outfit was Teal colored. His Name was Edward Von Bock.

The other shivering person next to him had brown hair cut just above his shoulders and was slightly taller than Ravis. He had emerald eyes that matched His outfit which was the same as Edward's except Emerald. His name was Toris Lorinaitis.

The person next to him was the one with intimidating stature from earlier. He had his short blonde hair slicked back, light blue eyes, and he wore an expression that seemed ready for war. His outfit was the same style as Feliciano's but it was green, and around his neck he also wore a short black and white cross. His name was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Next to him was a true albino, complete with red eyes, with an obnoxious and boisterous voice. A little yellow bird sat on top of his head. He wore an entirely with outfit except for his black boots, and the cross in the middle of his shirt that matched Ludwig's. He had the same pendant as a clasp to keep up his cape. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Beside him sat a beautiful girl in an elaborate dress. It was orange and black with an apron in the front. She had long brown hair with orange flowers and light green eyes. Although she tried to fake a smile, her hand twitched for the frying pan she had hidden under the table everytime Gilbert said something. Her name was Elizaveta Hedervary.

Next up was a man of noble class. he had short styled brown hair with a mariazelle, and he had dark purplish eyes. He wore a white and blue outfit, which was accented with fine details. His name was Roderich Edelstein.

Beside him was a slightly younger guy with short blonde hair and green eyes. his hair shaped around his face going as long as his chin. He wore a similar outfit in length to Feliciano of Ludwig, but his was an emerald green had no pockets, and many buttons along the front. The glimmer of a pistol came from side. His name was Vash Zwingli.

Sitting quietly next to him while swinging her feet was Lili Zwingli. her hair was a similar length although slightly longer and a darker blonde. She had blue eyes and looked about twelve. A blue ribbon was attached to one side of her hair, and she wore a beautiful long pink dress.

Next to her was the guy who had been sleeping late earlier. He was asleep again on the table. He had brown hair with a double curl, and wore a plain white T- shirt, and loose brown pants. His name was Heracles Karpusi.

Two chairs down from him Sadiq Annon started yelling at him. His red and gold turban left a white cloth to cloak his hair leaving only his face to show, and even that was covered mostly by a white mask.

In between them was a short black haired man. He had faint brown eyes that seemed to gaze at his surroundings rather than just see them. He wore a men's Kimono with looser pants. It was mainly a faint blue color, but It was also covered by a dark tan/ brown jacket. He tried breaking up the fight that was practically over top of him, but his soft spoken nature made it difficult for him. His name was Kiku Honda.

Next to Sadiq was a slightly annoyed boy with dark brown hair in a ponytail. He wore a red and gold dress length outfit. It was cut at the waist to allow movement, and his black pant legs stuck out. His name was Yao Wang. His golden brown eyes were squinting with frustration as he tried to shove the wrestling huddle off of him. "Aiyaa you two are so immature aru," he scolded them, pushing them to the continue their fight on the floor.

The girl next to Yao laughed quietly watching him get caught in the fight along with kiku. She had long black hair with a flower/ribbon in her very long black hair. She wore a pink and white dress with a touch of gold. Her name was Mei.

Next to her was yet another brown haired boy. Although his hair was short and he had one strip of hair that fell in the center of his face. Although his outfit was red and gold, and also had long sleeves, it was only a shirt length outfit and it didn't stretch out to be a dress length one like Yao's, although He too had black pants. His name was Kaoru. He debated whether he should give Yao and Kiku a hand or just stay out of it. There were already enough casualties in this battle.

The rest of the room worked on breaking up the fight while Arthur read what was left of the notes. He read it again and again. The paper crumpled in his fist. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. His other hand twitched as he lifted his shirt. Which actually took a bit of work considering He was wearing so many layers. His outfit was similar to Alfred's but it was red instead of blue. and He had two sashes for some reason instead of one. His fingertips traced the blunt edge of a disk.

"Bloody hell." He groaned, letting his shirt fall back in place, leaving it a bit untidy, "everyone listen. There's more."

Sadiq and Heracles had been moved to opposite sides of the room. After a moment the room quieted down and the attention was turned toward Arthur who was still standing at the front of the room.

"Is there anymore information about who we are, or why we are here?" Kiku asked, rolling his R's and L's.

Arthur continued reading ignoring Kiku's question. It would soon be answered anyway, "I'll start at the beginning. If you'll look to the map behind me."

He paused and everyone looked to the map in the back that was aglow with bright lights.

"Ve~? What about the map? Go on!" Feliciano exclaimed, Excited to hear some news.

Arthur continued, "We each represent a country on this map. When one of the lights goes out that person has died. Also we all have a small device clipped to our sides," Everyone started looking, pulling at their shirts as caterpillar brows continued hurriedly, "Do not attempt to remove this!"

Half the room jumped pulling their hands away from the disk firmly planted to them.

He read on, "Removing this device will ensure a swift and painful death," The faces of those in the room were of mortification. Feliciano began to weep.

Arthur began to sweat, "These disks contain our memories. None of us of course have our own memories attached to us. We will have to get them from each other," Arthur paused letting it sink into the rest of them.

"Zo Vhat?! We're all gonna die trying to kill each other? screw zat!" Gilbert yelled causing an uproar.

"Hold on a bloody minute!... There's one last thing," He paused wondering if it was really a good idea considering some of the people in this room.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"It's nothing good." He wondered why he'd even brought it up. It had said nothing to help them. He continued anyway, "It just says 'You can replace your own with someone elses, by slipping it behind yours and removing your own. They all have the names of the country you represent on them. Placing the wrong disk to yourself will do nothing.' The only good thing it mentions is that from our memory we will be able to remember how to leave this place and get back to our former lives," he paused taking it all in again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They are from hetalia which was written by Hidekaz Himaruya, and the animation is owned by funimation. I only claim credit to this fanfiction, and my O.C. (original character) Alice / 'A'.**

The room was silent for several minutes as it all sunk in. Immediately Feliciano started crying. He didn't like this. It was too much on his gentle heart. A few of the others felt their skin crawl at the Idea. It was ridiculous right? And then some of them were just plain outraged. they weren't going to sit around and just let that happen.

"So what if we don't want to attack each other for something like a memory? couldn't we just stay here?" Antonio asked, trying to find a way to reason with this unreasonable reality.

"I'm with you there Antonio. Having memories would be nice, and I'd like to be able to get back to whatever life it was I had before, but I'm not willing to Kill for it!" Arthur agreed, "Unfortunately that leaves us with a major problem. We'll run out of supplies before the end of a week. We'll need to figure something out before then."

"I think we should join our supplies aru! We all have something useful with us and it wouldn't be good to leave anyone vulnerable," Yao suggested as he noticed around the room people had various weapons and food supplies.

"That's a great Idea Yao," Arthur said, "Let's put it to a vote. Those in favor raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand. It was actually pretty awesome that not a single person disagreed, but sharing was the best way to insure that everyone would get their share of supplies.

"But I'm keeping my gun," Alfred declared, "It's the only one I've got and I don't want it to end up being used against me."

"Zat sounds fair, but everyone should declare vat or how many veapons zey have so someone vithout one can team up vith someone who has a surplus of zem," Ludwig confirmed.

"Alright so everyone bring out what you've got and we'll divide supplies evenly amongst us. As we just said you can keep your weapons," Arthur announced.

They each brought out their supplies, placing them on the table in front of them. This is what they brought:

Kaoru: wonton noodles

Mei: tamsui agei, and a tai chi sword

Yao: fried rice, and two kung fu swords

Sadiq: a turkish gun

Kiku: katana sword, white rice with a pickled plum, and nikujaga

Heracles: a nine foot spear

Lili: chrabeli, and pastetli

Vash: 13 different guns (hand and rifles)

Roderich: tafelspitz, sheet music, decorative longsword

Elizaveta: a frying pan, and lesco

Gilbert: a broadsword, beer

Ludwig: beer, hand grenade, rifles

Toris: shield, cepelinai

Edward: sleeping bags, and backpacks

Ravis: rupjmaize

Katyusha: a pitchfork

Ivan: a metal pipe

Natalia: a whip

Matthew: maple syrup, handgun

Alfred: McDonalds, a musket

Arthur: a musket, scones

Francis: croissants, a stick

Antonio: a battle ax, tomatoes

Lovino: pizza, a mustache

Feliciano: white flags, pasta

Once an inventory was taken the food was divided up. Trying to give the same food back to the person who brought it as much as possible. They then proceeded to pair up with those who didn't have weapons.

Kaoru walked up to Yao who was retrieving his two swords. Yao noticed him standing around, "Hey Kaoru you don't have a weapon right? Why don't you team up with me aru?" He tossed him one of the swords.

Kaoru nodded him his thanks.

Feliciano sat back in his chair working on making another white flag. Ludwig walked over to Feliciano, "Don't you still need to find a veapon?"

"Why? if I get in trouble I can just wave this flag!"

"Feliciano ve are in an unknown territory und ve have no idea vat kind of creatures ve might face. Vatever ve face probably von't care if you're vaving a vite flag or not," Ludwig lectured him in his thick accent.

"In that case should I team up with you?" Feliciano asked smiling.

"Zat's fine. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"ve~ of course not," He went back to speedily making flags as if he was sure they would make a difference. Ludwig could see he'd have his hands full with this one.

Antonio busied himself by poking Lovino in the face, "Hey Lovino since you don't a weapon or an allie yet, why don't you team up with me?"

"Why would I want to do that, you bastard?"

"Well I don't see how you'll survive on your own, just stick with me ok?"

"I'll be fine on my own!" Lovino argued, but didn't oppose him further.

Toris, Ravis, and Edward decided they needed to stick together, so cautiously they approached Vash, who was the only one with enough weapons on hand to team up with. Vash was busy trying to teach lilli how to use a gun, "Just stick close to me lilli. I'll keep you safe."

"E-excuse me Mr. Zwingli," Toris spoke up nervously.

"Yes. what is it?" Vash answered without looking up from showing Lilli how to hold her gun.

"W-we were wondering... if we could team up with you?" Ravis answered.

He looked up, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

Edward answered him honestly, "I don't know. But we can learn."

Vash sighed, "Pull up a chair then."

Arthur sat back in his seat, "Now that everyone is settled. WE need to came up with some kind of strategy. I think we should send out a scouting group to see if we can't find some food or a way out of here." He passed the note around the room so that they could all see for themselves.

"Dude your plan sucks! Just leave everything to me I'll be the hero and do everything myself," Alfred interrupted.

"What kind of plan is that! in any survival strategy it is best go in groups. Sending out only one person is pointless. Besides isn't that just making more work for yourself?" He wasn't sure why but for some reason Alfred didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something that caused him too much effort.

"Ah, fawk your right! wouldn't want to break that lazy streak I've got going," He said leaning back on the chair and putting his feet on the table.

"How long could this lazy streak possibly be? We've only been here for about an hour!" Arthur yelled at him.

The two started to go at it while the rest of the room either watched or tried to figure out what to do. Eventually Yao Wang's voice broke the silence, "Knock it off already! you three are so Immature aru, I doubt you'll ever grow up! can't you take at least this seriously aru?" Some heads turned as they heard the vaguely familiar phrase. Oh, and apparently Francis had randomly joined in fighting with Alfred and Arthur.

After that the room somehow managed to break up the fight between Alfred, Arthur, and Francis - who for some reason decided to join in. Arthur regained his composure first, "Alright let's put it to another vote."

"Those in favor of sending out a scouting group raise your hands," the majority of the room raised their hands, and those who didn't weren't paying much attention anyways. Arthur decided last minute to add a second part to the vote, he had to know if there'd be any traitors in the room, "Is there anyone in favor of the every man for himself method?'"The room froze any murmuring that had been going on went silent. most everyone turned to look at Ivan.

He stared at them innocently. Both arms still down, "What you expected me to say 'yes'? But then you would see me coming da?" He broke out into a chorus of laughter, the Kol's quietly continuing in the background.

"R-right. hehe good joke Ivan of course. way to break the tense atmosphere," yup definitely one to watch out for.

"Alright let's break into groups of five. We'll need five groups to search for help outside the building in each direction. That's assuming we can even get out. The note did say something about being trapped. If not they will split off and search different areas of the building in search of some clue as to how to get out. The other group will remain in the building and look for supplies."

After some sorting around they formed their groups. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis, were in the group that would stay in the building and try to look for more supplies. The other groups would make their way outside and look for help. to the north was Yao, Kaoru, Mei, Elizaveta, and Roderich. To the East was Kiku, Heracles, Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia. Then to the West was Vash, Lili, Toris, Ravis, and Edward. To the south was Sadiq, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew.

Everyone left the room together. They would part at the front door of the building when they found it. The massive double doors at the front of the room opened with a loud creak. The first thing the group saw outside the room was a long hallway way the ceiling at least twenty feet above their heads. Following the hall straight lead them to a short staircase. Down the staircase you could see the large ornate doors that were the front of the building. Everyone walked in a large tight huddle. Murmurs were heard throughout the group, keeping it from being silent. When they reached the top of the stairs they could see a decorative living area complete with couches. To each side there was an additional hallway.

They split up into their groups when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Everyone know where they're going?" Arthur asked.

The five groups nodded.

"Good. Then since we have no idea what time it is now but let's plan on meeting up here by either tonight or in the morning. Then we can gather information on what we're dealing with here."

And with that the groups dispersed.

( Group 1 Feliciano)

Feliciano watched the groups leave almost sadly, but he turned to his group and smiled happy with those he was still traveling with, "Vere should ve look first?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve~ Let's go exploring! Follow me!" Feliciano said leading the way. He was ready to go adventuring.

"Aaahhh. Feliciano you damn bastard. Wait up!" Lovino cursed at his brother as he ran after him, Ludwig not far behind. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert hung back a bit keeping the others just in sight. They felt no reason to run after them. They would be spending a lot of time in this building so if someone got separated they would run into them eventually.

Feliciano had turned right, from facing the door, checking out the East wing. It had led them to a large banquet hall. "Uuwaahhh. Its so big!" Feliciano exclaimed before running into the room.

Lovino panted behind him finally catching up. Ludwig just walked in calmly. As if running the length of the several hundred meter hallway was just a walk in the park for him. "how come you're not out of breath?! damn bastard," Lovino complained irritated that Ludwig could easily do something like keeping up with his younger brother.

"Zat vasn't even a varm up. Zere is no telling vat ve'll be up against. I'd like to fit in some training somewhere," Ludwig explained.

Lovino continued to mutter under his breath ignoring him, "Damn bastard."

"You zink zere might be food around here? It's part of our mission to find extra rations," Ludwig asked always thinking practically.

"Ve~ maybe," Feliciano wandered aimlessly around the room. "Ludwig who do you think lives here?" He asked admiring the artistic expense of the room. Every room in the house had been like this. It would have cost more than a small fortune, and it had no signs of being abandoned. The place was aglow with gold and white trimmings. The long wooden table was set for 25 and the tablecloth was silk black and red. However Feliciano and soon Ludwig noticed the dishes on the table. They made of fine china which was as elegant as the rest of the room, but that wasn't it. The dishes had no dust. Ludwig knew that no dust meant that someone had been here less than 24 hours ago.

Ludwig tried to think of how to explain it calmly without scaring the others. Just then Gilbert and the others showed up," Hey vest's vat's with not vaiting for us?"

"Vere did you come up with a nickname like zat?" Ludwig asked. The name west somehow struck a chord with him it felt... familiar somehow. Although he still wasn't sure from where.

"You guys all ran down ze vest ving so ve're calling you vest's!" Gilbert laughed and then ran into a chorus of "kesesese's".

'but it's the east wing...' Ludwig thought. Ludwig brushed off the the faint memory nothing was coming and he didn't see how it would do them any good right now. He addressed the previous issue, "Ja, It is strange zere Isn't any dust in a place zis big. You zink someone could still be here?"

Antonio answered even though the question had been more aimed at Feliciano, "Either that or he's looooonnngg gooonnneee nooww," he hiccuped before breaking into a chorus of "Fusososo's".

Ludwig stared at the giggly group for a moment. They'd always been a bit weird to him, but never quite like this, "Vait. Are you guys. Drunk?"

Francis laughed, "Honhonhon. Oui, Mon Cher," No one recognized the language. They weren't even sure if Francis could. It was just something that came to him out of familiarity, but the answer was still obvious, "yes."

Ludwig stared at them, "Vere did you even get ze liquor!?"

They produced 30 empty bottles of Vodka with forced guilty expressions, "It was in the hallway outside the door," Antonio sounded guilty before breaking out into a chorus of laughter.

Ludwig was a little more than irritated now, "Do you guys just drink vatever you find! It could have been poisoned! Und at ze very least you should have brought it back. Ve are supposed to be gathering supplies, not using everything up!"

"Oh come on zere's still more! Ve found a whole room full of stuff like zis. " Gilbert managed to get out before crashing to the ground in a loud chorus of Kesesese's.

Ludwig sighed. Well at least they managed to find some supplies, "Vichever one of you can actually valk show me vere you found ze supplies."

Antonio stumbled and swayed out of the room. Ludwig shook his head and stepped over both Gilbert and Francis who were both now rolling around on the ground laughing. Down the hall a ways there was a door that it seems he'd failed to notice, "Here we go," Antonio sang prying the door ajar.

"Here, let me do it, "Ludwig said noticing antonio struggle with it.

He hiccuped a bit before stepping back so that Ludwig could open it properly. It was a large metal freezer door. Ludwig thought for just a moment that it seemed like an odd place for a freezer. The freezer door was heavy so it took him a bit to open it. He wondered how Antonio and the others had managed to pry it open, or why they wanted to. He felt cool air as he looked in. It was dark because the place had only been illuminated by one small light bulb in the center that dangled down by a chain.

Ludwig stepped into the room to get a better look at what was in there. He was pleasantly surprised to find various types of food staked all over the room. He also noticed that there were things like milk in there. That meant it was really more of a refrigerator than a freezer.

"Ve~ What'd you find Ludwig? anything good?" Feliciano called stepping into the room.

"Ja, zere's some more rations. As vell as more beer, vodka, and vine zan ve'd ever know vat to do vith," He said remarking on the fact that there was practically an entire wine cellar down here.

Feliciano wandered around poking at things. Eventually it led him to discover something very interesting. "Yay! there's more pasta!" He exclaimed before noticing the note stuck to the front of the oversized package. The note was very simple and to the point. It read as follows:

' To: Feliciano,

I thought you might enjoy this about now. Good luck out there

- A'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...

Yao looked out across the path. From the outside he could see the entirety of the mansion. There were two stories and it was several hundred feet in each direction. From the outside it really did look magnificent. Yao took a deep breath and set off down the path with Kaoru, mei, Rodrich, and Elizaveta. The air was cool and crisp but not quite cold. The sky was dark and cloudy. There was still no way of telling what time it was because of it. A clash of thunder sounded loudly off in the distance followed by the sky lighting up. the wind blew hard pulling his ponytail back off his shoulder, Yao took a deep breath taking in the crisp autumn air. The trees rustled blowing in the wind thier still green leaves.

"The wind sure is strong. You think there will be a storm soon?" Mei asked pulling the hair out of her face.

"I sure hope not aru. We still need to find a way out of here. Aiyaa! This wind really is strong though."

They walked down the path for what seemed like forever. Their feet felt heavier with every step they took. The sounds of the forest greeted them. Although they were quiet sounds, like that of the wind and the trees, and their feet padding heavily behind them. Despite what seemed like extremely dense woods, there was not the sound of a single bird or animal.

They had been walking for almost a mile down the path now. They could no longer see the mansion behind them now. That's when the path diverged. Roderich collapsed to the ground no longer having the will to walk any further. More thunder sounded overhead. It sounded like it was getting closer.

Yao and the others sat down next to Roderich. They didn't look it, but they were tired too.

"Aiyaa! We've been walking hours!" Yao complained, "and now there's a fork in the road. Looks like will have to split up aru."

"Is it really a good idea to split up? We still have no idea what's out there," Elizaveta asked.

"There's no choice really. We have to find a way out of here as soon as possible, and we have no idea which path will lead us out of here," Kaoru answered.

"Right. But there's nothing against a lunch break. I don't know about you. But I'm starving aru!" Yao said pulling out some of their rationed food. The portions were smaller because they needed to ration the food, but they all managed to have a nice meal. They ate some of the fried rice and the lesco. None of them remembered what food they liked really, so they got to enjoy trying new things.

After the meal they split up, Mei, Roderich, and Elizaveta went on the path to the right. It was the larger path so the three of them would make a better team. That way if they did find a way out they could send a scout and not have to worry so much. Kaoru and Yao took the thinner path to the left which really resembled more of a trail. They believed it was probably just going to get them deeper into the woods, but it was worth checking out anyway.

They split up.

Kaoru and Yao had to walk single file down the path because there was not enough room to walk side by side. "So Yao what's one thing you wish you could remember?" Kaoru asked to break the tense atmosphere.

"Isn't that kind of taboo? None of us are able to regain our memories aru. Not unless we kill someone. So maybe it's not such a good idea to talk about what we can't have aru."

"maybe, but keeping it bottled up is much worse. I don't know about you, but I wish i could remember who everyone is. I think we must know each other in some way. It doesn't make sense for random strangers to be thrown in here like this," He threw his head back and rested his arms behind his head.

"I don't know I guess i'd like to remember... my family. I just keep thinking that there must be someone who misses us aru," Yao sighed. It felt awful to him to think that out there, someone must know that they had disappeared. He felt even worse knowing that if he did manage to escape and find his "family", then he still wouldn't be able to remember them. He wondered what that life must have been like.

"I know what you mean. someone's gotta be out there looking for us right?" Kaoru said looking up just over the treetops, "Hey, Yao. Do you see that?" He pointed through a break in the trees at a structure that resembled the top of a wall.

It wasn't long until they could see the concrete wall sticking out from amongst the trees. It stood there like a gravestone marking a grave, but also like a beacon of light. Lightning boomed again over the 100 hundred foot concrete wall. They stepped out of the woods one after the other. There was about a four foot clearing between them and the wall. Up close they could see that they were at the entrance to outside the gate. They could also see it curved slowly in both direction as if it would form a circle if they could see past the trees. The gate door was several feet thick with concrete and about t ten inches in the door you could see through the crack that it'd been sealed shut with concrete.

Kaoru and Yao were completely stunned. This was likely the only exit from the area.

Mei, Rodrich, and Elizaveta weren't having any better luck either. Their large path led them what seemed like almost a complete u-turn. Although It went around the mansion. The gravel crunched under their feet. It didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. The sky was a swirl of blacks and grays. It seemed to be getting darker, but whether that was because it was getting later in the afternoon, or because the storm was moving in on them wasn't clear.

Suddenly Mei saw a glimmer of something in the brush. "You guys go on ahead. I have something I've got to do," She didn't completely trust the rest of her group, and well, she didn't really know them. She wasn't really sure if what she was seeing was what she thought it was or not, so she figured it was better to keep them out of the loop.

She was lucky Elizaveta took it as, 'she needed a bathroom break,' and promptly dragged Roderich off by his ear. Mei crashed through the brush and out of sight. After just a few seconds to let them distance themselves a the object was not what she thought it was, It was a scrap of metal that might have been from something like a drain gutter on a house. She had from the look of it that it had been someone's lost memory chip. the dirty black metal strip glimmered in the little light that was available. She felt guilty of her secret wish to get her memories back. It's not like she'd actually kill anyone here for them, but if she had found someone's memory lying around she would put it to good use.

She sighed a little disappointed, and turned around. Her breath froze in her chest when she realized just how deep into the woods she'd travel'd. She could no longer see the entrance from the trail. Thunder sounded louder overhead and the wind blew harder across her face. She took deep breaths and looked around with widened eyes. No matter how hard she tried to focus she couldn't see the path. Driven by panic the only thing she could think to do was run straight. That should've been the way she came from, but with all the tree's it was impossible to go perfectly straight. In fact she had become completely turned around. She was actually heading East, and further deeper into the forest.

She finally stopped by the base of a large Ash tree. She was breathing heavily now. She cursed under her breath in a language even she didn't recognize. It wasn't really like her to curse, but right now she was lost and scared. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the tree's trunk.

She felt relieved for a minute, at least her group hadn't gone too far, and there were a ton of other groups wandering around here. She would run into one of them eventually. But when the wind settled she heard something. It was the first sound other than wind and brush and footsteps she'd heard since she'd been outside. She was beginning to wonder if there were any animals at all in these woods. She tried to relax but something about it gave her a bad feeling.

She listened closer. It was quiet but it sounded like it was getting louder, as if it were closing in on her. 'No, it was really just getting louder right?' She assured herself. The sound had a definite k sound but that was all she could make out so far. She opened her eyes but it didn't do her any good. She could barely see three inches in front of herself, and it was just getting darker.

She hugged her knees trying to use the darkness as camouflage. It was almost completely on top of her before she recognized it. She almost had it placed before the wind blew hard again. It happened several times. When she finally placed it the sound was practically echoing across the trees.

That's when she remembered where she'd heard it before it was the same, "Kol" as Ivan's from the mansion. Her eyes grew wide letting her see an extra foot of shadows. A soft footstep crunched less than a foot away from her. If she had known better, then she would have chosen this moment to use the darkness to her advantage and hidden, but she couldn't help but let it slip that she'd placed the voice."Ivan," she whispered.

The kolkolkol stopped all at once. There was the switch of a match being lit and suddenly she could see much more than a foot of shadows. The space between them was now very clear. Ivan smiled at her like he had just found something on a scavenger hunt, "found you!" He said in a sing song voice.

Mei moved away from the tree, standing up, to give them more room when he pulled out his Iron pipe. Mei's eyes grew wide as she took in the last deep breath she would ever take. She flinched for the sword on her back , taking a single step in the opposite direction, but she was too late. Ivan moved forward in one quick movement, plunging the smaller end of the pipe through her chest.

The pipe broke right through three of her ribs cutting just the edge of her heart leaving her to suffer the pain for several minutes. It was only seconds later that she was lifted in the air by the force of the blow, knocking her back, but the pain that went through her as the pipe pulled back through her body was almost as bad as when it stabbed her in the first place. She would have screamed, but she was barely able to get enough air as her left lung filled with blood and spilled out the whole in her chest. Her body went limp as she hit the ground. She instinctively gagged and vomited to try and clear her airways. She knew these were her last moments and that it didn't matter if she died of blood loss or from lack of air. The outcome was the same. Death. Somewhere in the midst of her agony, Ivan disappeared.

Eventually her breathing slowed to a halt and her coughing and hacking stopped completely. She managed to remain conscious for a few minutes longer through sheer will power.

She looked up past the trees and watched the lightning clash once more, but she could no longer hear it's thunderous boom. As it was her vision was beginning to fade as well. after the lightning the first drop of rain fell, landing softly on her cheek.

And that was the last thing she felt before the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Yao looked for some sort of weak spot in the massive gate. He and Kaoru had only been examining it for maybe five minutes when it began to glow. The bright light emanating from it blinded them both for a minute. They both toppled over backwards. Yao looked back at it the minute he touched the edge of the woods. He bet that any group that could see the wall could see this, as the entire distance was glowing with a bright light. It reminded Yao of a magick he'd seen before, but that was impossible, because he still had no memories of his prior life. He tried to hold onto the fleeing thought that connected him to his past life fruitlessly.

The gate in front of him slowly dulled becoming more clear. When the light finally cleared completely, it revealed a bloody hand print. He stared at it in shock for a moment, and then when he was sure there was no danger from the gate he ran up to it. The handprint looked fresh. As if someone had just placed it there. Hesitantly he touched it only to pull his hand back with a thin trace of blood.

"Mei," Kaoru said. Yao looked to his friend who was reading some sort of note. He looked angry as he held the paper gripped tightly in front of him and his teeth clenched, but Yao noticed the stray tear the traveled down his face.

"What is it aru?" Yao asked trying to get a better look at the note. Kaoru released the paper easily into Yao's hands turning to wipe away the tear with the inner palm of his hand.

Yao read the page several times before having almost the same reaction. He kept looking from the paper to the handprint on the wall. Before coming to his conclusion,

"So we really are doomed then aru."

After reading the note they headed right following the gate wall. The note read as follows:

'If you're reading this then you must have noticed the handprint. are you curious as to who belongs to? It's Mei's. She just died an instant ago. The same thing will happen every time someone dies. Of course there is a way out, but in order to find out how you will have to get back your memories. Good Luck to you! In Whatever you decide.

Yao

Kaoru

-A'

Elizaveta and Roderich looked back at the trail as it started to rain, "This trail really does just keep going doesn't it?" Roderich commented.

Elizaveta looked up, suddenly being pulled from her train of thought and back into reality," Ah," she stopped Roderich in his tracks, " Do you hear that?"

Roderich listened to the sound of the rain falling," I don't hear anything," he told her.

"Exactly," She looked at him before turning around and running back in the other direction.

They both turned around and started running back,"Don't you think we should have met up with Mei again by now?"

Roderich struggled to keep up with her, he clearly wasn't used to this level of physical exertion. He was just barely keeping up with her. The wind blew chilling them to the bone. The raining pounded harder. Until now it had only been a light spray, but now it was just short of hail. Elizaveta had to stop a minute until the wind died. When she did, she noticed something off just a bit in the woods. It was too dark to see so she moved closer to get a better look. She was halfway into the woods before she was able to see anything for sure. Roderich hung back at the entrance so that she would be able to find it again.

The lighting clashed revealing for an instant what the large heap by the tree was. Elizaveta cleared the remaining distance in just a few short seconds tripping over every shrub and root in front of her, "MEI!" she cried before finally reaching her.

Mei looked up at the sky with eyes that could no longer see. Her face was in anguish, and from her chin down she was drenched in her own blood. the hole in her chest was large enough that Eliza could see completely through her chest.

"What is it! Did you find her?" Roderich called about 10 yards away. It was so dark that all he could see was her dark figure from that distance.

"Yes!" Elizaveta managed to get out with a sob, unable to take her eyes off Mei's corpse.

"Eliza, what's wrong! did something happen?" Roderich asked her concerned by the tone of her voice.

Elizaveta couldn't bring herself to answer him. She just wanted to get Mei out of there. She stood up and hoisted Mei up in her arms. Blood gushed out of mei's body coating the skirt of Elizaveta's dress. She gagged almost dropping Mei in the process. The grass where Mei had laid previously was dark red from her blood. Elizaveta wasn't able to completely carry Mei, so her her feet dragged on the ground behind her. The weight from their blood and rain soaked outfits weighed them down considerably, but Elizaveta felt that no matter what she had to get her out of there.

Roderich saw two black figures emerge from the darkness. He was relieved at first," Thank goodness you're both-"

He never finished that sentence. They were only a few feet away when he was able to make out that Mei was anything but okay. He rushed in and helped Elizaveta carry her back to the path, despite his discomfort at the idea of it.

They laid her on the gravel of the path. Roderich saw a faint trail of blood that led back into the woods. It was already washing away from the rain. He clenched his teeth at the expression on Mei's face. He closed her eyes and fixed her expression to a more peaceful one. He coughed as his heart felt like it was going to explode. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped some of the blood off her face. His handkerchief was soaked before he'd finished. Leaving him with the job of ringing it out. The rain helped wash away some of the blood but there was no way to completely wash it out of her tattered clothes.

"What happened?!" Roderich asked wiping the last of the blood from her face.

Elizaveta shook her head and stared at the ground next to Mei's dead body, "I don't. Know. When I got there she was already like that," She clutched at her dress, "But I don't think an animal could have giving her a wound like that."

Roderich suddenly had an odd thought. He tore open the tear in Mei's dress further. Down to where they all had that disk in their sides. Elizaveta almost stopped him, but then she noticed something odd. The disk in her side hadn't been touched. There was no trace that it had been messed with at all.

"So either there's a terribly dangerous creature out there, or someone is going around killing everyone for no reason at all," Elizaveta deduced from everything that had happened.

"Either way we can't trust anyone. We don't know anyone, not even ourselves. There's no way we can trust them," Lightning clashed again and the rain pounded harder.

"Then we can't go back to the house either can we?" She put the apron portion of her dress over mei, unable to look at her grotesquely skewered body any longer.

He shook his head.

"Then what are we supposed to do for shelter?! It's raining buckets and it's freezing! all our supplies are practically drenched through the backpack now too!" Elizaveta worried.

Roderich stood up, "We'll have to look for some shelter then."

Elizaveta nodded and used Roderich to help herself stand up. She was emotionally and mentally drained already but somehow she found the strength to move forward.

They left Mei on the side of the path clean and with a peaceful expression.

(Kiku)

Kiku headed straight through the thick brush of the woods in the dark. Heracles followed close behind. It wasn't raining yet but it would soon. They had split with Ivan when they found the path crossed the area they were trying to search. He had said "he never had any intentions of traveling with them further," and no one really wanted to tell him otherwise.

His sisters followed him though. That left Kiku and Heracles to continue on through the woods. Kiku wondered just how big this forest was.

After trekking through the woods for several hours they finally saw something useful. Heracles was the first to notice it. Above the tops of the trees you could see the concrete wall looming over them. The rain started to pour then. It may have been raining lightly earlier, but the trees had covered them.

Kiku and Heracles noticed a faint glow from the wall that soon faded before they reached it. Even so it managed to lead them to it. They emerged from woods simultaneously. Kiku almost tripped becoming accustom to the new terrain. The rain poured hard and the thunder boomed loudly overhead. The gate was no longer glowing but there was something else interesting on it now.

Kiku and Heracles took a moment first though just to enjoy the fact that they'd found something other than brush and trees.

It was several minutes later that they took notice of the note, "What's this?" Kiku asked picking it up off the wall. Despite the heavy rain the paper wasn't completely soaked.

Heracles came over and read over his shoulder.

' To: Kiku and Heracles,

By now you would have split from Ivan. A word of advice, Kiku don't go left, and Heracles don't go right.

-A'

Kiku turned to Heracles, "So what do you think we should do mr. Karpusi?" He spoke an accent that was unable to pronounce L's.

Heracles stared at the note for a moment, "We should stay together. It'll be safer."

"I agree. It does sound safer to stick together. Which way do you think we should go first?"

Heracles stared at the note another minute before pointing to the left.

(Arthur)

Arthur moaned as he he stepped into yet another pricker bush. This was probably the eighth time he'd walked into one. his coat snagged on it again shredding it to tatters, "Bloody hell! How come none of you have run into any of these blasted bushes?!" He complained yanking his coat out of it.

Alfred shrugged just a few feet away from him. "Maybe i'm just awesomer than you!" He laughed obnoxiously.

Arthur groaned, "Now don't start that again!"

Just then a bright light appeared just a few feet in front of them. The trees around here were taller, so this was their first time seeing the wall. They hurriedly closed the remaining distance between them and the wall. Arthur was relieved to be out of the thorny brush that prevented him from getting here sooner. They were greeted by heavy rainfall as they reached the wall.

Before the light completely faded arthur had touched the wall. Just from the touch he saw a flash of something he once knew. This magick that made the wall glow for a moment was familiar to him somehow. For just an instant he saw a flash of something he once knew, but it was gone in that same instant. He tried to grasp the memory but it was too late. It had left him with only a faint sense of deja vu.

"Guy's look there's a note," a faint voice came from matthew.

"Did you hear something?" Alfred asked turning his head. Matthew stood the closest to Alfred so he was the one who could hear him best.

The other's shook their heads. Sadiq then pointed out the note that was taped delicately to the wall next to Arthur's hand, "Check it, dudes! There's some kind of note!"

Arthur detached it from the wall, and began reading aloud,

"' To: Arthur, Alfred, Sadiq, and Matthew. Congratulations on making it this far! Unfortunately you're one of the last groups to find my note. On the other hand you're the only group who hasn't split up, or had someone die yet! - Well all but those who are still inside. Good job! But it's too bad they have no idea the violence that is going on out here. That glowing light you just saw means that someone has died, and the way things are going you'll be seeing a lot more of that light. Keep in mind though that there are others out here who also don't know what's going on yet, you should find them and help them out as well."

Ps: Arthur did you feel anything from the wall when it began to glow?

"-A'"

Arthur read the last part to himself. He didn't need the other's to know he felt something from the magick that was used to make the wall light up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Alfred said giving it his best wtf! face.

Arthur could easily tell that puzzles weren't his strong suit as he found it quite obvious, "It's obvious isn't it?" Just because he understood it didn't mean he liked what it said. He unclenched his teeth to talk, "Apparently while we were lost in the woods, everyone had started an all out war. I don't know how long it's been going on, or how many have died yet, but apparently some people out here, as well as everyone inside the mansion, don't know it's been happening yet."

"Aww ffuucckk!" Alfred complained.

Arthur came up with the plan, "I think we should split up. One group should go look for others who don't know what's happening yet, they could be our allies. And the other needs to go back and warn the others who are still inside."

"Wait a minute. There are only three of us. We can't just leave one person to go off on their own!" Alfred argued.

"Y-you guys, there's four of us," Matthew whispered not raising his voice enough to be heard.

This time he was closest to Arthur, "Did anyone else just hear that?"

They shook their heads.

"I could have sworn I just heard someone say there were four of us," He did another head count.

"Wait a minute there are four of us," Arthur said confused. He redid the head count a few more times, "When did that happen?"

"What the hell! Who is it? who's there? Is it? Is it a ghost?!" Alfred screamed.

"It's me. matthew," the ghostly figure vaguely appeared next to Arthur.

"Wwaaaaahhhhhh!" Alfred screamed jumping a few feet backwards, "It really is a ghost! Don't curse me!"

Matthew silently wished he really could curse him.

Despite taking a step back himself, Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred, "Didn't we go over this already?! He isn't a ghost! R-right?"

Matthew nodded.

"You see what'd I tell you!"

"Well of course! That's what any ghost would say!"

Arthur gave up, "Well anyway now we have enough people to split up into two groups now. How about I and... Matthew go back to the mansion, and you and Sadiq go look around for others."

Alfred would have refused, but he didn't want to travel with Matthew. "Alright then," He agreed ready to get out of there.

Thunder clashed, and the rain poured in on them as the group diverged, following different paths.

(Vash and Lilli)

Vash and Lilli slashed through the overgrown brambles as they were bombarded with rain. Between the wind rain and thunder it was almost impossible to hear anything. Vash held onto his little sister's hand tightly. The rain and wind made the grip tight and cold, but it managed to keep them together.

Vash knew that somewhere back there he had lost Ravis, Toris, and Edward, but he also knew he couldn't go back and look for them. It pitch black in the woods and his primary focus was set on protecting his little sister.

He may not have any memories of her, but they were given the same last name, and he still felt a type of connection with her. One day he hoped he would remember her, but until that day he would go on protecting her.

Lightning struck again, this time striking rather near them. It struck this large concrete wall that was only a couple yards away. Vash looked up when he saw it strike. It was his first time glimpsing it. It was his first time glimpsing anything new in the last hour or two.

He pointed to the wall, its faint outline black on black in the dark, to Lilli, "See that!" He yelled even though he was only a few inches from her. The wind was howling just that loud, "That's what we're heading for!"

He couldn't see her very well but he managed to catch her faint outline nod.

They made it through the last of the brush and onto the few feet of clearing between the woods and the gate. They didn't realize until then just how much the woods had shielded them from the storm. It was nearly hailing at this point. The rain was so hard that it almost felt like bullets were crashing down on them. The wind, so sharp that if a leaf or a sheet of paper were blowing in the wind it would definitely cut them.

He rushed his little sister along, trying to get them both under any sort of cover. The wall as it would happen, actually made excellent cover. There was a two foot wide overhang at the top of the 100 foot tall wall. Normally this wouldn't come anywhere near covering them. However, from the high speed of the wind the rain was falling almost horizontally, causing it to give them almost two feet of room next to the wall.

The wind roared over the wall, leaving them unable to talk for a little while. After a moment to catch his breath, Vash checked their supplies. The bag was soaked of course, but it seemed he could salvage at least some of it.

There was a mostly dry out fit for lilli, two sleeping bags that were waterproof on the outside, and some of the food seemed to have made it. The wind died down a bit, soaking them again. Although, it also gave them enough quiet to talk. Something they haven't been able to do for several hours.

They scooted closer to the wall. Trying not to get any wetter than they already were. It probably wouldn't have mattered, but the rain was cold and they needed to warm up. Vash carefully sifted through the bag looking for a dry outfit Lilli could wear, "You should change into this," He said getting straight to the point as always.

Lilli half ignored him, setting the outfit and bag aside, "Big bruder? What happened to Ravis, Toris, and Edward? They were so nice to me. Where did they go?"

Vash didn't want to answer her question so he stalled, "Lets just get warm and dry first okay?" The rain decided just then to let up entirely. There was still the booming thunder every other minute, but it was a lot quieter now.

Lilli looked sad but followed her brother's instructions anyway, "Okay bruder I'll be back in a second," She ran off to go change in the woods.

"Don't go in too far!" Vash called protectively, "I don't want you to get lost!... Yell if you can't find your way back okay?"

"Yes bruder!" She yelled before disappearing into the dark woods.

Vash leaned back against the wall. It was freezing, but as long as the wind wasn't blowing it wasn't too bad. The storm seemed to be leaving now. He could still hear thunder every so often but it was distant now. The storm had barely lasted a few hours, but it had managed to wipe him out. Vash was physically exhausted. His mind raced with everything he still needed to do, still running on the adrenaline of trying to make it through the woods earlier.

He sighed resting his head against the wall. As his head touched the wall he felt the paper behind it. He reached back to pull out a note that had been taped to the wall. He could see the paper but it was still too dark to read it. He dug through the bag to pull out a box of wet matches. He sorted through them until he found one that was only a little damp. After a few tries he managed to light it. Then he carefully drew it near enough to the paper to read.

'To: Vash and Lilli. You know how late you are? The others found their notes hours ago! The storm will probably be over by the time you read this. You should know that everyone has started killing each other off already. When you find the gate you'll see further proof of this. Vash, if you want to keep Lilli safe then head north. Everyone else is heading in the other direction so it should be safe. At least for now. It will also help you keep tabs on who's still alive. You'll understand when you get there.

-A'

Vash went through quite a few matches reading this. "Keep her safe huh?" Vash thought about what the note said. He wondered if it was true what it said. He wondered who this "A" was. One of the others he woke up surrounded by? He doubted it by the way it was worded.

In the end he decided to trust what the note had said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it, but he would do anything to protect his sister and this seemed to be the best shot he had. He decided they would sleep here for now, and when they woke up they would start heading north.

(Yao)

Yao looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped all at once. Just a moment ago the wind and rain had been so bad that he could barely walk, but now it seemed as if the storm might be over. Thunder struck the wall several miles ahead revealing two shadows moving slowly along the wall towards them. They were about half a mile away still at this point.

Yao thought it was might have been his imagination or maybe something else at first, but it turns out there really were two people walking in their direction. They were only a few yards away now.

"Hey! You two! Who are you aru!" Yao asked. The rain had stopped but the wind was still roaring so he had to yell to get their attention.

Kiku and Heracles stopped in their tracks. This was the first time they had run into anyone since they started following the wall. Kiku recognized the voice, "Yao? It's Kiku and Heracles. Who's with you?"

Yao prepared himself for battle. He refused to forget what had happened to Mei. He allowed his anger to harden him for now. It wasn't something he wanted to become a habit, but for now it was he thought it necessary. Kiku and Heracles took a few steps forward.

"Stay where you are aru!" Yao yelled at them unsheathing his sword.

That's when kiku knew something was very wrong. He stopped of course not wanting the tense atmosphere to escalate further, "what's the problem?" Kiku asked nervously, he was getting strange vibes from the atmosphere which made the situation that much worse, "Yao, what happened?"

Yao stayed in his battle ready stance, "haven't you heard yet? I thought everyone was getting notes aru. Or is it only a warning to those who haven't killed anyone yet!"

His tone surprised kiku he had a hand on his weapon in case things turned sour, "k-killed someone? What are you talking about?! Aren't we still just looking for a way out of here?"

Yao laughed a little not letting his emotions touch him at all, "There is no way out. We found the gate. But it's sealed so tightly that even dynamite wouldn't open it aru."

The information shocked him. Was he serious about there being no way out? "B-but what's this about people dying?" Kiku asked not missing a beat.

Yao didn't let him catch him off guard, "You really must not have gotten a note," he balled up the note he'd been gripping ever since he'd read it, and threw it at him, "mei's dead aru!"

Kiku's eyes widened. He didn't know how to react it was just too shocking. He opened up the note and read it. It had a lot more to say then the one they found. He didn't know how to believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Yao continued, "And from where she was heading your group are the prime suspects."

"It wasn't us! We split from Ivan and his sisters a while back. And we did get a note!" He dug through his bag to find it. "Here!" He tossed the note to him. He didn't yell, he seemed physically incapable yelling. However he was taken slightly off guard, and he may have sounded slightly angry.

Yao read it, "This still doesn't prove that you aren't responsible aru."

"We aren't!"

"Doesn't matter," yao shook his head.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Kiku asked shocked.

"You read the note. Right? The only way to get out of here is to recover our memories aru."

Kiku chose this moment to unsheath his sword, "So you're just going to kill us?! What about you Kaoru? Do you agree with this?!" Again he didn't exactly yell. However he was kind of scared now. What was going on with Yao?!

Kaoru looked at Yao whose face was angered with revenge. Kaoru truly wanted a peaceful way out of here, but he would remain loyal to Yao. despite what situation this got him into. He looked directly at Kiku now and raised his blade, "I will remain loyal to Yao." Yao nodded to Kaoru with a silent word of thanks.

Kiku raised his blade for battle, "I won't let you get away with this," He looked at Heracles who had been standing quietly watching the whole time. He was concerned as well but by nature he was much quieter about it, "Heracles you should get out of here. If what he says is true then you have some one you want to fight right? I can handle things here. You should go," He said it without taking his eyes off of Yao. He was serious.

"But there's two against one. Are you sure?"

"This has become personal. I can handle it. Have faith in me."

Heracles nodded and ran back the other direction. The note was right in telling them not to go. It had led them to battle. Now he was going to lead himself into another battle. It seemed that it was his only way out. He disobeyed the note once more heading directly toward his sealed fate.

(Toris)

Toris, Ravis and Edward made their way through the damp woods. Up until just a second ago it had been raining. The trees had broken the harsh wind into almost gentle whisps. They could see the thunder still crashing overhead.

Ravis looked around, "Where are we? How did we lose sight of Vash anyway?"

Edward answered him, "I really don't know where we are, but let's just be glad that we managed to stick together."

They trudged into a small clearing it was maybe 10 feet in diameter. Although that was a rough estimate. Toris looked exhausted, which was not that different from how the others looked, "Can we maybe take a break?" He asked. "We've been walking for hours."

The others agreed completely, sitting down immediately. They were all tired and exhausted from the endless traveling through heavy rain and wind. Their clothes were soaked to the skin, and they were completely beaten down.

Edward checked their supplies. They had the other backpack which was lucky except that there was no food in this one. In fact there wasn't much of anything. They had just enough sleeping bags which was a small miracle, and a box of matches. After some discussion they decided they, should camp out there for the night. The first thing they did was find anything flammable that was still dry. It took them awhile but after an hour or two they finally got a decent sized fire going. It would have taken them longer if Edward wasn't so experienced in survival skills.

The three of them settled in a tight circle around the fire. Despite their cold wet bodies the three of them found warmth and comfort from the warm blazing fire.

It was only a few hours later that everything turned sour. Ravis had stood watch as the night progressed. He was to wake Toris up for guard duty in about an hour, really it was when the flame started to die again. It wasn't too bad sitting out here, watching the stars. He wondered about what his life was like before this. Somehow his life right now, seemed almost peaceful. He layed back on his sleeping bag. He wasn't going to sleep yet, but it felt nice to lean back and relax for a moment. He took a deep breath and watched the heavy trail of smoke lift up into the sky. He wondered if Vash might see it and come back for them. However, he quickly brushed that thought aside. From the short time that they had walked together, he knew that if Vash had found a safe place, or a way out, his first priority would be Lilli, and making sure that she was safe.

He was abruptly awakened from his daydream, by the sound of a twig snapping close by. He couldn't quite make it out but there was definitely an eerie sound reverberating through the woods now. He sat up and listened closer. It was getting steadily louder. He couldn't quite make it out yet, but it made him nervous. He sat silently listening to it for maybe another 5 minutes before he decided he needed to wake up the others.

Now it sounded like it was almost right on top of them. The "kolkolkol" that is. He couldn't place the voice but he was visibly shaking. Something about it made him cringe in fear. He wondered if it had something to do with his past.

Toris was the closest to him. Despite the fear that made him want to sit perfectly still and pretend it wasn't there he reached over quickly and shook Toris's shoulder.

Toris stirred but remained asleep. "Toris. Hey Toris wake up! There's something out here," Ravis shook him again, shivering as another chorus of "kolkolkol" began anew.

Toris stretched and then went very still. The next minute he bolted upright and was wide awake, "Ravis do y-you hear that?"

Ravis nodded his eyes were just as wide as Toris's, "Th-that's why I woke you up. Come on w-we have to w-wake up Edward."

The kol's were booming now. Much like the thunder that roared in the night. The louder it grew the more laughter like it became. Ravis and Toris tried to crawl over to wake up Edward who was still sleeping soundly, but their shaking, terrified bodies made it hard for them to move at all. Then before they had quite reached him, the kol's stopped entirely.

Ravis and Toris froze dead in their tracks. They could barely breathe. It was all they could do to just give each other a look. A look which meant, "Why did it just stop?"

When they looked back they back they saw a looming shadow emerge from the woods and into the firelight. The two crouched frozen in fear as it came from directly in front of them. Directly toward Edward. It took them a minute to recognize who it was but when they did it hit them like a ton of bricks. It was Ivan who emerged from the woods.

His face was splattered with several drops of blood. His long coat was more red then white with all the blood that had been splattered down it. It was so soaked with blood it was actually dripping with it. His scarf as well, hung around his neck in tattered rags of blood. His face was maddened, a crazy smile reached his eyes as he lifted his metal pipe into the air. The pipe was the worst of it. Dripping with blood there were still bits of flesh and cloth that clung to it. His eyes flashed an evil smile as he lifted the pipe up to it's peak height. Blood and flesh oozed out of it as he did.

Ravis and Toris were stricken with fear, unable to take it all in at once. Toris screamed finally able to find his voice, "Edward! look out!"

Not even a moment later Ivan's pipe came crashing down colliding with Edward in a spray of blood. Making a bone rattling noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia :3**

Blood poured out of Edward's side as he peddled backward. He woke up just a second in time to move away from a fatal injury. His side was bleeding heavily, but he was still breathing, and the wound didn't hit any vital organs. If he could properly treat the wound quickly he would live, but treating a wound took time. Which was something they were in short supply of.

He scrambled away from Ivan, who was still mesmerized by the slick new blood on his weapon, as fast as possible. Grabbing his gun which he had tucked into his sleeping bag on the way. Edward aimed his gun directly at Ivan. He had no experience with guns, but he knew how to hold it and shoot.

He looked over at Ravis and Toris who were still frozen, shaking with fear. He was shaking too, but he had also somehow found a will to move.

He yelled to them, "Get your guns! Move!"

The two dove for their guns fumbling around helplessly unable move properly. A million and one things racing through each of their minds. Every possible ending to this battle came and went all at once, leaving them with only pure instinct.

The three of them formed a tight circle back to back, each of them holding their gun at aim. Ivan sauntered eerily forward. Edward fired the first round. He wasn't used to the kick of the gun and it just grazed the shoulder of Ivan's coat instead.

Ivan took note of their terrible aim, stopping for a moment in surprise before coming at them full force realizing they had no real way of defending themselves up close, " This is going to be fun," He laughed before bursting again into a chorus of "kolkolkol". "I just hope you can fight back a little, or else this will be over way too quickly."

The three of them remained tight in their group and fired off several rounds. The rounds went through his coat well enough but none of them seemed to do much more than that. They didn't even slow him down.

Edward took charge, he didn't want to resort to murder. He had hoped that if he was injured, Ivan might retreat, but he no longer saw that happening, "Aim for his head!" He yelled at his only two friends reluctantly, "It's the only way we're getting out of here alive!"

As the three took aim again, two more shadows emerged from the woods. It was Natalia and Katyusha. Natalia immediately put herself between Ivan and the three under attack. It was obvious she was doing so to protect Ivan, not to help them. Her arms stretched out to either side covering as much as she could of him with her own body. She faced the other three however, "I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled at them defensively, as if It was them who had started the attack.

"W-we're just d-defending ourselves! w-we'll leave you g-guys alone if... if y-you stop y-your a-attack!" Ravis managed to get out shaking so hard he could barely make his mouth move.

She acted as if she couldn't hear them turning to Ivan, "I'll help you da?"

Edward was starting to feel light headed from blood loss. The momentary distraction gave him a moment to look down at the wound he'd been dealt. His hand was still rested firmly on it, but it hadn't done him too much good. Blood trickled slowly but ceaselessly through his fingers and down his side. The adrenaline from battle had kept him from noticing much of the pain earlier. Now he felt it hit all at once. He never heard what Ivan replied, his vision felt hazy and it took all his strength to hold his gun up once more. With each breath he took he was welcomed by the sharp mind numbing pain in his side. Through hazy eyes he watched as the new additions accompanied Ivan to bring them death. Edward took in as much strength as he could muster through a final deep breath. He tried to focus the gun as best he could, but his eyes made it hard to see. He fired off a single round before the injury and the kick from the gun made him black out. He didn't even see if the shot made contact. As he collapsed to the ground he wondered, "Is this it for me?"

Ravis, however watched the whole thing play out before his eyes. Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalia had started coming at them. They only had about two feet of space left to move before they'd be forced into the dark woods. He saw Edward level his gun...

...and fire a bullet. He knew when he saw him that something wasn't right, but he didn't even have time to open his mouth before Edward fired the gun. The bullet seemed to have missed, whisking past Ivan's face. Then something unexpected happened. Natalia hearing the round fire at Ivan tried to get in between them. Although the bullet missed Ivan, It hit Natalia dead in the heart.

Her eyes grew wide with shock as the bullet entered her chest ripping apart everything in its path. There was a moment of shock, and for the next minute she didn't even feel anything. Then the pain hit. Blood filled her lung rather quickly. She gagged, and heaved out more of her own blood. Her eyes went wide with fear as she realized what had happened. Blood blossomed from her chest like a giant rose; bringing death closer with each additional petal. It was short. In just a matter of seconds she was lying dead on the ground. Blood pouring out from around her body.

Katyusha screamed, rushing to her sister's unmoving body. Ivan barely looked at her before continuing closer on to Ravis and Toris. Ravis barely had a second to look at his fallen friend before he had to run. Toris took him by the hand and pulled him along, the two running as fast as they could through the dense woods. If it had been a movie they would have been able to get out of sight, and been able to hide behind the trees. However this wasn't a movie. The brush and shrubs and fallen branches made it nearly impossible for them to move, and impossible to move quietly. They couldn't make it far enough away to hide somewhere. The best they could do was keep moving. They had a small advantage in this. The ones they were running from had close range weapons only. They were the only ones with long ranged weapons.

Their shaking terrified bodies didn't help them move faster either. Ravis tripped on a root that had been sticking out of the ground. Twisting his ankle in the process. Toris stopped to help his fallen friend. Ivan was still only a few feet behind them, but they had bought themselves at least 90 seconds, and that time seemed to pass cruelly fast. It was darker out of the clearing where their campfire continued to blaze. The ground was still very wet, re-soaking them with rain and mud. "Come on, Ravis get up!" Toris cried trying to pull Ravis up.

Ravis fumbled for his gun, "I-I can't! my ankle's twisted, I won't be able to run, just move! I-I'll hold him off," he grabbed hold of his gun spinning around and shooting off another three bullets at Ivan. His aim was the worst of their group. Only one of the bullets came close, grazing Ivan's right shoulder through the scarf.

Toris hunkered down next to Ravis, "I'll cover you just try and figure out a way to keep moving. We're going to make it out of here together! We have to."

Ravis didn't argue, he knew how Toris felt. If they were to go on living without any memories then they needed each other. Their little group was the only thing they had left that connected them to their pasts. It was the only thing that felt normal in this hellish world they'd been sent to. Ravis looked at his ankle which had a blue ring around it. He knew nothing of first aid or how to treat his injury. In desperation he did the only thing he could think of. he tore off a strip of the cloth off of his pant leg and tied it as tight as he could just above his ankle.

He didn't have much time to think about the consequences of his decision. He hadn't even finished tying the first knot when he heard a horrible scream.

Toris looked up. Ivan was closing in on them, so they really needed to run. All the way back where Natalia had fallen Katyusha suddenly rose. Her personality was normally mellow, but someone had just killed a member of her family, and like them, that was all she had. Like them, her family meant everything to her. Especially her crazy little sister. She became another person momentarily. She picked up her pitchfork from where it had been lying previously. She took a final deep breath taking in all the anger she felt inside. Turning all her pain and sadness into anger for this last moment. When she exhaled she charged at them with full speed. Letting out a horrific scream. She passed Ivan in seconds letting her rage allow her to barrel through everything in her path.

Toris stood there frozen. Ravis wasn't ready yet, and there was nowhere to run that fast. Toris fumbled putting his gun in gear, aiming it at Katyusha as she grew to be just inches away from him.

Her pitchfork pierced him first. Stabbing him through the torso. It didn't hit as deep as it could have, just 3 spokes of her pitchfork horizontally, about 2 inches deep in his midsection. As he looked up at his killer he saw the tears that streaked her face. He couldn't help but wonder if she had wished for a better ending as well.

It was too late for that now though. The flower bloomed. Painting the white canvas of her face with little red drops of blood. Several larger streams of it trailed down her face as well. Meeting up with the delicate tears, turning everything red.

Ravis could barely watch as he saw another of his friends fall. He couldn't bare it. He picked up his gun. He would kill Ivan even if it meant he himself would die in the process.

Ivan was already almost in striking distance. Another step or two and Ravis knew he'd be dead. He pulled the trigger only to hear a deafening click. He checked it over quickly again and again. It was out of ammo. At the worst possible time. He was defenseless.

Ivan was standing over him now dripping with blood and laughing maniacally. It was much worse up close. From a distance it was awful, but up close you could actually taste the iron in the air from all the blood. He felt like gagging. He wanted nothing more than to roll over and cry. More than anything Ravis just wanted it to be over. Was that wrong? It'd become too much. He'd watched all of his friends die in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore!

He looked away not wanting to see his own demise, and over at Toris's unmoving body. The pitchfork protruding from his stomach was just in Ravis's reach. In a moment of fear and desperation, avoiding all rational thought, he grabbed ahold of it, tearing it from his friends body. Toris's body convulsed in pain as it was removed. Showing that he hadn't been dead at that point.

Ravis swung it around at just enough time to stab it through Ivan's mid section. The pitchfork went completely through him. Tearing at the back of his coat. Hitting vital organs and crushing ribs in place. Blood poured out of his coat after staining the rest of it red. His face still held the same crazed look as it did since they saw him appear. The fabrics on Ivan's coat finally snapped letting his body slide down to the base of the pitchfork that Ravis was still holding upright. The tips of the pitchfork that were coated with warm fresh blood glistened in the firelight. Becoming an even more vibrant red.

Ravis rolled Ivan over his otherside. Unable to support the weight any longer. Ivan's pipe went with him, pulling itself out of Ravis's right side. Ravis gagged but thankfully didn't cough up blood. The wound was serious but not fatal. He crawled over to Toris who lay silent by his side.

"Toris? Toris I did it. W-w-we made it," He shook his friend gently. His friend winced but had no strength to reply. He fought back tears for both himself and his friend. They really weren't safe yet were they? They all had critical injuries, and Edward might be dead.

He carefully dragged Toris back toward the campfire which was still burning brightly Risking making his own injury worse. Walking on his ankle was like walking directly on needles. With each step the pain just shot further up his leg.

Once he had his two friends together he attempted to bandage his side using what was left of his shirt.

After he'd stopped the initial bleeding he moved on to his friends injuries. Edward's breathing was the first thing he noticed. For a moment it brought him relief. However it was short lived. Looking down he could see just how much blood Edward had lost. It was too much, spreading out around him in a wide and growing circle.

Ravis was crying now, he tried to use some extra material from clothing to make bandages for them, but at their states even a drop more of blood could be the end for them. Ravis touched Edward's side trying to figure out how to apply the bandage to them.

Edward caught his hand. "Don't," he whispered hoarsely, "The two of us are done for. You're the only one who can keep going. So you'll have too. For us."

"No!" Ravis cried tears streaming down his face how could everything go so wrong so fast. His world came crashing down around him. Everything he'd gained since he'd woken up here. Everything he had, had just been brutally snatched away from him. And he'd been completely helpless to stop it.

He bent over and cried over his two friends. Ignoring the mind numbing pain that it caused to shoot through his side.

Toris spoke in short pants, trying to breathe normally, "Ravis. You remember. About. Our memories and the disks?"

Ravis nodded, but also spoke in case his friend couldn't see him well enough, "y-yes what about it? Wasn't it something l-like we c-carry each other's memories?"

Toris nodded weakly, "We just killed three people. You should recover our memories."'Maybe a little good could at least come out of this,' he thought.

Ravis hadn't even thought of that. He was much too concerned with his friends who were dying right in front of him. Toris coughed spewing blood on the muddy ground next to him. The jerking causing more blood to spill out his stomach.

Ravis nodded realizing this was his friend's final wish. More tears continued to stream down his face. He half crawled half walked over to Natalia who was the closest to them. He fumbled with grief and numbness to tear open the side of her dress. The black disk glistened with false hopes and promises. It was his only shot at knowing. He ripped it off her side with some effort. A visible electric current flowed through her body for a minute causing her to twitch spurt more blood all over the ground. It sent chills down his spine and tears down his face to know that that's what happens when the device is removed.

He crawled back over to his friends before trying to put it on. It wasn't just that he was nervous, it was more that it was his friend's wish that made him wait. "I got one of them," He said showing them the surprisingly thin black disk.

Edward opened his eyes and forced a smile, "Thats good. Then at least you. Can get our memories back," He ran out of breath before he could finish.

Luckily Toris could continue still, "Neither of us. Has the time. Nor the strength to. Remember our pasts. So please. You have to tell us yourself. What you're able to remember."

Ravis wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Tears were streaming down his face. He fumbled a bit with the device. Trying to wedge it in behind the original. It tore at his skin which was unbelievably painful. Despite this, the new pain was almost a pleasant distraction from the stab wound in his chest and the twisted slightly amputated ankle.

He pulled out his old disk and waited for the memories to pour back. Nothing happened. A moment later he realized he must have the wrong disk. He left his original next to his friends and tried desperately to get over to where Ivan and Katyusha lay silent. It took him forever, and then no time at all, to recover their disks. Time seemed to blur in Ravis's mind as everything played out again and again. He felt as if in the next minute he might pass out. And then he hoped, maybe, like his friends, he wouldn't wake up either.

"I got the others! I'm back! Please don't go yet! I just need five more minutes."

Toris and Edward remained silent but their expressions changed to show they were listening, and their chests still rose and fell. Even if it was a little irregularly.

Ravis tried the one from Ivan first. He didn't think it would work at this point. He was beginning to wonder if the disks even had memories at all. Or if it had all been some kind of twisted joke. However, when he tried sliding the disk into place something clicked.

It was like taking a breath of air. Things came back to him as if they'd never left. Names, places, history, all of it. It was a wonderfully numb feeling to have them back. He almost laughed, the tears streaming down his face as he recalled Russia, or Ivan as they knew him in this place. They'd actually defeated him! The thought sent shivers down his spine. It had never even been something he'd considered. Even after the fall of the Soviet union. The three of them had continued to be tormented by Russia on nearly a daily basis. The two memories of himself clashed. He realized then, that he had become another person. It was strange and the past him would probably be scared of the new him. But, he couldn't help but embrace the change that had happened.

A sharp pain twisted him in two, reminding him of his surroundings. He placed a hand over his wound, grimacing as his hand came back, wet with blood. It had started bleeding again. He had never studied first aid, so his injury was almost untreated. He knew if he didn't treat it soon he would die with the rest of them. It almost didn't seem too bad. But he had decided that he needed to keep going. Maybe he could find the others and prevent another tragedy such as this.

His attention turned to his friends. They were on their death beds waiting for him to tell them the news. He had to take just a minute to remember their temporary names. The majority of his memories involved calling them by their country names. It seemed natural to do so now.

"Toris. Edward. I have them. I can remember everything!" He crawled closer to them. Tears started to stream down his face, as he was forced to kneel in a pool of his friends blood.

Toris managed a faint smile. He was almost gone his entire strength had been reserved just for this moment. Edward was still alive, and maybe conscious, but he couldn't even manage to change his expression.

Toris took a shallow breath and tried to talk, "thas... goo-d."

Ravis started to bawl, he knew his friends had only minutes left. And there was nothing he could do for them. It made him feel useless, helpless and weak, "d-don't speak. Save your strength."

'For what?' Toris thought he would have asked, but there were too many words to say, "please. Tell us... what you remember. As... much as... you can... until we die?"

Ravis didn't want to think about it. He refused to think about it. But he told them anyway. "Well," he sobbed brushing tears out his eyes, "For starters, your name is Lithuania. And Edward he's Estonia. And I'm. I'm Latvia. The three of us have been together for a very long time. A few centuries actually. You remember how we felt when we first saw Ivan? How the three of us were the only ones who were physically shaking in fear of him?" He choked on a laugh, amazed at just how much he could remember, "That's because he's Russia. The country that has ruled and bullied us, since before we had all even met."

He talked to them for awhile longer. Reminiscing on the best of the memories. Times they had spent together. Calling them by their country names, as if nothing had ever happened. As if tomorrow they would all wake up and everything would be the way it was. Like this place could fade into nothing more than a horrendous dream.

He looked up at Toris, who was resting peacefully next to him soaked in blood. His expression was at peace. Smiling faintly as he layed on the blood covered ground.

"Li-Lithuania?" Latvia whispered hoarsely noticing his friends unusual stillness. His chest no longer rose and fell. He had stopped breathing a little while ago. Latvia threw himself on his friend allowing his tears to stream out of him like a river. It didn't take too long before he realized he'd already cried so much that he had all but nothing left.

Out of fear he quickly turned to Estonia, he lay similarly. His glasses, smudged with a little blood, covered his eyes, but his face otherwise looked peaceful. His smile was more faint, as if he'd just begun to smile before it ended. His life that is. It seemed he'd stopped breathing a while before Lithuania.

Latvia felt broken. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Looking around he was surrounded by blood, pain and death. And now here he was all alone, with no one to share his pain with either.

Was there no escape from this? Was he and everyone here doomed to suffer like this? He couldn't take it!

A flash of some important memory raced through his mind. Wait. Wasn't there something about getting out of here? 'Didn't the note say that if we recovered our memories we'd be able to remember how to get out of here?' He thought.

He focused hard on trying to recall the memory. At the start of it, he saw a girl standing in front of a massively tall gate.

When the memory faded only one thing was clear, "There really is no way out of here."

He looked up to the ceaselessly clouded sky. Thunder rumbled lighting up parts of the sky. The last of the smoke lifted up in the sky, as the fire finally died out. So did his hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia **

(sorry this is soo late guys. I had exams)

Lilli pointed to the wall as it began to glow, "Big Bruder look at the wall!" She ran up to it just as it began to fade, "What do you think it is?" she asked, curious as new things were starting to happen.

Vash and Lilli had started heading north along the wall as soon as Lilli had gotten back. Vash didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt, and he couldn't sleep with the sounds of guns being fired so nearby. They'd been walking for quite a while now He wondered how they would know if they'd reached this 'safe place'. Up ahead there was a break. Where the wall stuck out a bit further. was that the place. It looked like it might be the gate or something. He answered Lilli's question, "I'm sure it's nothing. Look, up ahead there just a bit is where we're gonna make camp. Okay?"

"Yea!" Lilli ran up ahead of him eager to get some rest. They really hadn't been up for that long, but it was dark, and the cold and rain were severely wearing them down. Lilli was pretty exhausted already, so she couldn't wait to curl up in a sleeping bag next to her brother and take a nap.

Her smile faded as she reached the gate.

Two bloody handprints greeted her as she approached. Still fresh as they lay planted on the cement wall. Including Mei's handprint, not that she knew whose it was. Lilli screamed uncontrollably from the sight of it. stumbling backward a few feet as tears stung her eyes. Vash suddenly ran over to her. Terrified to hear his sister scream like that, "Lilli! are you okay?"

She just continued to stare at the wall, as suddenly the area began to grow a little lighter. Vash looked to where she was looking trying to figure out what had happened. The glow lasted longer than the last one, almost fading out half way through. When it finally did let up it revealed two more blood red handprints along the wall... and a note.

Vash hugged his sister tightly before picking up the note on the wall. What happened to this being a safe place?! He knew he shouldn't have listened to that note. Now his sister was emotionally scarred! He refrained from cursing in front of his sister. He hoped this note had some sort of good explanation for putting them into a situation like this. He opened and read the following to himself:

'Hey Vash! I'm really sorry for sticking you in such a depressing area, but it really is the safest. The handprints along the wall each represent someone who has died. All around you fights have already begun. Surprisingly, so far Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha, and Mei have died. The two prints that appeared with this note belong to Katyusha, and Ivan. But by the looks of it, Edward and Toris, won't make it much longer either. Next to that there are other battles breaking out everywhere. You and Lilli's best chance is to stay here and wait till all the dangerous people have wiped each other out before trying to go back to the mansion. Best of luck out there!

-A'

As vash finished reading the gate began to glow again not taking as long as it did the last time. When it faded it revealed an additional three handprints. Vash could only guess that it was Edward, Toris, and Ravis. Lilli looked over at her big brother, who was obviously trying to suppress something, "What's wrong big bruder? What did it say?" She asked him, concerned. Feigning bravery.

He shook his head and his expression changed back to the one it always was. He smiled fakely, "It's nothing. I was just caught off guard. T-The handprints. They really don't mean anything important. Just the people we should... stay away from. We're gonna stay here for awhile anyway. okay?" The lie floated off his tongue effortlessly. He would do anything if it meant keeping her safe.

Lilli knew he was keeping things from her. It was obvious. She knew how her brother hid things from her. And how you could still see his real emotion through his eyes. Although, she never told him so. She didn't exactly remember a specific time when she learned this, but maybe through pure instinct she knew exactly what her brother was hiding. There was a lot of bad things happening around them. People getting hurt. Worse? It was very dangerous. She could see as well however, that her brother was just trying to protect her. So for now she would pretend as well. Pretend she didn't know what was going on so very near to them.

She smiled and skipped over to their backpacks, "Okay. I'll get out our sleeping bags then."

(Kiku)

Kiku held his katana steady. His stance was defensive, but it could easily change offensive the moment it became necessary. His fighting style was different than Yao had learned. The stances, and use of the sword were just an extension of himself. They were like knowing how to breathe. Yao's movements were hard to and Kaoru had matched styles of fighting. As if they had trained together.

Yao watched as Heracles left. He considered going after him but he realized that he'd have a better chance of victory if he approached them one at a time. It didn't matter to him how long it took, he would get out here. He didn't trust anyone, except for maybe Kaoru. The news of Mei's death had changed him. If the only way out of here was to recover his memories then he would do it. He didn't know who killed Mei, so as far as he cared they were all guilty.

Yao held his blade at the ready. He was going to end this quickly, so that he could get out of here as soon as possible. He silently hoped that this was the only person he would have to kill. Then without a word of warning he lifted his blade and charged at Kiku full force, his sword positioned at his side. Kaoru mimicked Yao's movements keeping just one step behind him. Their footwork and skill level was flawless. They were like the perfect tag team.

Kiku changed his stance to a slightly more offensive one blocking each of their attacks in turn. The sound of blades clashed coinciding with the last of the thunder with an ominous bang.

Kiku suddenly wished he had two swords. It was hard to block the both of them. Blood trickled down the side of his face, along his cheek. Kaoru had managed to knick the side of Kiku's cheek with the edge of his sword. Kiku was having a hard time adjusting the position of his sword so that he could block them both.

The three blades scrapped at each other's sides, making a deafening screech as they pulled apart. When kaoru and Yao came back for a second blow, Kiku took his sword's sheath from his waist and held it as if it were a sword of it's own.

It would be useless for attack, but it would help immensely for defense. The sheath was made from strong material, including bamboo, so it would hold out in an average attack from a sword.

This time when he blocked, Kaoru's blade got stuck in the material. It wasn't what Kiku expected to happen, but he used it to his advantage. With his left hand he flipped it around knocking it in turn away from Kaoru, leaving him momentarily defenseless.

Yao didn't let him take this opening, he put all his attention into keeping Kiku focused, while Kaoru recovered his weapon which had landed twenty feet away and lay flat in the grass.

The two blades clashed making kiku's hands sting from the power of their blows, but it didn't phase him. In fact the pain felt familiar and comfortable. It distracted him from the numbness of his feet which were constantly moving and shaping into nearly impossible positions, and from later wounds that would undoubtedly gather from battle.

Kiku jumped 10 feet back, in various small hops and steps. Mud splashing up his ankles with each step. Constant movement was the only way he was going to keep the upper hand. His mind was completely focused on the battle at hand. Yao kept up with him pretty well. Kiku was inching toward Kaoru.

He knew his only chance of walking away from this battle successfully was if he were to fight one on one. He didn't want to think about what that entailed.

Kaoru had just managed to recover his weapon, now he worked on regaining his stance. He was only three feet away from the fight Kiku and Yao were continuing. Kiku took his chance. Putting all his strength in the last three feet. Getting there just seconds before Yao could help.

Kaoru could only block half of it, unfortunately he blocked it the wrong way increasing the fatality of the 's sword went through Kaoru's side. The pain was unbelievable, so much so that his mind completely blocked out all feeling for a deafening minute as time began to slow. Then it it hit him all at once. He heaved forward suddenly ill. The pain had a dizzying affect on him, making him lose the abbility to hold himself up. The blade cut into him even further. Everything moved as if it was in slow motion. The blade was pulled from him, as Yao caught up with Kiku. The pain from that was almost worse than the initial pain. It scraped further into his side cutting him open, and causing him to bleed more profusely.

Kiku's face was sympathetic, however serious. It showed his true intention hadn't been to kill Kaoru, just to disable him from continuing the fight. Kiku had actually aimed to injure Kaoru's leg so he couldn't keep fighting, but then Kaoru had tried to block and ended up causing himself greater injury. Yao barely shared a pained glance at Kaoru before moving right back into battle.

The feeling of the blade being pulled in and out of his body echoed in his side. He heaved up a ton of blood coughing and gagging as some of his blood got caught in his lungs causing him to cough up even more blood. He saw his blood begin to pool widely around him, it was the last thing he saw.

Kiku's guilt made the blade he carried heavier. as if the guilt he felt had been placed upon every drop of spilt blood. The red blade glistened in the midnight air, as he tried to deal disarming blows to Yao. He tried not to think about Kaoru who lay bleeding out behind him. There was nothing he could do, even if Yao would let up enough for him to try and wrap Kaoru's wound, there was nothing he could do. The wound was too deep, and it went through vital organs. He would be dead in less than a minute. He moved his feet, trying to get Yao to move to a new location. It didn't work well. They had actually moved closer to Kaoru; close enough for Yao to take back his other sword.

Kaoru's chest fell for the last time, followed by the glowing of the wall. while Yao grabbed his other sword Kiku took the chance to move the fight back a ways, somewhat gracefully hopping backward. He dared not take his eyes off Yao for a second. Kiku tried centering himself during this, so that he could continue to fight. Kiku felt numb, his bones ached from the cold and grief. He blocked that out. The loss, the confusion, the terror, the doubt. He blocked all of it out. Leaving him with only the determination to keep fighting as long as he could. A calm focus washed over him. This was a time of war. Whether he had wanted it to be or not. Emotions could only hinder him now.

Yao charged him. The two blades creating even more deafening clashes, like the sounds of thunder. Kiku's stances slowly, and unconsciously changing from disarming to deadly. The blades clashed again and again. Both moving directionlessly across the small clearing. The only thought that went through their heads were of avoiding blows and looking for openings. They slowly became consumed with battle. The blades clashed creating a storm of their own. Every now and then one of them would land a small hit. A cut there a scrape here. Until they were both covered with wounds, and bleeding profusely. Through the battle their thoughts reached one another. Unfortunately the fighting had gone on for too long. There was no way they could just stop now. It had to end. And there was only one way to do that.

They both stopped at the same time. They both nodded agreeing without a single word. Each realizing there was only one way to end this. No more guarding. No more blocking. This would be the final blow to decide which of them had the stronger will.

They charged. None of the blades connected with the other. Instead it was a test of their own resolve. The blades connected with something much worse. There was a deafening silence as they both stopped moving.

After a moment Yao's swords fell to his sides stained light red with blood. Yao soon followed them, Kiku's katana pulling itself from out from Yao's stomach. Yao heaved up blood falling over. He managed to avoid breathing in his own blood, enabling him to still talk, "It seems. I've failed,"he said with a grimace.

"No," Kiku responded falling to his knees, "This is the end for me as well," he lifted his hand from the wounds on his sides. They came back deep red with blood. He felt himself heave, forward, spilling out more of his own blood.

Both of their bodies lay bloody and covered with countless wounds. blood began to pool around the two of them mixing together in a large circle sinking deep into the muddy ground. The two of them breathed heavily, and with much effort. Partially because exhaustion, and mostly because of their wounds. They laid back awaiting their own death, watching as the clouds fought with each other just as vigorously as their own fight had been.

Finally Yao spoke, "Tell me," he had to pause in order to get enough air, "Did you. Kill Mei?… There'd be no point. In lying now aru." Yao's expression had changed. Despite the fact that he would soon be dead, he seemed almost content with this. The two warriors were victorious enemies, but since they were both victorious they were no longer truly enemies. They could both die there peacefully knowing they'd carried out their mission. That was all Kiku had asked for. He never once thought that he would walk away from there alive.

Kiku struggled with his answer. He honestly considered lying to Yao. If he told him he had then Yao could die peacefully. It was an honorable thing. But Kiku couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't lie about such an act. He shook his head which only hurt a little, "No.I'm sorry it wasn't me."

Yao closed his eyes. He felt relieved at first. He was honestly happy Kiku wasn't Mei's murder. Under different circumstances. He could actually see them being good friends. Then the relief turned to fear, and guilt, and eventually even shame. It meant Mei's murder was still out there. Yao soon realized his flawed sense of logic. He hadn't succeeded in anything more than murder. Kaoru's death could be counted as his fault as well. If he hadn't dragged him into this maybe they could have figured something out. Yao realized too late that he'd been too rash. Now Kiku lay dying beside him as well, having done nothing wrong. Tears betrayed him leaking out over the sides of his blood streaked face. If only he had asked sooner. If only he had been able to trust an answer if he was given one sooner. But it was too late for that now. There was no going back. No resetting the clocks. It was fated to happen this way. "I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't mean much now aru. But-" He broke off trying to catch his breath. His entire body felt cold and numb. He couldn't move his arms or legs, at least not without extreme pain. His lungs felt like the were filled with shards on jagged glass.

Kiku continued for him. His lungs were in better condition, but his body had bled out to the point that just opening his eyes brought him a great deal of pain, "No. It is behind us now. I chose to join this fight, and it's led me to where I am now. Nothing. More," He attempted best he could to help clear Yao's conscious.

After he regained control of his breathing he risked losing it once more, "I just wish. That I could remember you . I feel like in the past we were friends aru." An image of a young boy in the woods, that resembled kiku, raced through his mind. Whether it was a memory or not he would never know.

"It's quite possible that we were. I wish I could remember too. But it seems this is it for the both of us."

Half a yard away the wall began to glow again."At least we won't die alone aru," Yao half laughed. Causing him to give a weak cough, that didn't help him in the slightest.

Kiku found the joke refreshing. He smiled momentarily, before slipping away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia**

Heracles wandered somewhat aimlessly along the wall. The fight happened quite a ways behind him. Although he was still within earshot of the clashing blades. The wall next to him began to glow.

He froze wondering who had just died. He listened for a moment before the sound of reassuring blades clashed once again. It wasn't Kiku's light that glowed on the wall this time. If it had been he wouldn't be able to hear a battle going on behind him, because Kiku's death would have marked the end of the battle.

He pushed the thought aside for the moment. Something far more pressing was slowly approaching him just a few hundred yards from where he was now.

The two figures slowly became clear as they came closer. It was Alfred. And Sadiq. Heracles really wasn't in the mood to deal with Sadiq's attitude. He didn't know what it was, but something about the guy really bothered him. He was looking really to get backup for Kiku, but he wasn't about to ask for Sadiq's help. He walked a little faster hoping to just pass right by them without stirring anything up.

Unfortunately Alfred was with him. Which meant that some conversation was bound to take place. "Hey! Heracles is that you bro? You coming to help the awesome team?...Hey, Where's the rest of your group bro?" Alfred called talking nonstop.

Heracles ignored him trying to walk around him. "Hey, what's wrong with you?! If someone asks you something you should at least answer them!" Sadiq yelled at him grabbing the sleeve of Heracles's shirt.

Heracles kept his head down and pulled Sadiq's grip loose from his shirt, "Not now. I have something important I need to do," Heracles muttered continuing forward another few feet, past Alfred.

"Dude, chill. it's fine," Alfred told Sadiq.

Sadiq taunted him Ignoring Alfred, "Or are you not answering us because you killed the rest of your group?"

Heracles turned around and punched him in the face. Unable to stand another minute of Sadiq's hateful attitude.

An all out war broke out around Alfred who stood there stunned at just how fast things had escalated. He tried at least for the first few minutes to break up the fight. They didn't even notice him. Which was pretty impressive considering how loud and obnoxious he could be.

After being hit several times by one of them dodging the others punch, he gave up. "Fine! If you two want to fight. Fight! I'll be over here when you've settled this!" He walked toward the tree line slightly irritated.

He sat down by the base of a large elm, and watched their fight play out from a distance. He figured worst case scenario he could jump in all hero like at the last minute and keep them from actually killing each other. He figured this way they would be too tired to fight each other when they went to regroup with Arthur back at the mansion. Which, given how long they'd been out here, they needed to be doing soon anyway.

They were wrestling on the ground now, beating each other absolutely senseless. He laughed quietly as he saw that neither of them had remembered their weapons. Heracles spear lay abandoned just a few inches from Alfred. And Sadiq's gun was tucked away neatly in the backpack next to him.

Alfred sighed digging through the backpack to find the last of the hamburgers. He was sad to see that there were only about four left. If he could he would probably down at least 12 of them right now.

He tried to eat them slowly savoring the flavor, but of course that would never work. The wall began to glow again radiating a golden light down across the little battle field. There were short breaks between each time the wall lit up, but other than that it was almost a ceaseless glow. Alfred contemplated on the fact that every flash was a life he couldn't save. He usually wasn't the sort of person to get depressed, but it was kind of hard not to, when he couldn't even stop a stupid little quarrel like this. He'd decided when he got here that it was his duty to be the hero and save everyone. But now. Now there were more than 5 people that had died here. 5 people that he'd failed to save. He scarfed down the last of his burgers, and looked for something that seemed at least a little bit appetizing. If there was one thing he was good at, it was eating away his troubles.

Heracles and Sadiq's battle had been going on for quite awhile now, and the fighting had only progressed. It seemed silly, the fight had only started over something small and yet they were still fiercely going at it. They showed no signs of slowing, despite how bloody and bruised they both were.

Sadiq managed to land a blow on Heracles that sent him flying into the brush at the edge of the woods, just a foot or two from where Alfred was. For a moment Alfred thought that maybe this was the end of their little fight. Heracles had been knocked back quite a ways and was quite heavily injured. Nothing too serious, but it looked like enough to probably knock him out for a little while.

But he wasn't knocked out. Infact being sent backward several feet barely seemed to have phased him. Heracles merely ran his hand through his hair once and stood back up.

As he did several cats emerged from the forest behind him. It didn't seem like he had planned this. Although the cats seemed to know what they were doing. It surprised just about everyone, when they started seeing cats. Where had they even come from?! As far as they could tell there hadn't been a single animal in this forest! And Then, to everyone's great shock they ran past Heracles and attacked Sadiq. He fought them off for a little bit. Taunting Heracles about having cats fight his battles for him.

Heracles didn't respond. He merely watched with a little less obvious shock with Alfred, as more cats joined in. They seemed to come from out of nowhere, close to hundreds of them. They quickly started to surround Sadiq, covering every inch of his body with a mass of fur and claws, as they slowly mauled him. Sadiq's scream lifted up into the night as both Alfred and Heracles watched there helplessly.

Alfred was too far beyond shocked to do anything to help. He could merely sit there in horror as his friend was killed by hundreds of raging cats.

After a moment Sadiq's fighting outline went silent, followed by the glowing of the wall behind him.

It was a moment or two before either Heracles or Alfred could even respond. They just watched in shock as the cats continued to tear Sadiq apart. Finally Heracles picked up his spear and started heading back towards Kiku. He was sure his friend could probably use the help right about now, and he'd wasted all his time fighting with Sadiq. It wasn't like he'd meant for Sadiq to die. Sure he was already friends with about every cat that came to finish off Sadiq, but it wasn't like he'd sicked them on Sadiq. What happened was unfortunate, but right now Heracles thought about more pressing matters. He started to make his way back toward Yao and Kiku's fight.

It took Alfred an extra minute to remember how to move after he saw Heracles grab his weapon and start to leave. 'Did Sadiq really just die? Like that?! What the hell!' Questions ran through his mind. He tried to forget them momentarily, focusing for once on what was right in front of him.

Despite the fact that he had just watched his friend die he had to think ahead of himself. About the future. He was starting to realize just how dangerous this place was. It wasn't smart to keep looking for allies out here. For every one he found he might lose another, and with the number of times the gate had glowed it was uncertain how many people were still unaware of the fighting. He decided now was probably the right time to start heading back towards the mansion. He wished he'd gone back sooner with Sadiq, but that hadn't been an option.

"Wait a second," Alfred called chasing after Heracles who was a few paces ahead of him, "Heracles!"

Heracles turned around as Alfred caught up with him. He wanted to get back as soon as possible, but an eerie silence washed over the woods. "Where are you going? We should stick together. It's dangerous to travel alone out here," Alfred told him finally catching up.

The utter silence worried Heracles, it was at this time that he realized Kiku's fight must have finished while he was fighting with Sadiq. He debated whether he should really continue back to where the fight had taken place. If kiku had won, then he didn't really need him there anyway. And. If Kiku had lost. Well then he really didn't want to find his friend's body lying dead on the battlefield. He turned back to Alfred and nodded agreeing with him that they would be best to stick together.

Alfred sighed a bit of relief, "We should head back to the mansion. there are some people there who could use our help," He said grabbing what was left of their shrunken supplies. Alfred had taken the liberty of eating just about all of their food.

Heracles followed him quietly only looking back once at the pile of cats the were still attacking Sadiq.

One of them looked up at him, it's mouth drenched in blood holding bits of flesh.

(Arthur)

Arthur could see the mansion's back doors just a few feet from where he stood. It was a long walk back to the mansion from the wall. It seemed strange to be back. The last time he was here the place had been filled with everyones hopes. Back then everyone had still been alive. He couldn't keep track of just how many people had died so far. Was it five or six now? He hadn't been near the wall for anytime after the first to see it glowing. however, every time since the first he could feel something. It was that feeling that something really bad either just happened or was about to; accompanied by the feeling that at all his energy had just been drained. It wore off after just a minute, but it still left him a little shaky. After it happened so many times now he was getting used to it. Still, It left him exhausted.

He was directly in front of the door now. The moment before he opened it he wondered what exactly he would find inside. Before they left everything had been fine. Did they even know about the war that was being waged out here? They'd been gone for way longer than twelve hours now. Surely someone must have noticed something. He opened the door and walked in behind the stairs. It explained why they had to walk around the entire building instead of just taking the back exit. The stairs blocked the one door pretty well. Looking at the stairs reminded him of the conference room at the top of them. He remembered the note said that a light faded from the map each time one of them died. In that case the group here should already know.

The door opened and shut again behind him, causing Arthur to jump. He looked behind him and saw the faint outline of a very annoyed Matthew. Arthur relaxed then remembering that Matthew had come with him. Wait a minute. Did that mean that Matthew had been with him the entire time? He hadn't noticed him at all.

"Sorry about that Matthew I forgot you were behind me," He apologized.

Matthew continued to look annoyed but forgave him, "It's alright. It seems to happen a lot."

"R-Right," Arthur agreed focusing back on finding the group in the rather large building. He walked around the stairs to the front of the stairs. It was a really big place and by now they could really be anywhere. Listening carefully he heard voices off to the right. He figured despite the fact that this place was huge and they had likely split up he should probably check out the east wing first. It was a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever, but eventually he came across a door. It was down just a little ways from the freezer that stood a bit out of place in the middle of the hall.

He was just a few feet away from the door when he heard someone yell. It worried him. The building was so quiet and yet this room sounded like it had just gotten really loud. Had the fights broken out here too? He rushed into the room without thinking. Determined to stop another senseless death. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to figure out what was happening. It turned out to have another purpose.

As He opened the door to the dining room, he discovered it was alive. But not with fighting. It was alive with laughter and blissful ignorance. Feliciano was cooking to his hearts content. A large buffet of food, mostly various types of pasta were displayed out along the table. His brother, Lovino, was helping him cook, making sure all his favorite dishes were made, and that there were still plenty of tomatoes. Hundreds of wine and beer bottles littered the room, mostly around Ludwig, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. The whole group was alive with laughter. Yelling and cheering to their drunken hearts content.

"Hey! Arthur! ve have been waiting for you guys to get back. How'd it go? Have you found anything?" Francis greeted Arthur in a drunken swoon.

Arthur's face was horror struck. How could they not know what was going on out there? How could they be in here partying when they were out there trudging through rain and fearing for their lives! He couldn't hold in his emotion any longer, so he let them have it, "How'd it go?! I'll tell you how it went you bloody wanker. People are DIEING out there! I don't know how many the number has risen to now but it's way too many! No one's going to make it back. This whole place has become a battlefield! No one trusts anyone anymore! I only came back to get help. But all I find are you useless gits! That's. How it went Ludwig." Arthur panted after getting all of that off his chest.

The entire room stared in shock. For multiple reasons really. One they had never heard Arthur YELL like that. And two. Well they'd just learned that everyone they knew, which wasn't a lot to begin with, was dying. Ludwig took another long swig of his beer, and slammed the emptied bottle on the table, "Damn," he swore. "We're gonna need more liquor."

The energy and liveliness of the room had been sucked completely dry, leaving everyone sober and in denial. Francis and Gilbert left the room more or less quietly to go and get some more alcohol.

Feliciano started to cry, stepping away from his cooking momentarily, "Ve~? It's not true is it? Ludwig tell me it's not true! He's lying right? This is a joke right?" He whispered in complete denial. Not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Lovino comforted his younger brother, "cut it out already you damn bastards! Look you made my little brother cry!" He looked rather upset himself the swearing and cursing was his shield from showing his own weakness. He was really just as scared as Feliciano.

Antonio moved across the room to try and comfort the two of them. Only to be punched in the face by Lovino who didn't want to be treated like a child.

Arthur wished he hadn't broken the news to them like that now. Everyone was upset, and he'd probably crushed the last of everyone's hopes. He put aside his emotions for just another moment. "I wish it was a bloody joke," He gave a pained laugh, "I'm telling you everything I've learned, but if you don't believe me. Then you can go and look for yourselves! The map upstairs. The note said that when someone died their light goes out on the map. If you don't believe me then you can go and look for yourselves!"

Arthur stormed off back down the hall heading toward the conference room on the second floor. He bumped into Matthew on the way out. Matthew had been standing just a few feet back at the doorway for the last few minutes. When the rest of the room slowly left the room to follow Arthur he trailed behind. After hearing the footsteps Gilbert and Francis rejoined them. Arthur wasn't thinking about the others just then, he didn't even notice their footsteps behind him. His mind was focused on getting to the map. He had to know just how many had fallen now.

He opened the door to the room. It was a heavy door and it opened slowly with a heavy creek. The others pushed past him trying to get the first look at the map. It lay against the wall untouched, just the way it had been when they left. The one difference. The lights. They had already gone out in ten places. The bright and glowing light of ten places had turned dark. He darted across the room, sifting through the group of people who were now gathered around it to get a better look.

There really were ten lights out. Arthur racked his brain around how he could have been so off. Ten?! He thought five had been too many! How could this have happened?! He fell to his knees in grief. It was too much.

Arthur let the others ramble on without him. Although he wasn't the only one left out. Matthew had remained silent as always, or at least no one could hear him. And Feliciano had sunk to his knees as well. His older brother was at least trying to get him to stand up.

"The note never mentioned just how quickly they were dieing," Arthur muttered depressed.

Somehow in the midst of their arguing and moaning Ludwig had heard him. "Did you just mention a note?" Ludwig asked thinking back to the one they had found early on.

Arthur nodded although surprised that someone actually heard him, "Y-Yes. Did you get one too? The note our group found warned us about what was going on and we thought it wise to come back and warn everyone."

Ludwig scoffed, "Of course your group vould find zomething useful. our group's basically just said 'good luck and enjoy the pasta!'" He shook his head again, "Of course ve zearched the entire place top to bottom afterward, before deciding that any of the rations vere zafe. Ve couldn't find anyone, or anything giving us answers to vhere the note came from. Vhat did your's say?"

Arthur was surprised to find that they had gotten a note with so little to say, the one their group had gotten seemed to have a lot more to say, "Ah, here," he said pulling it out of the bag that still clung limply to his shoulder.

Ludwig accepted it, greatful to have something to work with, "Zo Vhat's our next course of action then? Ve Obviously can't just abandon everyone else, and ve can't exactly stay here forever," Ludwig tried to decipher possible solutions for their escape, but came back empty handed.

"I'm not sure. For now, stay here I guess. It's safe, and everyone should head back this way eventually. The rest of my group split off to find out just how bad it is. They should be back soon, to report... If they've made it that is," Arthur tried really hard not to think about that possibility. But it was a very real possibility.

Feliciano heard a knock on the door downstairs. "That being zaid there are still more concerns at hand. For instance vhat if zomeone who vas involved in one of these battles came here?" Ludwig and Arthur continued arguing over what they needed to focus on.

It seemed that he was the only one to hear it. The others were too distracted by their own arguments to hear the dying knocks on the front door. A quick check couldn't hurt right? He thought slinking out of the room to investigate who was at the door. He had to get out of that room. It was too depressing, and his mind was beginning to spin with grief. The door to the room was left open making it quite easy to sneak out, as it didn't creak open. He headed quietly down the stairs, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: still don't own hetalia**

Latvia, no he was known as Ravis here. Ravis stumbled through the dense undergrowth of woods. He felt weak from exhaustion and his mind felt even nummer and weaker than his body. He stopped feeling pain quite a while ago. His vision had grown hazy, but he could still see the mansion just a few yards away. His hand was still planted firmly to his side. He was running a high fever now, the world felt cold. Blood had finally stopped streaming out of his side every time he stepped forward, but he suspected that was more from the lack of it, then it was from a healing wound. He felt extremely nauseous. It took everything he had just to keep his head up and to move another step forward. His breathing had already become very ragged.

He was walking almost unconsciously now. Blacking out for several moments. He had to make it back to the mansion he wanted to prevent any unnecessary fighting. The mansion seemed to be the one place the fights wouldn't have reached. Since he'd been walking he'd heard many screams of people fighting. What could have caused such a tragedy to start? Thinking about the pain that he and countless others were going through made him want to give up. To fall to the ground and wait for the end.

He didn't allow himself such mercy. He forced himself to continue forward using his memories as a means to propel himself just a step further a little at a time. He smiled recalling the best of them, times he had laughed. Times he'd spent with Lithuania and Estonia. With Toris and Edward. He tried his best not to remember that they had died, just that they had spent good times together.

He clutched the five thin black disks close to him. Within them were his friends memories. As well as Ivan's, Natalia's, and Katyusha's. They were all labeled with their country names, so now that he knew them by both he could tell whose we're whose. He carried them with him as a reminder. It reminded him of two things. one, of his friends whom he had to leave behind. And two, of the terrible tragedy that had happened there.

He sighed gasping for air as his hazy eyes fell upon the door right in front of him. He'd made it. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, it would have been for nothing if he were to die now. Since he'd managed to walk all this way he felt as if he had to help them. He wouldn't allow anyone else to die for pointless reasons as his friends had.

When his breathing became less ragged he lifted his hand and knocked loudly on the door. The door was big and heavy so it took a lot of his remaining energy to make an audible knock. He had to knock several times before the door started to open. By that time he was ready to collapse. He didn't see clearly who opened the door, but he felt the weight of his body collapse under his broken and failing last thing he heard was that same person's scream as his energy vanished and everything went black.

(Feliciano)

Feliciano stared mortified as he watched Ravis fall to the ground covered in blood. Feliciano didn't even notice his own scream of terror until Ludwig and the others came rushing in around him.

"Vat happened?!" Ludwig questioned Feliciano as Arthur tried to help Ravis up.

Feliciano was still pretty shaken but after the initial shock had faded he managed to talk, "I heard someone knocking at the door, so I went to check it out. But when I opened it he just fainted! Ve~ Ludwig, he'll be okay right?"

Ludwig looked for some confirmation from Arthur. Arthur, Antonio, and Gilbert had managed to move Ravis carefully to the couch. "He's alive for now," Arthur sighed, "but he has an extremely high fever, He's lost circulation to his left foot, and the worst of it is the gaping wound in his right side. There's no telling just how much blood he's lost, but leaving this untreated he'll be dead in less than an hour."

"Alright first priority is to tend to the vounded. Feliciano this stuff is a bit too gruesome for you, ze rest of us should leave the room until they're done," Ludwig instructed them.

"N-n-n-no. I-I want to be helpful. I can remember a bit about first aid, and treating injuries like this. Please? Let me help," Feliciano begged, trying to prove that he could be helpful even though he was always scared of things.

Ludwig hesitated, but seeing the determination in his eyes he agreed, "very vell. Ze rest of us vill be in ze conference room going over plans und strategies."

Feliciano nodded ignoring the fear in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Ravis's mangled body. He and Arthur were the only ones left in the room. Ravis's fever was spiking well over a hundred degrees as the young boy's body was covered with sweat. However that wasn't their first concern. Feliciano took control of the situation. First aid came naturally to him and he felt like this was his chance to prove himself.

His first concern was the wound in Ravis's side the clothing strip he'd wrapped it with was made of rough material and did nothing to stop the bleeding. It had only soaked up blood from his side and held it there. "A-Arthur? There's a first aid kit in the kitchen can you please get it?" Feliciano asked not wanting to leave Ravis's side in case something got worse, or he woke up and tried to move.

Arthur nodded, "No problem. I'll be right back," He hesitated before leaving the room, "Are you sure you'll be okay here by your self for a bit?" He asked concerned knowing just how shaken up Feliciano already was.

Feliciano nodded without looking up, "Ve~ I'm fine. Just please hurry! and grab a wet rag too~!" he ordered surprising even himself.

Arthur would be back soon, until then Feliciano looked over Ravis's injuries. He was most concerned with the stab wound to his right side. What had happened to him? Feliciano began to wonder tearing off Ravis's jacket. It was mostly torn apart already, however the material would just get in the way of bandaging it properly. He removed the jacket and tossed it aside revealing just how bad the the injury was. The thin fabric Ravis used to bandage his wound was drenched in blood. The skin around his injury was also badly bruised, reaching all the way to the middle of his lower chest, and somewhere in the middle of his back. Feliciano didn't dare try turning him over. At this point any wrong move could mean life or death for Ravis.

Just then Arthur made it back with the supplies. "Thanks Arthur." Feliciano said taking the wet rag and placing it on Ravis's forehead.

"Damn," Arthur muttered,"Some wanker really did a number on him," he commented noticing Ravis's horrible wounds, "Anything I can do to help?" He asked Feliciano who had suddenly become serious. Arthur thought he knew a bit about first aid himself, but he felt like he'd be more of a hindrance at this point.

"I'll let you know," Feliciano said quietly for once. He was deep in thought. He rummaged through the first aid kit quickly, looking for bandages. He wanted to have it ready for when he took off the old useless bandage.

Removing the old bandage was the worst. His hands immediately became stained with blood as he gripped the bandage. The wound was new so it didn't have a particularly bad odor, however the room began to smell of rust soon after the bandage was removed. Feliciano tried fruitlessly to hold back tears. He did however manage to keep himself from gagging. The hole in Ravis's side was deep. The blood around it started to spread. Feliciano worked quickly, grabbing the alcohol swabs from the first aid kit. They weren't going to do much, but they'd keep Ravis's skin clean and lower his chances of getting an infection.

By the time Feliciano had cleaned off one side blood had already started to pool out again. Feliciano was crying fiercely, now, just above panicking. He tried desperately to keep his hands from shaking. He took out the cotton mesh in the first aid kit and placed it over Ravis's wound. It would soak up a bit of blood, but it would also help keep it in place, and prevent it from getting infected. Feliciano asked Arthur to help hold Ravis steady as he wound the bandage completely around Ravis's torso. He tried not to make it too tight as he noticed Ravis grimacing in his unconscious state.

Feliciano relaxed for a minute, trying to calm himself down, after he finished wrapping Ravis's wounds. He'd stopped the initial bleeding so as long as his fever went down, Ravis's life wasn't in danger. He took some deep breaths wand moved onto Ravis's ankle. The first thing he did was remove the scrap of fabric that had been carelessly tied around his ankle. About the only thing it was good for was limiting pain, and he wondered just how much it limited. Ravis's ankle was purple and blue and swollen. Feliciano wasn't sure how much he could do. A twisted ankle like this really didn't fall under first aid - although neither did a large stab wound - and he wasn't quite sure how to treat it. After some hesitation he decided to treat it like a broken leg. He carefully reset the foot correctly and splinted it as a precaution using materials he had nearby.

Arthur watched him work silently. Feliciano seemed so serious for once. It was kind of mesmerising to watch. He found it fascinating to see how Feliciano managed to make a splint out of two white flags that he somehow already had on hand. Then without a word Feliciano just got up and left the room, leaving Arthur to sit there wondering if he was finished or if he just went to get something. Looking at him Ravis seemed to be doing a bit better. He had stopped sweating as much, although he still appeared to have a high fever. Also some color had returned to his face.

Feliciano left when he finished; hurrying down the hallway to the bathroom. He had to get the blood off his hands before they stained him permanently. The water was hot but the burning made him feel better. It took his mind off of everything he'd just been through. How could stuff like this just happen? After he'd finally made peace with not having any memories and being thrown into a place like this! He cried, scrubbing fiercely at his hands. people were dying, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't make time reverse, back to when they were all together. He couldn't even keep those who were left safe. Not even those who were in his group, he wasn't strong enough to. He turned off the water drying his hands and his eyes. He would do what he could. To prevent more tragedy. To prevent more deaths. He headed back down the hall to where Arthur and Ravis were. He'd at least saved someone. Right?

Arthur was standing watch still over Ravis. By the time Feliciano returned Arthur had already cleaned up the area. The first aid kit, neatly pushed over next to the couch, and all traces of the blood and malice had left the room. It had an instant calming effect on Feliciano who noticeably relaxed when he saw that Ravis seemed to be doing better.

"Hey, so what now?" Arthur asked noticing that Feliciano had come back.

Feliciano sat down next to Arthur quietly hugging his knees, "ve~ well I guess for now we just wait."

Now that it was quiet and their minds had begun to relax, they could hear the loud arguing upstairs. 'What had Ludwig said they were discussing again?' Feliciano wondered. 'Something about strategies?' Feliciano wondered what he meant by that.

"These are not decisions to be made lightly!" Ludwig yelled loud enough for even Feliciano and Arthur to hear. He always was one to become serious when strategizing.

The door to the conference room slammed shut. "Skrew you! You'll just have to vork vithout ze awesome zat is me! I need to take a breather," Gilbert stormed out of the conference room.

"Gilbert! Get back here! Now is not ze time for you to be throwing a fit!" Ludwig yelled back at him once before giving up. Feliciano shivered. Ludwig could be scary when he got really serious.

"Ve~ Gilbert. What happened up there?" Feliciano asked as Gilbert rounded the corner heading for the door.

Gilbert ignored him, as if he hadn't heard him to begin with. The thought crossed Feliciano's mind to try and stop him from leaving. They had just found Ravis, so who knows what he might run into out there. However Feliciano hesitated a bit too long because Gilbert seemed angry too, and Gilbert was almost as scary as Ludwig when he was angry. Gilbert left out the door in a hurry.

Arthur turned to Feliciano who was obviously thinking the same thing. "Should we have stopped him?" Arthur asked.

"I-I guess not. besides he seemed pretty angry. It's best to leave people to themselves when they're like that," Feliciano deduced. The yelling upstairs went back down to a subtle roar, consisting mostly of Ludwig's voice. Feliciano wondered how his brother was managing to get along with Ludwig since he always seemed to hate the guy.

(Elizaveta)

There was a soft rustle of twigs and leaves behind where Elizaveta sat. She jumped, spilling the her basket of herbs in a loud clatter. She cursed herself for giving away her position. She and Roderich had been on edge ever since they'd found Mei's corpse. Since then they'd been careful not to run into anyone. She'd been doing quite well until just now. She and Roderich had even found a nice secure place hidden away within the forest. They had stayed within those walls until just recently, but now that the rain had stopped, she and Roderich had both gone out to gather more supplies. The small amount they had left wasn't going to last them more than a few more days, and whereas it might have been safer to wait those few days, they also knew they weren't as likely to be wary like they were now, and if anyone was still alive then they were definitely going to be wary of their surroundings.

Elizaveta gripped her frying pan firmly. She wasn't sure how useful it would be in a battle with people that carried real weapons, but she could defend herself and she supposed it could at least knock someone out. She waited to see who walked into sight, not wanting to be noticed if she didn't need to be she stayed quiet. A dark vision emerged just into sight. "Ah there you are Eliza I've been looking for you," Roderich smiled stepping closer.

Elizaveta relaxed for a minute before gripping her frying pan and whacking him over the head, "Roderich! you scared the crap out of me! I thought we were going to meet back at the fort!"

Roderich stumbled backward stunned. He held his hand up to his now throbbing head, "Well, hitting me is completely uncalled for. I just thought it'd be safer if we headed back now. Besides I don't think anyones in this part of the woods right now. Do you hear anyone else?"

Then as if just to disprove Roderich, the sound of a third set of footprints followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, which is where these characters are from. However 'A' / Alice, Is my OC

Gilbert stormed out mansion. His brother sure had become a pain in his ass since they first realized what was going on out here. He enjoyed the gentle breeze that swept through the woods. The clouds overhead had just begun to part, revealing a late morning sky. He kicked a nearby stick, to vent out some of his anger. He really needed to be alone write now. If only he had a journal so he could document how much less awesome Ludwig was.

He heard the sound of laughter, and a bit of arguing off in the distance. It hit him with a stroke of curiosity. How could anyone still laugh? With what was going on now, he found it hard to believe. He followed the voices, just a few hundred meters into the woods. Woods that had become suddenly navigable now that the sun had started to leak through.

Roderich started to go on about how much his head hurt. Elizaveta shut him up noticing the sound of footsteps that was growing louder, "Shut it! Roderich do you hear that?" Elizaveta asked him. That quieted him instantly, moving between Eliza and whoever was approaching them.

"We should retreat back to the fort, we'd be safer there, " Elizaveta whispered.

Roderich shook his head as the footsteps were almost on top of them, "We can't take that chance. There could be more of them. They could have already taken the fort, and we'd be running into a trap. And what if he follows us only he's faster and- "

Elizaveta cut him off, covering his mouth with her hand. He was talking utter gibberish. She wondered what was going through his head, to be talking so much more than usual. Then she noticed how wide his eyes were. He'd never been in battle like this before, definitely not in his forgotten past. Elizaveta had... many times, she was certain of it. She couldn't remember them, but she felt accustomed to the thinking and strategic mind that situations like this demanded.

Gilbert emerged from the woods in front of them calmly. He looked surprised and even a little annoyed when he realised it was Roderich and Elizaveta who had been the ones he heard laughing off in the woods. Wait, they had been laughing right? What made it easy for them to laugh in a situation likes this? Why could they get away with a peaceful life and not the rest of them?! He grew angry taking his anger towards everything out on them.

Elizaveta looked stunned to see Gilbert emerge from the woods. It felt strange to her to view him as an enemy. The people they'd met in the mansion had all seemed so normal, it was hard for her to imagine that one of them had killed Mei. She turned to Roderich not wanting this to turn into a fight, "We should really run," She whispered.

Gilbert took a step towards them, "Vhere are you running away too, you little cowards?! Vhat are you even doing Vay out here? Vasn't your group zupposed to be off zat vay?" He gestured to the North.

Roderich and Elizaveta took up defensive positions unsheathing their weapons. Well, Elizaveta didn't really unsheath anything so much as hold her frying pan steadily in front of herself. As calm as Roderich looked, she doubted he could talk in a coherently. She answered Gilbert's question instead, staring intently on the sword at his waist, "Stay Back!" She ordered not wanting him to get any closer, "What would you know about cowardice! Our group diverged when the path split. And our friend. Mei, who left for just a moment... she died! What the hell do you know about cowardice!"

Gilbert was unphased. He was used to hearing people yell, he had Ludwig for a little brother. He laughed slightly, not so much because he thought it was funny, but more because of the mess the situation had become, "Zo you guys are one of ze groups zat have lost zomeone huh? Zucks for you!" He wasn't sure why he was still talking with them. They obviously didn't know anything important and they were really annoying.

That was the last straw for Roderich, he finally snapped, "Don't you dare speak of Mei as if she were insignificant! she was a person for gods sake!" He took several steps toward Gilbert unconsciously, making Gilbert nervous as the tip of a sword was pointed at him.

On instinct Gilbert withdrew his blade as defense. Of course Roderich took it as offense and decided to act first. To anyone else, including to Elizaveta, it would have looked like the fight was started by Roderich, and Gilbert had merely blocked it.

The one thing Gilbert couldn't stand was being treated as inferior, "You better back down now girly-boy," He said through gritted teeth as their swords pressed up close to each others throats.

Roderich used the insult to fuel his second attack. Swinging his sword around to slice through Gilbert's stomach. Roderich wasn't thinking of the consequences now. He'd realize them all to late.

Gilbert blocked Roderich's second attack with the other side of his sword. He smiled grimly taking the fight seriously now flipping the sword around to cut through a part of Roderich's shirt and coat. "You vant a fight? you got one," Gilbert taunted him.

Elizaveta screamed, "Roderich come on let's just retreat! we'll be safer in the fort!"

Roderich tried to agree regaining his footing and running back through the woods following Elizaveta.

Gilbert wasn't letting them get away that easy though. He ran after them leveling his sword so it would have minimal air resistance. Most people would have sheathed theirs but this fight was far from over. He chased after them. Able to follow them much more easily now that the light had started to show through the trees.

He caught up to them quickly, but not before they had reached the fort. It's walls were at least eight feet tall and made of concrete, and the gate to it was at least as thick but made of iron and topped with barbed wire, to accompany it's slightly shorter height. metal poles stuck out of it at an angle from various directions.

Roderich and Elizaveta slowed at the entrance to try and barricade themselves, but failed. Gilbert came up from behind Roderich bringing the weight of his sword down on his back. This time it drew blood. Nothing critical just a deep gash and another tear in Roderich's shirt. It was obvious who was more skilled with the sword. Roderich grunted in pain stumbling a few feet forward away from Gilbert before turning around.

Elizaveta tried to help, lifting her frying pan above her head before putting her weight behind it and bashing it over Gilbert's head with all her force.

Gilbert had to take a few steps backward, allowing Roderich time to recover. His head felt ready to explode from the impact. It was an agonizingly familiar feeling. The familiarity of it just made his headache worse. Lucky for him though he was used to blows like that, or else he'd be unconscious right now. He staggered back a few feet, gripping his aching his head. His vision blurred to the point where all he saw was Roderich coming at him. He tried to block but didn't know where.

Roderich's sword went through Gilbert's right side, while Elizaveta watched helplessly. Gilbert gagged forward smiling invisibly.

"Roderich stop! That was our chance to make it inside! Come on!" She yelled to no avail.

Roderich couldn't respond as he was already blocking Gilbert's next attack. Gilbert laughed able to see a little better with a new source of pain dissolving that of his headache, "You can not defeat me! for I am awesome!" Elizaveta wondered just how hard she'd hit him on the head.

Gilbert's and Roderich's swords clashed as they moved directionless amongst the shrubs, trees, and in the small clearing. Roderich had somehow improved a bit since the start of the fight. and while they were anything but even, he was managing to keep up with Gilbert's cockyness. Elizaveta had a sudden thought to get between their fight. She wasn't ready to see more death. She wished they would both just grow up and drop the senseless arguing already, but boys would be boys, and sometimes, boys needed an extra push.

She ran between them, ready to whack them both over the head if they needed it. "Just stop it alread-" Her eyes grew wide with the sudden sting in her sides. It was sharp and at first she wasn't sure if what she was feeling could even be described as pain. Her breath caught until she looked down. She almost didn't want to, she could tell from the expression of Roderich who was right in front of her what had just happened. Still as if instinctually she was forced to look down.

Two blades protruded from her midsection, bathed in red. one going in, one sticking out. blood trickled down her sides with her first renewed breath of air. A scream was let out as the pain sunk in. Of course that only caused more pain as the expanding of her chest caused some of her injured organs to tear open further. She felt dizzy and nauseated as her legs became useless. She fell to her knees the two swords cutting up into her lung. They had broken either side of her rib cage, as soon as she'd been stabbed. She rather quickly started to find it hard to breathe.

Gilbert and Roderich suddenly woke up from whatever state of shock they were in pulling their blood drenched swords from her limp body. They were both very concerned for her. Even Gilbert who made it seem like he couldn't care less about either of them.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, even after her own screams fell silent. her head buzzed with the pain she felt. The two blades scrapped at her insides as they were pulled from her body. Not that either of the boys could have known that would happen. More blood poured out of her as her body screamed in agony. She couldn't scream with her voice, not any longer. Her body had to work twice as hard for just a single sustainable breath, and even that soon faded.

She wondered if this was how Mei felt. As her own body grew cold. She couldn't see it as her eyes had grown hazy and her body had grown numb, but her blood had pooled out around her. There was more blood outside her body than in now.

She looked up at her boys. At Gilbert and Roderich, who sat looking down at her, tears streaming down each of their faces. She looked up at them, barely able to see any longer. Her body was going limp. She smiled at them, maybe now they would stop fighting. If her death had somehow prevented them from killing each other then. She thought. Then she wouldn't mind dying. She stared up at the two of them for as long as she could. Until their image faded into the nothing, and she slipped into the silence.

Roderich and Gilbert looked down at Elizaveta, who lay staring up at them in turn, her light dress becoming heavily soaked in her dark blood. The sunlight seemed out of place in such a dark scene. "Elizaveta! Come on. Don't do this to me! I can't lose you too!" Roderich cried.

"Come on Eliza. It's too un-awesome for you to die like zis!" Gilbert shook her lightly, tears dripping from his chin. His mind ran ragged trying to come up with an explanation for this outcome.

Roderich glared at him, "How dare you. This is all your fault! Don't touch her!"

Roderich's groundless accusation infuriated Gilbert, masking his pain, "My fault!?" He yelled raising to his feet with his sword, "How is zis My fault?! Ze awesome me has done nothing wrong! Zis is all your fault!"

Roderich rose as well, "Cut the narcissistic crap Gilbert. Zis whole scenario is your fault and you know it!" He raised his blade, which now glowed red in the morning light from Eliza's blood, to point it at Gilbert, "And I'll make you pay for your crimes!"

"No! It is I who vill avenge Elizaveta!" Gilbert refuted, slashing his sword forward toward roderich's shoulder.

Roderich blocked it, with a loud clash of two blades, symbolizing the start of their true fight. Neither of them held back, not in the least. Both of them not caring if it would bring them death. Thier only thought was of finishing the other off.

They moved between stances. Each cut fueling them to fight harder. Never once did they slow. Never once did they phase. In fact, nearing the end they had picked up speed. The rate of thier injuries moved faster as well, as they lost the energy and will to block. They completely buried any signs of weakness. If they showed even a little they knew it would mean instant death.

However, eventually reality caught up to them, and they were no longer able to fight. Their bodies were too mangled, and the majority of their blood, and torn apart entrails, lay strewn across their forged battlefield several yards deeper into the woods. Just out of sight from the fort. They both collapsed alongside Elizaveta. The two of them, despite the fact that they should have died minutes ago from lack of air and blood loss, still tried to reach out to strangle one another. At this point they didn't know why they were so enraged. It had merely become the only thing they were capable of feeling. They finally went limp, one after the other, still trying to land that finishing blow.

(Ravis)

Ravis stirred quietly. It was warm. That was the first thing he had noticed. Outside it had been so cold, and he no longer felt wet like he had recalled it had been. Cold and wet. Warm and dry. He wondered if he'd finally gone to join his friends. He moved a little trying to get into a more comfortable position than flat lying on his back. He twitched as he felt intense pain hit him directly in his right side. It was stomach churning to be hit with so much pain at once.

His eyes flew open from the sudden pain. He definitely wasn't dead. The pain lingered for a moment before fading slowly into a numb sting. Italy's golden brown eyes stared back at him just a few feet away. He looked surprised and happy to see him. "Ravis you're awake! Ve~ Arthur come look he's finally awake," Italy exclaimed.

Soon England came into view as well, the two of them kneeling beside him. Ravis mentally shook himself. It wasn't Italy, and England, not here at least. Here they only knew themselves as Feliciano Vargas, and Arthur Kirkland.

Feliciano leaned in slightly before asking, "How are you feeling? Are you doing any better?"

Ravis just nodded, unsure of how else to answer. His mind was still running through everything. Where he was. What was happening. What might have happened while he was sleeping. Everything that had ever happened. All his memories he clung desperately to, as if to assure himself that they were real. It was the one thing he was thankful for. After everything that had happened if he didn't have these simple memories he wasn't sure he would be able to cope. It was true that not everything in his past had been pleasant or perfect, at times they had even seemed like nightmares. But despite this they were the only things that connected him to where he was now. They showed him that at one time he had known something other than this forsaken world they were trapped in.

Feliciano sighed a bit of relief at knowing that Ravis was feeling better. He had been worried ever since he'd found him on the front steps. At that time he really wasn't sure if Ravis was even alive.

Arthur asked next, "Ravis what happened to you? Where's your group?" he asked earnestly.

Ravis swallowed going back to the memory. It felt distant now. Although it wasn't that long ago at all. It all went down in just a few hours ago. Although that depended on how long ago Ravis had passed out. Taking a deep breath he moved his mouth to talk, and then managed to form words, "We. We got separated in the storm. It was too loud and dark. And so I don't know what happened to. Vash and Lilli, " he spoke in broken sentences trying to get enough air against the tight bandages. However if the bandages were any looser he would have bled out and died by now.

"What about the others? Edward... and Toris? what happened to them?" Arthur asked, trying to remember the names.

Ravis closed his eyes and thought back on the terrifying memory. How he wished he could forget the sight, "Somehow, we managed to stick together. We set up a camp after the rain stopped and tried to sleep. But. But it wasn't long before I heard something off in the woods. A few minutes later. Ivan came out covered in blood," He had to stop momentarily as the memory caused him to shiver violently.

Feliciano was shaking as well, he didn't like scary stories.

Ravis continued before anyone could interrupt him, "He came right for Edward. T-Toris and I. We yelled for him to run but. By the time he managed to move. Ivan had already got him in the side. He was still okay then. And the three of us. Somehow we managed to find ourselves firing at Ivan. We. We didn't want to kill him. Just scare him off or something. Then his sisters joined in. And we were really in trouble. Edward fired a bullet that killed Natalia. Before he collapsed," Ravis started crying as the memory sent waves of tears through him, "And even that didn't stop Ivan."

Arthur and Feliciano listened in complete and utter shock to the violence in Ravis's story.

"Me and Toris tried to run. But we couldn't get away in the thickets. Katyusha ended up. Beating Ivan to us. Killing Toris and dying in the process. And then. When Ivan caught up to me. I couldn't move. Because I twisted my ankle. And. I. Didn't have another choice. I. I. I killed Ivan," Ravis's tears were flowing steadily now. The whole thing seemed too horrific to be real. And yet too real to just be a nightmare. He could still feel the weight of the pitchfork in his hands as it went through Ivan's body. He used his least numb hand to try and wipe up some of his tears.

Feliciano and Arthur looked at the person before them. He'd been through so much, they realized. Lost everything, and even had to suffer through the guilt of murder. He was one of the youngest of all of them. Even younger than Feliciano. Although he may not act the part as much as Feliciano does. Arthur and Feliciano were at a loss for words. Anything they could say now would just be out of place.

Ravis continued his story ignoring the stab of pain in his side from his wound, "That's how I got this. Wound in my side. After it was over. I just wanted to. See if my friends were okay. I had to carry Toris. Back to the clearing with Edward. I was so glad. Then they were both still breathing," He started to calm down as he recalled his memories and what happened after the battle was over.

Arthur, having paid close attention, asked, "Wait. You said they were still breathing? I thought you said Katyusha killed Toris. Where are they? Maybe we can still save them."

Ravis shook his head. He stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact, "They both died. Only a few minutes later. But not before. Toris told me," he rubbed his eyes, refusing to cry again, before continuing, "To try and recover our memories."

"Wait does that mean-" Arthur let Ravis answer.

Ravis nodded, "I-I can remember everything," he nearly smiled. Touching the black disk that clung to his side through the bandages.

Arthur's shock grew. Even feliciano seemed interested more, now that they had stopped talking about death. "But that would mean you know a way out of here!" Arthur said excited at some possible good news.

Feliciano had a different question, "Does that mean you know all of our real names?"

Ravis answered Feliciano's question first. Entirely because it wasn't something sad for a change. "Yes. I-I know your names," He smiled happily. "You're North Italy. And you're England." He actually almost laughed. Thinking about it, the two of them were usually on opposite sides of a war. Or to be more exact Italy was almost always running from England. But here they both were, sitting together like old friends. It was strange the friendships that could be created here, unaltered by the past.

"Ve~ what's so funny Ravis? Oh! And what about your name?"

"We can worry about that later. What about a way out of here? What do you know?!"

Ravis ignored England again, "it's Latvia. And. I was just thinking that. In the past. You two were always at war. With each other."

"Wow. Really? Ve~ Arthur you wouldn't go to war against me would you?!"

England had had about enough, "That's not important right now! We should be more concerned with an actual escape route! Ravis! Please tell me what you bloody know already!"

The room went silent for a moment. Well all but Ludwig's ranting upstairs. But Ravis hadn't noticed it too much yet. Latvia looked away guilty. The room's happy energy completely vanished. He stared at a spot on the floor before delivering the bad news to Arthur, "There... Is no way out."

Arthur didn't buy it, "What?! There has to be a way out! The notes haven't lied yet, And the notes have said that we can remember how to escape by recovering our memories!"

Ravis was confused, "What notes?"

Arthur stared at him, "Didn't your group get a note? I thought everyone did. That's what it sounded like anyway. Even Feliciano's group got one. Not that it was helpful." Feliciano shook his head, "Ve?~ but it came with pasta!"

"W-we never. Saw anything," He wondered what that meant for them. Were they just that unlucky?

"Maybe Vash and Lilli found one and this 'A' assumed you'd be with them," although Arthur honestly doubted it. She seemed to always know where they were at all times. Honestly it was a bit unsettling.

"Y-yeah. Wait. A? As in. Alice?" Ravis asked recalling the memory he had of their 'way out'.

Arthur took a deep sigh trying to calm himself down a bit, "Ravis you had better start talking. And don't leave anything out," he complained.

Ravis sighed and tried to explain it, "The details are still fuzzy. But I think. We all got here separately. I remember standing by the wall. And there was this girl. Her name was Alice. I'm not sure why. Or how, But. She's why we're here. Like that note we found when we first woke up here said. It explained, more or less a way out but the details are completely impossible." He was getting better at breathing now.

"What are these details?" Arthur asked. Maybe if he could hear them he could figure something out.

Ravis tried to find the words, but nothing fit, "I don't know how to explain it. Or it's like I can't."

"Damn there must be some kind of magic preventing him from sharing it with the rest of us," Arthur cursed.

Of course Arthur would assume magic was involved. Ravis sighed, remembering his own past. That's when he noticed his friend's disks weren't with him. He felt around him frantically, his eyes growing wide, "W-where are they?!" he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

Feliciano jumped a bit, startled by Ravis's sudden moving, "Where's what? Ravis you need to sit still or you'll reopen your wound!" Ravis was half sitting, but mostly he had propped himself up, as he frantically looked for the disks that belonged to his friends. He settled back onto his back as side started to ache again. Enough to make him almost black out again. He started sweating again as he panicked.

"My. Friend's disks. I was. holding onto. them. where. are they?" he managed to get out between gasps for air. He could barely move, but with the energy in his fingertips he still tried to search for them.

Ravis's eyes were closed to block out the pain, but he heard Arthur's voice, "You mean these?" Ravis opened his eyes enough to see Arthur hold up the five thin disks. Feliciano watched, shocked that Arthur had found such a thing and not mentioned it earlier, "I found you clutching them while Feliciano was in the bathroom. I was just waiting for you to mention them. Why would you carry them around with you anyway?"

Ravis relaxed a bit knowing he hadn't lost them. He took a moment to breathe before answering, "I wanted everyone. To know what. happened. And. Also because. It's all I. Have left of them. I can't see their memories but. I can hold onto them."

Feliciano and Arthur tried comforting Ravis before loud yelling had them staring intently at the door the led to the conference room upstairs. "Who exactly is up there?" Ravis asked frightened by all the noise.

Feliciano answered him, "Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, and my big brother, " He looked back at the top of the stairs, "The one doing the yelling right now. That's Ludwig. He sounds big and scary but he's not so bad."

Ravis wasn't so sure, he sounded pretty scary. The door to the conference room flew open and everyone pretty much stormed out. Ludwig leading them. He nodded once to Ravis acknowledging him, before turning to Arthur and Feliciano, "Have either of you zeen Gilbert recently?"

Feliciano felt uncomfortable noticing Ludwig's uneasiness, "Not recently. No," He answered.

Ludwig paced the room a little bit before pausing to run his hand through his hair.

"Why? Ludwig What's happened?" Arthur asked eager to get all the facts.

"It seems a few more lights have gone out on ze map. Zree(Three) actually," Francis answered soberly, taking another swig from his wine bottle.

Arthur looked around the room. Who else was still out there? Alfred, and Sadiq? He hoped nothing had happened to them. Although he was starting to worry considering they were supposed to be right behind him. He sat down, "Well damn, who else is still out there?"

Ludwig answered him, "Zat's vhat ve're trying to figure out... vhere's Gilbert?" He asked trying to get a better answer.

Feliciano answered him. Trying to keep calm although his eyes were wide from fear and shock, "He stormed out the back door about half an hour ago."

"Und you just let him go!" Ludwig yelled scaring everyone else in the room. Although he wasn't so much angry, as he was concerned.

Arthur answered because Feliciano's throat had closed up from holding back too many tears, "Well we weren't about to stop him! How were we supposed to know there were 'rules' about who can leave you bloody git!"

"There is a WAR raging just outside these doors! You didn't think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to let someone leave by themselves?!" Ludwig continued to yell.

Antonio sighed, "Look. let's not argue about who's fault it is. None of us were responsible for babysitting the idiot who left the mansion. Let's all just go out and look for him."

"That's a great idea Antonio. However, One of us needs to stay here to watch over Ravis," Arthur disputed.

"Y-you don't have to stay behind for me. I-I'll be fine," Ravis said trying not to be a burden on them. Although it was rather hard for him not to cause some trouble considering He was completely immobilized.

"No. You're still in critical condition. If anything were to go wrong someone needs to be here in order to help. People are dying, we can't lose anyone else. Besides someone needs to stay here in case Gilbert comes back at the very least," Arthur reasoned.

"Very vell someone stay behind. ze rest of of us need to go hunt down my idiot brother," Ludwig said heading for the back door.

Antonio, Francis, and Lovino followed him. Lovino pulled his brother with him, "Come on Feliciano! You are not leaving me alone with them again!"

"But I have to watch over Ravis!" He pleaded trying to stay out of possible fighting.

Arthur didn't take notice of the reason Feliciano wanted to stay behind, "Don't worry I'll watch over him you should go," He told Feliciano.

Lovino dragged him another few steps towards the door, "See. Come on! You're coming with me this time!"

"But. Arthur, are you sure you can handle it? What if-"

"We'll be fine just go! Get some fresh air," Arthur shooed him off.

Before he could say another word Feliciano was dragged out the door just behind Ludwig, Antonio, and Francis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I'm still not the creator of Hetalia**

Feliciano was startled by the sudden light. It was dim in the mansion, and the lack of windows led him to believe it was night right now. Instead bright morning light shined through the trees. Fresh morning dew had settled among the grass and underbrush. It was hardly the place he'd imagined to see everyone dying in. A sort of peace was settled over the place. Calm and soothing, as if luring him into a false sense of safety. A warm breeze blew over him. It was impossible to resist. Feliciano had begun to relax, and looked about his surroundings with a sense of security.

Ludwig barked out orders for everyone to stick together and not get left behind. Furthermore they needed to be quiet and of course keep their eyes out for Gilbert. No one was to know they were out here. It was unknown how many people were still out here trying to kill them but it was best to stay low on the radar, considering their was at least a few.

Feliciano followed closely behind Ludwig although not quite next to him and not directly behind him either. Lovino walked just a few steps behind his brother. Although he'd prefer to be behind everyone. Right now he was sandwiched between Ludwig, and Antonio and Francis. Putting him really on edge.

Feliciano was following along okay, but he forgot that he was also supposed to be paying attention to his surroundings. He was enjoying the the sun and the air too much. It made him fell like things could be alright again. A lot of really bad things had happened, but he was becoming sure that things could still turn around. In fact he was certain they'd find Gilbert.

He was pulled from his daydream of a happy world in which they all lived and got along in, when he slammed into Ludwig's back. He hadn't noticed they had all stopped. Even his brother wasn't next to him. He had stopped several feet back. their eyes were wide with shock. Feliciano looked around Ludwig's shoulders to apologize for bumping into him. He never got the chance. Before he had even opened his mouth he was held frozen by the sight in front of him.

It tore him away from the blissful peace he had felt just a moment ago. Now it was a terrifying silence. every last fear and regret he had ever felt poured in on him all at once drowning him. It was the worst thing he could have seen at this moment. He might never dream again. He certainly would never feel at peace again. Of that he was sure.

Before them lie the corpses of three people. among them. Gilbert. Ludwig wasn't taking it well. He had fallen to his knees with grief. Blood covered the area. Splattered around the scene like it had just rained. The faces of both Roderich and Gilbert were horrifying in itself. Their faces twisted in anger. And their bodies were brutally hacked apart, supposedly by one another. Bits of flesh and organs lay strewn across the scene. Elizaveta was the only one there who looked a little peaceful. Her eyes glossed over as she looked up at the sky. She was smiling sweetly despite her face being spattered with blood and a large pool of blood that had spilled out from two skewering wounds from her sides.

Ludwig was at the brink of tears looking at his brother's mangled corpse. Feliciano had backed up a good ten feet, muttering incoherently. 'This wasn't happening. Not now. Not when everything was about to get better!' Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees as well.

Lovino sat next to him not really wanting to stand anymore either. Antonio came over and comforted them. Lovino barely fought him off, as he wrapped his arms around the two, to keep them safe. Feliciano thought it was nice. to have someone look out for him like that. He didn't know why his brother always seemed to be complaining about Antonio, he was nice.

Francis being the odd one out confronted Ludwig, "Ludwig. Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Ludwig was seething with anger and grief. Sure his brother was an idiot, but he was his brother. That's more than most people had. He cared immensely for his brother. Even though he rarely showed it. The sight before him had him raging with anger, and self hatred. How could he have let this happen? His last conversation with his brother rang through his head. It hadn't ended well, and now he'd never have the opportunity to apologize, or even to tell him how much he meant to him.

He would never know exactly what happened to his brother, but any faith he had in humanity died there. The two lying beside Gilbert were the corpses of Roderich and Elizaveta. They'd seemed nice at first. that one time he'd seen them, back at the mansion. But somehow they were the two responsible for his brothers death. If people like them could do something so horrible, then what was stopping the others? of course he still trusted Feliciano and the others in his group. even Arthur. But he wondered about the ones who were fighting for their lives out here? Could they even be trusted if they surrendered? For someone to kill in such great violence. He wondered if something had happened to them out there.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, concerned because Ludwig was usually so calm and collected.

"Ve can't trust any of zem!" Ludwig yelled turning around.

Feliciano, and a few others cringed away from Ludwig's loud voice. No one else noticed it but Feliciano could tell that Ludwig had been fighting back tears.

Ludwig continued his angered ranting, "If people like zem could do zomething zo awful vhat's stopping ze rest of zem!" He was ranting more to himself than to them, but they had no trouble hearing him, "Our original plan iz gone! Ve can't just sit around und vait for ze others to return, zen zey might just be planning to kill us all!"

Everyone was still quiet, but a few of them had started to agree with him. It was a valid point. There was no use in risk in all of their lives to take in a few people that might have survived this attack.

Feliciano was a little more brave around Ludwig. Despite looking and acting tough, he was actually pretty nice most of the time, "B-But what about Ravis?" He asked.

Ludwig had forgotten about him. Was he a threat too? He was severely injured now, but who was to say he wouldn't attack them later, "Zere's no zaying who ve can trust. Ve should get rid of him as vell."

Feliciano couldn't believe what he was hearing Ludwig saying. It wasn't like him! But then Feliciano had to remind himself, that he hadn't really known Ludwig that long. It'd been less than a full day since they'd met. Still Feliciano couldn't believe that he actually felt that way.

Everyone broke out into an argument with him. Ravis was not a threat. Although they still backed him up on not accepting people who had been involved in the battles, they refused to just cast Ravis out on the street. Much to Feliciano's relief they finally agreed that Ravis could stay with their group. However he was never to be allowed a weapon, not even after he recovered. This didn't bother Feliciano, he'd prefer it if everyone would just stay away from fighting in general. Although he worried that if Ludwig ever found out about the disks Ravis had. He might come after him.

After that he became a bit more withdrawn from the group. They began discussing strategy. They needed a new place to set up as a base. The mansion was too easily targeted.

Feliciano didn't want to be a part of the discussion. He slowly backed away from the group, disappearing into the woods left of the battlefield.

When everyone was out of sight, he ran. Not far, but just to feel himself run. He was fastest when he was running from something and that was exactly what he was doing now. He didn't like the way things were happening. But he didn't know what else to say. The others were so much stronger than him. He was actually a bit scared of them.

He stopped running as he ran into another clearing. It felt strange to him that they hadn't seen it earlier. It was a huge structure. Although still quite a bit smaller than the mansion. But the fort was rather wide. Expanding at least a few hundred meters in either direction. It towered over him as he stood next to it gazing up.

There was the sound of rustling leaves and footsteps from behind him. Feliciano turned around expecting to find an enemy ready to attack him. Not that he was able to decipher friend from foe any longer.

Lovino, his brother, came stumbling out of the woods very unhappily. Lovino looked relieved to see his brother although his expression didn't show it. His mind still processed the fort behind Feliciano while he talked, "What the hell Feliciano! You can't just disappear like that! What the hell were you thinking! Do you know how dangerous it is here?! What would have happened if I hadn't come after you?"

Feliciano looked away embarrassed at getting caught, "Sorry Lovino. I-"

"Ah, save your apologies!" Lovino ignored him finally processing the small fortress behind his brother, "What is this place anyway?" He asked.

Feliciano looked behind him at the large fort, "Ve~ I'm not really sure. I just found it. Pretty cool huh?"

Lovino couldn't believe how hairbrained his younger brother could be sometimes, "Feliciano this is-"

He was cut off by several people as they came into the clearing. "Hey Lovi did you find him!" Antonio called to Lovino.

Lovino twitched slightly at the nickname. It was a perfectly logical nickname. Just a shortened version of his own, but yet it seemed more personal to him somehow. Thrown a bit off guard he merely answered, "Y-Yeah! He's over here."

The rest of the group caught up to them within a few minutes. Lecturing Feliciano on the importance of not wandering off until they actually made it in sight of the fort.

"Zo what iz zis place?" Francis asked speaking the thoughts of everyone there.

"It zeems to be a fort," Ludwig remarked, placing his hand on the thick concrete wall, "Und it's pretty sturdy by ze looks of it."

"Well we were just talking about needing a new hideout," Antonio interjected.

Ludwig nodded, "Zis place does zeem to fit the bill. However it zeems strange that a fort vould just drop out of the sky like zat. Anyvays ve should at least check out ze inside before moving everything out here."

There were murmurs of agreement as everyone followed him in. Even if someone hadn't agreed they pretended to because no one wanted to risk going against Ludwig's chain of command right now.

They pushed the door open with ease. The inside of the fort was much different. It was basically the same walls and a tented maze of sorts in the center. There wasn't even a roof to the place. Save for the sheets of fabric used to tent the inside. Despite this small setback it was still a very effective fort. It would work well they decided, to keep out enemies, and shelter them until the fighting was over.

They worked as a group assigning roles, and deciding what was important to bring. The whole process took almost an hour, due to their conflicting natures. Eventually they decided on bringing only necessary medical supplies, and then as much food as they could carry in one trip. Unfortunately making only one trip severely limited the amount of necessary supplies they could bring. they would most likely need to return in a day or two to replenish on at least food.

Arthur and Ludwig were to tackle carrying Ravis back to the fort. Ludwig would help carry him, because it would otherwise take too many people, and even further dwindle the amount of rations they could bring. Antonio and francis were put in charge of gathering food. While Feliciano, seeing as there was only a small amount of medical supplies, was put to supervising them and bringing whatever he could carry. Lovino however was going to stay behind at the fort. This was important for various reasons. One he could keep it closed off to enemies until the rest of the group got back, and two he could figure out a little more about it's strong points and its weak points.

The sun was high in the sky before the first of the group arrived. Lovino was happy to see them he liked being able to get away from all of them for awhile, it was relieving to see that they had all made it back safely. His brother got back first. Proudly carrying a first aid kit and an arms full of pasta boxes. Behind him was Antonio and Francis each of them had a share of various bottles of alcohol. Apparently Feliciano had been given too much responsibility and failed to stop them from over bringing the useless stuff. They also brought along some of the food Feliciano and Lovino had made earlier.

They had all made it inside already before Ludwig and Arthur came into view. The two of them had been significantly slower, although it was actually impressive that they managed to keep up as much as they did. They had stretched Ravis out onto a large bed sheet and were carefully walking at exactly the same distance from each other to keep Ravis from bumping around to much. Despite their efforts Ravis looked like he was about to pass out.

Lovino left the gate open once they were in sight. No one had been anywhere nearby during the entire time they were gone, so he decided it would be safe for him to check on their supplies.

There was actually a lot less than he expected, between his brother, the tomato bastard, and Francis, there was barely enough to last them till lunch tomorrow. The food had been piled against the inside wall of the fort.

He helped his brother locate the single mattress inside the tent like structure. The tent have many layers of white sheets, creating an overall number of layers to be about 16. Although the sheets were thin, they covered the top as well, making it at least somewhat waterproof. The outer surface sheets were almost soaked to damp. The inner ones however remained nice and dry. Now that it was sunny out the inside of the tent appeared to almost flow. Radiating a magnificently white light.

Feliciano put the first aid kit next to the mattress. It was pretty much decided that Ravis would get the mattress. Being the wounded and immobile one he needed the extra support to recover properly. The rest of them would sleep inside the tent as well, but with sleeping bags. Lovino had found a few of them wedged between the layers of sheets that made up the tent.

Arthur and Ludwig carefully carried ravis through the gate of the fort. Arthur was concerned about all the movement Ravis had undergone. He looked like he was in serious pain. Not that Arthur was faring much better himself. It was quite a walk to carry Ravis from the mansion to their fort, and Ravis was actually pretty heavy.

Ludwig was the one stuck walking backward, seeing as he was the stronger and more balanced of the two. Although it was hard to tell if Ludwig was having any trouble carrying Ravis at all. His expression hadn't changed at all since he'd delivered the news. It remained the cold and even distant, void of any emotion he might still carry. Arthur really hadn't been that surprised by the information. Yes, it stung quite a bit, but he could see it coming a bit. Back then, before they went out searching he could feel the same energy he did the previous times. He didn't exactly like to dwell on that though. It made him feel ostracized from the rest of them.

Because of the strain to keep Ravis steady, Arthur didn't even register that they were getting closer to the fort. He didn't know how far it was, so he assumed that it was a lot further than they were now. But, as he grew closer to it, he could feel something. It was similar to what he felt when the gate glowed earlier. But it was a bit different, less foreboding maybe. It wasn't as as disorienting, but it still held a sort of magic to it that threw him off just a bit. He looked up as they crossed the threshold. There was just something about it. As far as first impressions go the fort didn't particularly have a bad one. It just didn't seem like the kind of place Arthur wanted to stay. The whole thing just seemed too... off to him.

Once the gate had been closed behind them and they had managed to get Ravis settled in the center of the fort, Arthur's mind wandered back the strange air about the gate. He worried there was something about it he was overlooking. He spoke his fears without thinking, "There's something odd about this place. Has anyone else noticed it?"

Everyone shook their heads eyeing him strangely, and Feliciano ignored him completely tending to Ravis's injuries. Lovino answered him, being the one who had been there the longest, "What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time there's nothing wrong with it, " Lovino scoffed at Arthur's strange question.

Despite feeling rather awkward amongst the rest of the group as they stared at him, he left the inner portion of the fort and moved over to one of the walls. There was about a foot of room to stand around the base of the forts walls, and if you stood there you could see over the top of the fort. Arthur looked down over the side and could see the large spikes spaced out in a row around the circumference of the fort. He was almost drawn to it by whatever magic it was that left him feeling uneasy.

"Arthur? What iz it?! What ze 'ell iz with you all of a zudden?" Francis asked following him out of the tented area, flipping his hair as he did. The others that formed their group followed him as well.

Arthur ignored Francis, murmuring something about a frog under his breath, and instead remained focused on the spikes that struck out along the outer edge of the fort, facing their 'enemies'. He tried to reach for one of them but was taken back a bit. Before he got even that close to it he felt an electric shock zap at his hand. Like an electric current... or one made of magic. The shock didn't tell him much, but it did give him a better impression of what he was dealing with.

"Everyone stay away from the spikes at all costs," He warned facing the rest of the group, "If anyone so much as touches one the whole thing will disappear. That means avoid letting enemy attacks get too close as well." Arthur warned.

"How do you know this?" Lovino asked curious as to how Arthur could figure out something he couldn't given more time.

"It uses some sort of old magic. I'm really not sure of much else, but it's something my body is familiar with. I could feel it deep within me," He chewed his lip picking his words carefully. He knew better that to mention the fence walls right now.

Most of them bought that answer. They'd all experienced something similar to that themselves. Although Arthur's case was rather unique.

"Zo Ve need to keep everyone away from ze spikes on Ze gate. Got it," Ludwig deduced.

Antonio's stomach growled. Everyone turned to look at him, as it broke the relative silence. Antonio just smiled like an idiot.

"Ve~ are you hungry Antonio? I can cook for you~!" Feliciano smiled being the last to leave the tent.

"Is Ravis all settled in?" Arthur asked noticing that Feliciano had become extremely focused on making sure Ravis would recover.

Feliciano nodded, "Si~ he's - a - sleeping," He put a finger to his lips to gesture to everyone to be quiet.

"Shut up fratello. I can cook too you know!" Lovino argued, frustrated that his brother always seemed to be the one who did things.

"Shh! It's okay Lovino we can cook together~," Feliciano smiled dragging his brother off to help him build a fire.

They ended up building it right in front of the gate. There was a nice half dug circle already there for them. Although they had to collect their own firewood. Which dragged them out of the fort. Much to everyone's dismay. Finding the firewood proved challenging as well. Nothing was dry right now because of all the rain. Really they just had to look for something that was only a little damp.

They managed to make it back rather quickly. They were both completely focused outside the secure walls, which was actually a rare sight for the both of them.

The fire was built quickly, providing a pleasant glow to their dark world. It was about midday and it was pretty warm, but the fire provided another kind of warmth. It settled their nerves a bit and made them feel at ease.

Lovino grabbed a couple packages of spaghetti from the stash against the wall. He had to look twice after he handed the pasta to Feliciano. There seemed to be a lot more food there now. Someone had apparently brought a lot more food. He wondered who it was. As far as he could tell they'd all already dropped off the food they brought when he'd looked.

The thought was pushed aside when his brother nudged him for some help with making the pasta sauce. Feliciano was always the best at making the pasta, but Lovino always had the best pasta sauce. His love of tomatoes helped with that.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish cooking. The two of them were both very skilled chefs. The group sat around the campfire enjoying the good food and company. Nothing had been right in what seemed like a very long time. They all strived right now for a little normalcy.

Arthur's stomach growled loudly. He realized then that he hadn't eaten anything the entire time. Except for maybe a bite of a scone on his way towards the wall. He took a large bite of the pasta hungrily. "This is amazing! Where'd you guys learn you cook like this?" Arthur asked taking larger mouthfuls, savoring the taste.

Lovino and Feliciano looked at him strangely, "It's just noodles and sauce. We don't even have the ingredients to make anything as good as your talking about."

Arthur looked up from his almost finished plate," What?! Seriously?!"

"It's true. What kind of food have you been eating?" Lovino asked a little nervously.

"Well... um... scones?"

The group laughed loudly. Arthur tried to pass it off as a joke as well, but he honestly didn't see what was wrong with scones. Feliciano yawned, "Ve~ I'm sleepy," He leaned back and stared up at the bright blue sky.

That single yawn sent similar thoughts through everyone else as well. "Vell ve've all been up for a long time now. It's no wonder we're starting to get tired," yawned.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, ve should come up vith a proper sleeping schedule, zis is var after all."

Ludwig sure knew how to turn something as simple as sleeping into something sour. Regardless none of them really had any good arguments against the idea. "Ah, right... then who should have first watch?" Arthur asked ready to get to sleep himself.

Feliciano was already sound asleep leaning over his brothers side. Lovino, although he looked rather annoyed by it, let him stay there; knowing his brother was better off asleep, than dealing with all of this. "I think ve should hold vatches in in groups of twos," Ludwig decided.

"Don't you think that's overkill just a bit? I mean we are inside this secure fort. We can take shorter watches and be fully refreshed a lot sooner with just one person, " Antonio interjected.

"But vhat if zomething happens to the person on vatch?" Ludwig argued.

"Like I said, we're in this fort. If something happens one of us will hear it."

"Valid point. Alright, Arthur you vill take first vatch. Antonio vill take over for you in about an hour. Zat's vhen ze zun iz directly above us," He drew a sundial in the dirt using a stick they would later use as firewood, "An hour after I will take over, Zen Francis, Lovino, and finally Feliciano," He pointed out in the crudely drawn sundial about where the shadow would fall at the start/end of each shift.

Arthur sighed resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. He heaved himself another helping of the pasta before sitting back down around the campfire. The rest of them cleared up and headed back inside the tent. Lovino and Antonio half carried Feliciano back. Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall of the fort, devouring the pasta.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

"SURPRISE!" XD decided to post a surprise chapter for all of my fans. ^_^ yesterday just a few moments after I posted the chapter I got a response. I simply love hearing your reactions to the story, so I decided to post this chapter early! A BIG SHOUT OUT TO **Roses of Envy**! 3 enjoy~

* * *

Alfred sighed, growing tired of walking through the woods. They had been walking for hours, and hadn't seen a thing. They were supposed to be heading back to the mansion. However Alfred's sense of direction really sucked. They were completely lost now and had been for quite a while. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Heracles paused. He wasn't sure but he could swear he could hear something off in the distance. It sounded like laughter. Smoke was rising in the air around that direction as well. He stared at it a moment deciding what to think of it.

Alfred noticed when Heracles didn't continue walking behind him, "Dude what is it?"

Heracles pointed at the smoke rising a short distance away," Someones close by," He commented.

"Alright! That's probably them! Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed instantly regaining his energy. It had been one of his jobs to help those who are left, so even if turned out not to be Arthur, he still had accomplished his task.

By the time they'd navigated their way to the fort the smoke had already dissipated. Leaving the place to look desolate and abandoned. There weren't even the sounds of footsteps from inside. It was silent.

Alfred walked around about half of it, trying to find any signs that the others had been here. "Hey Heracles. You think anyones still here?"

Heracles just shrugged.

Alfred smirked, "Hey! In there! Is anyone home?" Alfred called out half joking.

Arthur sat back against the wall listening carefully to the sound of footsteps as they walked around the perimeter of the fort. It was just some forest animal he told himself. No one was going to appear during the first watch that never happened. But he knew very well there were no animals in this forest. They hadn't even heard a single bird the entire time they had been there.

Suddenly he recognized a voice that rang out over the fort. It was Alfred. What a strange turn of events he thought. Arthur climbed up onto the ledge and looked over at Alfred's group.

They both shared a mutual shock at meeting again here. It seemed Alfred hadn't really expected an answer when he called. "Alfred?" Arthur asked as if needing some confirmation. He could already hear the others waking up. Alfred wasn't exactly quiet.

"Arthur? I thought we were going to meet back up at the mansion. What're you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"It's not safe enough there anymore. Too many have died," Arthur said through gritted teeth. "Where's Sadiq?" He asked notice the missing member.

Alfred looked away somewhat casually. He didn't like to admit that he'd failed at anything. And to him this was an admission of failure," He... uh... didn't make it," He grimaced bracing the impact of harsh words to be thrown at him.

By this point most of the others had joined Arthur along the wall, overlooking their new acquaintances. "I'm very sorry to hear that Alfred. It must have been rough. What exactly happened?"

Alfred quickly changed the topic, not wanting to return to that scene. "Nevermind that for now. How many you got with you?" He asked noticing the numerous people joining him on the wall.

Francis who for some reason decided to stand next Arthur whispered, " Arthur. Do you know 'im? What makes you think we can trust 'im?"

Although not sure why, Arthur had a strong desire to bash Francis's head in just then. Maybe it had something to do with him reminding him of a frog. He answered anyway, " Alfred was part of my group. We'd made plans to meet up at the mansion later. And see if we could all figure something out," He answered Alfred next, "There's a total of seven of us, including myself. But Alfred. What happened to Sadiq?"

Ludwig was amongst the last to reach the gate. He had never liked to be woken up early without good reason, and with the current events he was in an even worse mood. "Ja vhat exactly happened to Sadiq?" He barked having followed the conversation up till this point. He looked out over the edge of the fort easily.

Alfred looked defeated. He really didn't want to bring it up. The whole thing had been a little strange, "Well you see. When we ran into Heracles the two of them got into a bit of a fist fight. It didn't really amount to anything more than some bruises and scratches. But then, almost out of nowhere these cats showed up and attacked Sadiq. I mean hundreds of cats! We couldn't even get close to him! And by the time I managed to make it over there. He was already dead," Alfred didn't look up. He cursed under his breath, trying to make sense of it. The entire scene seemed completely made up.

Ludwig stared at Alfred dumbfounded, "You expect me to believe zat story! Have you been out here? Ze entire time zere hasn't been a single animal! Zere aren't even any birds chirping! You could at least have come up vith a more believable story zan zat!"

The more he heard it the more unbelievable it sounded even to himself. Alfred looked up at the group safe inside the boundaries of the fort, "Well it's the truth! I know It sounds crazy. But what else could have happened?!" Alfred shouted trying to convince them.

"You know vhat? Here's vhat I zink happened," Ludwig loaded his gun and aimed it at them, "Ze zree of you teamed up. But vhen Heracles and Sadiq started fighting, you zided vith Heracles, and together ze two of you killed him," He sneered.

Arthur tried to stop Ludwig once he took out the gun. The anger level he could understand a bit. Ludwig had just lost someone very close to him, but the threat of a gun was too real. Ludwig just brushed him aside.

"How could you say that?! Sadiq was my friend! I would never betray him like that!" Alfred yelled back outraged now that he was at gunpoint.

"Zen how vould you explain how you're both zo Injured?" Ludwig stared down at them, scowling.

"Well Heracles got into a fist fight with Sadiq. And well we've been walking through the woods for several hours. I kind of ran into some things," Alfred admitted hoping Ludwig would at least lower his gun. That was only half of the truth though. He had tried earlier to break up the fight between Sadiq and Heracles, but all he'd walked away with were some scrapes and bruises. He conveniently left that part out; fearing that It sounded too much like Ludwig's version.

"Zere's no vay trudging through zese voods could cut you up zat badly," Ludwig kept his eyes locked on Alfred.

"I'm really just that clumsy," Alfred admitted wishing he could just say what really happened.

"You'll never be able to prove zat you didn't kill him, " Ludwig remarked, eyes full of vengeance. It became obvious that this was no longer about Alfred, Heracles, or Even Sadiq.

"Can't you just trust me on this! I'm telling you the truth!" Alfred yelled back, taking a step closer.

Ludwig raised his gun, "I can't allow you to get any closer!"

Arthur tried to pull the gun from his hand once more, "Ludwig cut it out! They were part of my group! I trust him. You can't just point a gun at them!"

"Zey're both standing here covered in vounds, vith no reasonable alibi, und you expect me to let zem in?!" Ludwig shoved Arthur off causing him to fall a few feet back and out of sight behind the wall. Ludwig looked back and repositioned his gun aiming at Alfred, "I vill protect zis group at ze cost of my life. Und I von't harbor traitors. Vhere do your loyalties stand Arthur?"

It was then that the other members of group started falling into line with Ludwig. Perhaps out of fear, but all of them had suddenly raised their weapons preparing for a fight.

Arthur watched as all his friends abandoned him. Leaving him with an impossible choice. It was Alfred or them. It wasn't fair, but he found himself siding with them. Alfred really didn't have an alibi. And even though Arthur still trusted him, the others wouldn't. If this led to war. He'd rather be on the side with the most survivors.

Somehow Arthur guiltily found himself getting up and joining the rest of them along the wall. He looked up at Ludwig sharing his dislike of the way things were going. "I'm sorry Alfred," He whispered before raising his own gun.

Alfred was stunned. Was Arthur really raising his gun against him? He couldn't believe it. He thought they were friends! Where was his loyalty! Alfred wasn't going to stand in obedience for it. He picked up his gun from the bag. He loaded and aimed it as well, "What the hell! You can't just keep us out! We want to join back up too! We're asking for a truce!"

"Zere's too much of a risk involved," Ludwig answered strictly. Meanwhile Alfred whispered for Heracles to grab Sadiq's gun. A spear wouldn't do him much good in a long distance battle.

Heracles nodded pulling it out of the bag. It was heavy in his hands. He much preferred the weight of his own spear. Also, It made him uncomfortable to use Sadiq's gun. However, logically it was the best option. There was no point in fighting with it in a long range battle. The most he'd be able to do is throw it over the edge and hope it hits someone. And then it would become a weapon for the enemy. They were greatly outnumbered, and so he used the gun anyways.

"We aren't leaving! This might be the only safe place left! You can't just leave us out here to die!" Alfred took several steps forward.

"Don't take another step closer!" Ludwig warned, "Und lower your gun!"

"I will not!" Alfred yelled back infuriated, "The gun is just self defense. you have yours raised as well."

Arthur wished Alfred would stop being so pig-headed, and just leave. He didn't want to end up fighting them. sure he agreed with him that it was unfair, but there were more important things right now. Like keeping everyone alive.

"I'm varning you! Not another step!" Ludwig yelled with an intensity that made them all shiver with fear.

Yet, somehow Alfred seemed unphased by it. He took a single fool-hearted step defiantly.

Arthur closed his eyes as the sound of a gunshot was fired. He would never be completely sure who fired it, but he assumed it was most likely Ludwig.

War erupted around him, as he remain frozen. Ludwig barked orders as a haze of bullets and gunsmoke filled the area. Arthur suddenly found himself ducking instinctively as a bullet whizzed right over his head.

Alfred was on the losing side, his gun was an older model, and took him more time to load, leaving plenty of room for attack. If it wasn't for the sudden cloud of smoke and his constant moving he would have been shot sooner. He looked away for just a moment to reload his gun, and in that moment a bullet he hadn't seen cut into his leg.

Alfred cried out a short gasp of pain. He had to move seconds later, so they couldn't locate him by noise. He scooted several feet away, behind a thick tree. The wound wasn't too serious. It just nicked him really. He dug out the bullet in his thigh with his bare hands, biting down on his Jacket sleeve to avoid crying out in pain. It was lucky he was wearing so many layers. He was able to tear off one stip from his thin undershirt, to tie around his right thigh. After, he tried to stand. There was an agonizing pain in that leg, but he was still able to move, possibly on pure adrenaline.

Alfred decided he could use the tree as a proper vantage point. Crouching behind it carefully he used it to hide himself while he continued to fire at the fort. He wasn't even sure if either him or Heracles had managed to hit one of them yet. The thick cloud of gunsmoke was growing even thicker, into almost a fog.

Arthur was slowly recovering from his state of shock as the fight continued. It seemed too surreal to him. He never imagined it would escalate to this so quickly. The thick cloud of smoke made the others along the wall look hazy. Although the smoke hadn't hindered his breathing yet, which it should have given how thick it was. He wondered if there was some sort of magic involved. If there was, it was a different sort than that that was used on the wall trapping them here.

Arthur could still see everyone along the wall, except for Feliciano. Even over the noise of all the gunshots he could hear Feliciano if he listened carefully though. It sounded like he was back inside the tent. Arthur couldn't blame him. He wished he could join him in there, but someone had to stay and fight. Ludwig would get mad if they all disappeared back inside to hide away from war. Besides, Feliciano was really the only one who could get away with it. He could just say he was taking care of the "Infirmary". Arthur wondered if Ravis was awake yet. It would be pretty hard to sleep through, this many gunshots, but then again Ravis was pretty frail right now.

Arthur didn't have any longer to think about it. While he wasn't looking, a bullet whizzed by him. It sliced through the top layer of his neck, above the chin line, up till his ear. The bullet nicked the bottom of his earlobe. He fell in pain. The sound of the whizzing bullet echoing in his mind.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Ludwig called out,concerned. Although he barely looked over at Arthur before continuing to fire into the fog of smoke.

It was a moment before Arthur regained enough thought to answer, "Yeah, it's. Just a cut."

Arthur sat up, the ringing having faded. He tentatively pulled his hand back away from his ear. It came back deep red with blood. The image itself startled him. He quickly relaxed when he realized it wasn't anything serious, but the image itself was a bit frightening. He tore off a strip of cloth from his undershirt, to use as bandaging. He should have gone inside the tent and gotten proper bandages, but he could barely move his hands, let alone find a way to move his legs yet.

He managed to wrap his ear with the cloth. Although a little crudely. Once the bleeding had stopped, he relaxed a little more. He steadied himself against the wall, looking out once more over the chaos of the battle field. The place looked like a thunderstorm had taken over. The clangs of metal and gunshots creating flashes of light and noise. And then the heavy cloud of smoke was thick and gray like that of thunderclouds.

Arthur raised his gun and took aim. He knew if he continued to put this off Ludwig would be cross with him. It was one of his responsibilities to protect those inside the fort. He was no longer able to protect Alfred, and he had to accept that. He aimed his gun at a flash of light in the midst of the cloud of smoke. Closed his eyes. and pulled the trigger.

Feliciano hugged his knees sitting in the fetal position inside the tent. He rocked back and forth waiting for the firing to stop. He couldn't stand fighting! He hugged his knees tightly hating himself for being so useless when his friends probably needed him. He figured he would be more of a burden to them in an actual battle though. He wondered how his older brother was doing though. The two of them were very similar. Even though Lovino tried to hide it, Feliciano knew that he hated fighting just as much.

Feliciano opened his eyes looking up for the first time since the fighting had started. It was very bright inside the tent. The sun must be directly overhead about now. Feliciano had to blink a few times adjusting his eyes to the white room. He looked over at Ravis. He thought he heard something! Ravis was tossing and turning violently in his sleep. Muttering some incoherent. His face looked pained, although not likely in response to his rash movement. Feliciano grew increasingly worried. If Ravis continued like this he would reopen his wound and could be in critical condition.

Feliciano rushed to Ravis's side forgetting his own dilemmas. He had to save someone right in front of him. Right now Ravis was Feliciano's only hope. If he couldn't help him make a full recovery, then he had no more hope left. He wondered what could be wrong with Ravis for him to be panicking this much.

Ravis looked up at his two friends, they were all sitting around the fire again. It was a nice warm night, and with the fire going things were especially peaceful. Edward passed Ravis a marshmallow on a stick. They were having a great time! Roasting marshmallows!

The sound of a gun being fired sounded nearby. Ravis looked away in that moment, trying to find its source. When he looked back to his friends, the scene had changed.

The warm roaring fire had returned to embers and the night turned cold. His friends injuries returned in an instant, as the memory of that night was reclaimed. His friends, bleeding out, reached out for him. Begging him to save them. Even though he already knew it was too late. The marshmallow stick in his hand was replaced with a gun. He spun around to see Ivan towering over him. Exactly the same as that night.

"No, no, no no no no no no no no no Nooo!" Ravis screamed backpedaling as Ivan, smiling, came in closer.

"This can't be happening. Not again!" Ravis cried. He knew at this point that there was no way this was real, but despite that he couldn't help but relive it as if it were. It FELT real.

Another gunshot sounded. Ravis looked to see that he'd fired a bullet. Of course it completely missed Ivan. Ravis stood up and started running. Tripping after just a few steps noticing his twisted ankle. He sobbed as the pain from it returned. He fired several more rounds none of them even made contact with Ivan's coat.

He blinked and suddenly Ivan was bringing his pipe down on him once more, only this time Ravis didn't have a pitchfork to grab onto. The pipe came down full force into the same place it had before. Ravis screamed out in sheer agony. His eyes went wide as he buckled forward, gagging in reignited pain.

Ivan leaned in over Ravis staring into his eyes with an evil grin and blood splattered face. He whispered into Ravis's ear, "It looks like this time I win."

Ravis winced as the pain in his side continued. He opened his eyes to look over at his friends, still in agony. Their blood pooled out impossibly. Almost reaching him. Their arms outstretched as they cried for help, "Ravis! Ravis. Ravis! Ravis! Ravis! RAVIS!" They cried again and again.

Feliciano tried to hold Ravis's shaking body still, so he wouldn't hurt his wound worse than it already was, "Ravis! Ravis!" He yelled at him, "Ravis, come on wake up!" He needed to wake him up soon before Ravis gave himself a heart attack.

He called him again and again, but Ravis was completely unresponsive. Even to his full name, Ravis Galante, which took Feliciano quite a bit of concentration to remember.

Feliciano was beginning to panic himself. Nothing was working. Then he remembered what Ravis had told him earlier. About their real names. 'Maybe he'd respond to that,' Feliciano thought. It was worth a shot. Now what was Ravis's again? Feliciano's own mind was panicking to the point of collapse.

"Latvia?" Feliciano whispered hoping he'd got it right. Ravis twitched.

Feliciano repeated himself hoping he'd had a breakthrough, " Latvia! Latvia! Come on I know you can do it just wake up already!"

Ravis was confused as his name changed on their lips, the scene wasn't right. Hearing his real name called out woke him up to his surroundings. His left hand twitched reaching for his own disk. He had his memories, and no one could take them from him now, until death. It was his greatest gift. His reason for continuing. His other hand reached for his friends memories, tucked safely in his shirt.

He closed his eyes tightly bringing himself to a better memory. He couldn't be forcibly trapped there now. When he opened his eyes again he was back a couple decades ago. Before the fall of the Soviet Union. It was a nice warm summer morning and the four of them were at Russia's house. It was surprising, as terrifying as Ivan had been here, Russia really hadn't been all that terrible to them. Frightening definitely. But for the most part, his time spent at Russia's had actually been fairly calm.

The day he'd revisited wasn't a specific place or event in particular, just a warm day when they had all been happy. The field in front of them was filled with some of the prettiest Sunflowers he'd ever recall. He smiled back at this memory wanting to go back and relive just this one day.

But something still wasn't right. He could still hear the panicked voice calling out his name, "Latvia! Latvia!" They called again and again desperately. They were ruining his memory of this day. The clear blue sky above him was already turning black as a storm loomed overhead.

Ravis opened his eyes to stare up at a very worried Feliciano. Feliciano let out a sigh of relief, "Ve~ Thank goodness you're alright!"

Ravis looked around confused as his body relaxed. "Ita-Feliciano?" Ravis asked remembering that he had to use their other names, " What's going on?" He asked.

A gunshot sounded just beyond the tent. Ravis froze in fear as a flash of the memory of that night returned to him. He shook it off quickly but it left him with a shiver of fear.

Feliciano answered his question, "You were having a nightmare. I was very worried because you were thrashing around so much you were going to reopen your wounds again."

A few more gunshots sounded. Ravis winced at the sound of each one. He tried to sit up, but was met with more pain from the wound in his side. He winced even more and collapsed back into a laying position.

"Don't try to move!" Feliciano said checking over Ravis's wound again. the red area grew more, spreading out across a vast majority of the bandages. Placing his hand to it Feliciano's hand came back red with blood. He cursed under his breath, resembling his brother when he did, reaching for the fresh bandages from the first aid box. There wasn't a whole lot left, this was about the last of it. He wondered how they were going to continue if they ran out of supplies this quickly. He tore off Ravis's old bandages, and started to clean and redress the wound. Feliciano still winced at the sight of the raw stab wound.

Another gunshot sounded right on que. "Feliciano?" Ravis muttered through the pain, "Ehat's. Happening. Out there?"

Feliciano didn't even look up, he just continued to carefully wrap Ravis's wounds. "Two more people showed up while you were sleeping. Ludwig doesn't trust them, and he told the to leave, but they wouldn't. And now they're all fighting!" Feliciano managed to get out in an attempt to remain calm.

Ravis couldn't take it. More fighting? Hadn't they seen enough?! He'd come all this way to try and prevent more fighting. Not to be helpless in preventing it. "No! this can't be happening! Not again!" Ravis cried trying to sit up once more. Wincing in pain as his wound reopened again.

"Ravis, you have to keep still you'll only-" Feliciano cut himself off as he heard his brother yelling in the background.

Feliciano froze. "Feliciano? What is it?" Ravis asked.

"Th-That sounded like my brother. I-I think something just went really really wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yup I don't own hetalia

Antonio was growing impatient with the rifle he borrowed from Ludwig. It wasn't getting them anywhere. The heavy cover of gunsmoke was intensified almost unnaturally so, as if by some unseen forces. Antonio dropped the gun in frustration, unlike the others Ludwig had lent weapons to, Antonio actually had a good weapon already. The problem was, it only worked in close, or somewhat close, combat. He picked up his ax from where it was propped against the wall, admiring it's weight in his hands.

Lovino was positioned next to him along the wall, "Hey! Antonio! Where do you think your going?!" Lovino yelled noticing as Antonio slipped over the edge of the fort.

"I can take them out much quicker with my Ax," Antonio smiled.

"Or you'll get yourself killed! Stupid bastard. Come back Here!" Lovino yelled after him.

Antonio was already running off into the thick cloud of smoke, "Just don't shoot in my direction okay Lovi!"

"Get back here you damn bastard!" Lovino yelled, disbelieving Antonio's idiocy.

Ludwig, although submersed in battle, heard all the yelling, "Lovino vhat happened?"

"Ah, the stupid tomato bastard ran off into fight them with his ax."

Ludwig merely groaned, "Aahhh! Ve don't have time for zis!" He ignored the rest of the situation. It was Antonio's fault for not following orders. If he got shot it was on himself.

Antonio ran through the cloud confidently. In the middle of it his eyes and throat had begun to burn, but once he made it to a thinner area the burning subsided. They were hard to find in the dense smoke. It seemed strange to him. They shouldn't be that hard to find. This wasn't a very big clearing. He paused for a breath of air. At this rate he was going to wear himself out before he even ran into one of them.

Between the sounds gunshots Antonio could vaguely hear footsteps. Was this his break? He tried to follow it. A moment later he realized he needed to learn to walk more quietly. He wasn't able to hear the other footsteps when he walked. He ended up heading back into the thick of the cloud. Although thankfully not far enough in to cause him to start gagging again.

A moment later Heracles's back came into view. This was his chance! "This is for Lovi!" Antonio yelled swinging his large ax.

Heracles managed to spin just in time to block, thanks to Antonio's war-cry. Although all he had to block with, was Sadiq's gun. The gun barely held back the attack, and at the angle he was holding it at Heracles almost lost a few fingers. Blood trickle down from them, from the shallow slice Antonio's ax had made in Heracles's index finger.

Heracles suddenly longed for his tripped a bit racing away from Antonio, leaving the gun behind, and heading back toward where he had left his spear behind. Antonio gladly followed, running after him with great speed, "Coward! How dare you run away from a fight!" Antonio yelled, chasing after him with his ax in hand. Had they started coming out to fight them then? Heracles was dismayed.

Lucky for Heracles, he hadn't moved too far from his original spot. He picked up the spear, at the same time sliding in a circle, spinning it around to face Antonio.

Antonio had been chasing after Heracles too fast, he saw the spear coming, but had no way to stop. The best he could manage was to move about an inch over. Although he couldn't avoid it completely.

The sharp point of the spear jabbed into Antonio's right side leaving a deep wound. He heaved forward, ready to cough up blood. Thankfully none came. Starting to run on sheer willpower, Antonio managed to pick himself up. As the now red blade slid back out of his body, Antonio nearly doubled back over with pain. His mind grew a bit fuzzy, from pain and sudden blood loss.

He grabbed his ax with both hands drawing strength from his weapon. "I'll be sure to pay you back for that," He muttered, swinging it full force down at Heracles.

Heracles dodged easily having speed on his side. A bullet whizzed by his face. Yes, he still had to watch out for those as well. As three more shot by Heracles's attention was temporarily elsewhere.

Antonio took note of it. Although he was rather annoyed that his group hadn't listened to him when he asked that they not shoot in his direction. Oh well, he understood, they had to keep fighting too. Antonio would just have to be a bit more careful to avoid them.

Heracles dodged another bullet, and as he did Antonio swung. This time it made contact, cutting deep into Heracles's dominant arm. Heracles collapsed, to the ground a few steps back.

The cut was deep, the blade of the ax had connected with bone. Much more force could have cut Heracles's arm clean off. As it was it was already bleeding profusely. Blood squirting from severed arteries.

Heracles held onto his arm trying to stop it from bleeding out further. It failed miserably and only caused him more pain. As he attempted to stand a bullet shot through his leg leaving him immobile.

Antonio took several deep breaths recovering his strength. The gaping whole in his side poured blood out of him with each breath. The world was beginning to feel cold, and he could barely see.

One more hit he told himself. One more hit and it would all be over.

Antonio winced at another shot of pain in his side. He took one more deep breath closing his eyes as he reared up his ax. As he brought it down he released all his pain into a final scream.

The sharp glistening blade of the ax collided with Heracles's stomach and chest. Cutting him open to reveal his insides. As they weekly spilled out around Antonio's ax.

Of course Heracles had tried to dodge it, but his body just wouldn't move. He never felt the pain of the colliding ax. His mind blacked out moments before it reached him, never to awake again.

The deafening thump of the ax had Antonio opening his eyes. Before him lay the corpse of Heracles. Antonio's ax sticking out of his stomach. Blood drained out massively in the area, as well as guts and intestines. Most of the blood was from Heracles's midesection. But also a lot from his arm and some from his leg also spilled out around him. Antonio's own blood dripped into the equation from his side. Heracles's eyes were open wide, despite him having blacked out moments before his demise.

Only seconds passed before the bullet was fired. Antonio was still too stunned to notice it. The bullet shot, right through him into his heart. Antonio's eyes widened in immense pain and shock. He staggered backward out of the thick of the smoke. He ended up on the clearer side near the fort.

Lovino squinted as a figure stumbled out of the smoky haze. His gun was still smoking from the bullet he'd just fired. Had he actually hit someone for once? 'Finaly!' He thought. The smoke subsided graciously around the figure. Revealing Antonio.

Lovino's eyes widened with shock. What was he doing there!? He was supposed to be off in the other direction. That's why Lovino was firing in a different direction! "Antonio!" Lovino screamed jumping the gate wall and running to his side.

Antonio turned around, "Lo-... vi...?" He whispered with the last of his breath. His heart tried to beat around the bullet lodged in it. It was nothing short of a miracle that he'd managed to hang on even this long. His heart didn't have the power to pump blood properly, and attempting to caused him immense agony. As it was he could only manage one beat every half minute. His mind went numb only seconds after Lovino had reached him. The last thing he felt was the touch of Lovino's hand as he made it to his side.

"Antonio! No don't you dare do this to me you bastard! Come on. Come back to me! You bastard! You can't just leave me like this! Why do you have to be so reckless all the damn time?" Lovino rambled on breaking down into tears over Antonio's lifeless body.

Blood spilled out from Antonio's back. It was certain then, that Lovino had shot him. Lovino couldn't take knowing that Antonio's death was completely his fault. "Oh god. This is all my fault. Antonio why did you have to go into this fight so recklessly?! Damn it all!" He punched the ground next to him. He threw himself onto Antonio's chest like a depressed child. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. weeping into Antonio's chest.

Alfred was still perched behind the tree. His injured leg stuck out from behind it. Despite the tree having a very thick base it couldn't cover all of him. The ground beneath where his leg rested had a small puddle of blood already forming around it.

Alfred was relieved when a strong gust of wind came seemingly out of nowhere, blowing away most of the dense smoke cloud. It was still a bit foggy, but now he could at least see well enough to aim. He reloaded his gun to aim and fired a bullet. It missed, although he wasn't entirely sure who he was aiming at to begin with.

The person he'd been aiming at turned around and saw him. Alfred leaned back into the tree hoping he hadn't been noticed. Pulling his injured leg up close to him as well, even as it screamed for him not to.

There was a thud as something landed close behind him. Everything was silent for a moment as he heard three beats. Then everything exploded. The tree behind him toppled over at an angle, crushing several other trees, and almost crushing Alfred. Alfred moved just in time to free his leg from the collapsing maple tree. The tree trunks's other side was half blown apart half uprooted, and the dirt around where it had been uprooted was blown away. It came crashing down around Alfred a moment later.

'They had grenades?!' Alfred thought, 'That wasn't fair!' Another thump had a second grenade landing directly in front of Alfred. Alfred barely had time to react. He turned around and ran. Retreating further into the woods out of range. Unfortunately he hadn't made it out of the blast range in time.

The grenade exploded, the force of it sent him flying about ten feet. He landed on his good arm. Crushing it. It wasn't actually broken, Although it definitely felt like it. The bones in Alfred's right arm were splintered in many places, making it hard to move it without excruciating pain, and many of those in his hand were pulled out of alignment, immobilizing his hand in that cramped position. But at least now he was out of range. That would at least by him enough time to splint his arm and hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Hey,"

"Have you forgotten me already?"

"It's me. Matthew Williams."

"I know I'm not very noticeable but-"

'I've been here the entire time,' Matthew asked everyone, without saying anything at all. The fighting went on outside the fort, as people continued to fire bullets. Matthew looked down at his own handgun. He'd already fired several bullets with it. Although he wasn't sure why. This battle seemed to form out of nowhere. He wasn't even sure what side he should be fighting on. Alfred used to be part of his group too. But, he'd followed Arthur so that's where his loyalty had to lie. But even as he fought to protect everyone. No one. On either side. Remembered he was there. What did it take for him to be noticed?

He looked back across the battlefield as the smoke started to clear. Amongst all the fighting a small white bear wandered through the midst of the fighting. Matthew sympathized with it as it seemed lost, and was just as unnoticeable right now as he was.

Matthew suddenly grew worried for it as it ran through the midst of the fighting. It was right in a range where it could easily be hit mistakenly, and no one had taken notice of it yet. Matthew climbed over the fort wall to its rescue. No one even tried to stop him.

Gunshots sounded right over his head. No one could see him, so he had to be twice as careful not to get shot.

He was barely over the edge when he lost his balance. Slipping in a puddle of mudd. The bear saw Matthew as he landed and started running toward him.

Matthew tried to regain his balance but this particular puddle was very slippery. He fell backward, against his will, falling against one of the concrete spikes that ran out along the wall. If it weren't for the momentum he retained from jumping over the wall, the injury wouldn't have been so severe. It all happened in less than a second.

Matthew was frozen for a moment. As he became aware of the large spike through the center of his chest. It glowed red in sunlight. His head began to burn as the pain from stab wound erupted throughout his chest. He kicked his feet beneath him, still sliding in the mud. The spike pierced both his lungs, making his breathing extrodanarily shallow, supported only by the same spike that caused the injury, as they filled with blood from his bleeding heart. He winced in pain but he could barely breathe now. He had no energy to scream out.

The small bear stopped in front of him, eyes filled with shock and horror. "Ca-Canada?"

The bear could talk? Why not this was his last moment he assumed anything could happen.

"N-No! Canada!" The bear cried brushing against Matthew's feet.

"Wh-Who. Are you. Crying. For?" Matthew managed to stutter out even quieter than usual, "I-I-I'm. M-Matthew." He'd already given up on anyone remembering him. He figured that he would die here and no one would even notice. So he was very thankful to the bear next to him, for staying by his side. Even if it thought he was someone else.

"I'm crying for you! We're supposed to be best friends! And then you disappear on me out of nowhere!" The bear cried loudly.

"Who," Matthew tried to get out with his last breath of air, "are you?"

"I'm Kumajiro!" The bear cried even louder. Suddenly a golden glow appeared around the bear. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No! Please! Let me stay just a bit longer. Please!" The kumajiro cried.

Kumajiro sniffed after a moment, "I-I'm sorry. I have to go back now. She only let me stay here long enough to see you."

Matthew didn't have the strength to speak anymore. All he could do was watch as Kumajiro faded away from him, in a burst of golden light. Now he was left all alone to die. He already felt himself slipping.

"Oh my god! Matthew!" Francis yelled looking over the edge. He thought he heard someone crying over there. Matthew was anything but invisible at this moment. Francis had somehow completely forgotten about Matthew. He'd been with them this entire time though. Silently in the background. Just waiting to be noticed. Francis felt a bout of regret. If he only could have noticed him just a little bit more. When did he get here anyway?!

Francis quickly jumped the wall, down to where Matthew was. Avoiding the same puddle Matthew had slipped in. He was soon at Matthew's side.

From Francis's view Matthew was VERY visible now. Matthew's body pressed against the wall at the base of the spike. blood dripped through his clothing, pooling below him on the ground. Matthew's eyes remained fixed in front of him clinging to life. His feet barely sliding under him anymore.

"Matthew! What ze 'ell 'appened?!" Francis cried coming to Matthew's side.

Matthew looked up at Francis. He couldn't talk anymore. In fact he'd stopped being able to breathe just moments ago. He managed to mouth the words, "Thank you." Before he let go. Sliding off the spike to collapse on the ground. His body had gone numb minutes before he slid, causing him no pain. His mind went blank as well, before he hit the ground. His last farewell to the world.

Francis moved with Matthew. Catching him as he fell from the spike. Francis's good bye was cut short. He barely had anytime to react, let alone grieve Matthew's death. As Matthew's body left the spike, the fort began to glow.

Ludwig looked over at where Francis was a moment ago. And quickly spotted him over the other side of the fort. "Francis! Vhat's hap-" He wasn't able to continue.

The walls of their fort quickly dissolved fading into the light that was created. Ludwig, and Arthur, fell to their knees as the ground beneath them disappeared.

Arthur got up, trying to get things together in his mind. Their fort had been compromised. He quickly noticed Matthew just a few feet away. He must have hit one of the concrete spikes. He shuddered at the thought.

The protective walls were gone now leaving everyone vulnerable. This would all result in a bloodbath if he didn't do something quickly.

He got to Ludwig first. He was the one to take charge, so if he had a plan he needed to share it with Ludwig, before Ludwig had a chance to come up with one of his own. "Ludwig. We need to get everyone out of here! This place is no longer safe. Get everyone and head back to the mansion. I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Arthur instructed Ludwig.

Ludwig was frozen in shock. Had the fort really just vanished?! "What ze 'ell was zat?!" Francis was in shock as well.

"It was some sort of magic. The fort is gone! Now Ludwig hurry! You too Francis!" Arthur yelled, running to get Lovino who he saw huddled over Antonio. He saw Antonio die as well, but there was nothing he could have done. And Lovino was already rushing to his side.

Alfred watched in shock having just finished splinting his arm, and wrapping it in his coat.

The fort he and Heracles had been trying to break into had just dissolved. Resulting in a mere tent in it's place. He wasn't sure how it had happened. Alfred just knew that this was his break. They were fighting on equal ground now. Alfred started sifting through the dirt trying to find his gun.

Feliciano looked up as Arthur walked in. He had just finished re-wrapping Ravis's wounds. "Arthur? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked nervously. Arthur looked ragged and concerned.

"You need to get out of here. The gate crashed, and we're completely defenseless. Ludwig, Francis, and Lovino are already on their way back to the mansion. Head out the back and catch up to them. Hurry!"

Feliciano was tripping as Arthur pushed him out the back of the tent, "But wait! What about Ravis!" He said refusing to leave without him.

"I'll keep him safe. They won't hurt him with as vulnerable as he is right now. But you need to move!" He pushed him completely out the back. "And take this as well," He handed Feliciano his musket.

"Bu-but won't you need this?"

Arthur smiled, "I'll be fine without it. Besides you will probably need it more."

"I-I'll return it to you when you catch up alright? You are coming back right?" Feliciano was becoming increasingly concerned.

"Of course," Arthur smiled. But it took him just a second too long, "Now hurry before you run out of time!"

Arthur barely had time to instruct Ravis, before time was up. He could already hear approaching footsteps. Fast. He bent over and whispered to Ravis quickly, before standing back up to face whoever was left, "Stay low to the ground. They almost never aim at the ground when shooting at an enemy they can't see."

Arthur's mind raced, his plans for stalling them were changed dramatically just by Ravis being here. "Wait!" He called out as the single set of footprints reached the base of the tent, "Which of you is it?" He asked closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see what had happened to them.

"It's just me Arthur. Someone from your group murdered Heracles. I found his body on my way back here," Alfred said through gritted teeth. His voice had changed, Arthur had never heard Alfred sound so serious before.

"I'm so sorry about that. He wasn't the only casualty. We lost Antonio. And Matthew. Tell me Alfred do you remember Matthew?"

Alfred looked over to his right. Matthew's body still lay there in a bloody heap. It was kind of hard to deny his existence Alfred could think was 'Well he definitely wasn't a ghost'. Alfred ignored Arthur's question deeming it rhetorical. "I found Heracles's body brutally torn apart. That goes beyond a casualty of battle. Do you understand me Arthur? Brutally! I won't forgive them for this!"

Arthur winced as an Image of Heracles's body being torn limb from limb flashed through his head. He opened his eyes staring back at the blank white sheet of the tent. "I know Sadiq's death wasn't your fault Arthur. Or you would have never allowed his murderer to escape," He said.

"Are you even listening to me!" Alfred yelled, allowing his rage and grief to boil just beneath his skin.

"I'm listening I just don't like the implications of what you're saying. Tell me Alfred," Arthur ran his hand through his hair. Oh how things had taken a turn for the worse, "What exactly do you plan to do if you find this person?"

"I will carry out the hand of justice," He answered plainly.

"You cover it up with pretty words. But that's just your way of justifying murder. You kill this person in an act of vengeance for your friend, and then their friend will kill you in an act of vengeance. And thenso on and so forth. It's bloody never ending cycle Alfred don't start it!"

"It's too late. That cycle started back when they killed Heracles. I'm just here to carry out my role."

Arthur could see that there was no getting through to Alfred at this point. He had his mind set. And once Alfred had his mind set the whole world had to shift in order to change it. "Then shoot!" Arthur muttered grimly.

There was no response so he continued, "The one you want to kill must be in here somewhere right? I can promise you none of us will tell you as long as we live. So shoot! This might very well be the best chance you'll get," The lie floated easily off Arthur's lips. Arthur called out the bluff hoping to calm Alfred down.

There was the click of a gun. Apparently Alfred had found a better gun than the musket he'd been using on the way down here. It sounded like it might be Matthew's hand gun.

The sound of it frightened Arthur. So apparently he hadn't calmed Alfred down. Arthur sighed, maybe, he could at least slow him down?

Arthur stood facing the wall of white fluttering fabric. The brightness of it nearly blinding as the sun magnified it's lightness by 1000 percent as bullets began break through it. He stretched out his arms in either direction emphasizing his defenselessness. He didn't want it to go down this way, but it was the only way he could continue to buy time for his friends.

He stared intently at the white as a second click sounded the start of the gunshots. The bullets burst through the fabric with ease allowing more light to pour in as they moved in almost slow motion. And yet they were all too quick for Arthur. Of the first three shots he had been hit twice. Once in his right hand. It was bruised, bloody, and broken. Given a few more minutes it would be swollen as well.

The second injury was far worse, and it is what made Arthur fall to the ground. Bullets continued to pour in above him, almost demolishing the fabric separating them. The second bullet had lodged itself just above his heart. It tore a hole in the top of his left lung staggering his breathing. As blood poured into it as he lay on top of it. His lungs retching up blood, begging for air. His mind reached out unable to bear the pain. He hadn't prepared himself for this pain. He wished it would just end already, but it continued, almost impossibly slow.

His mind reaching out for help finally snagged on something important. A single spell lost within his own memories. It was something he shouldn't have been able to remember. Yet, somehow there it was. He hadn't the time to question it. He quickly drew a crude incantation circle using his own blood as a medium. Repeating this incantation as he did, "bestia ex abysso inferorum resurgere quam ego loquor

animam meam in commutationem pro illi qui sunt in quinque milliario semidiametro

accipere sanguinem tuum

et fac sicut iubeo!" He repeated it a total of three times, barely getting out the last syllable as his lungs closed up on him.

Arthur began to cry heavily as he recalled the implications of this particular spell. It was something he did in a moment of desperation. In his suddenly frantic mind this had become the only way to stop his own agony.

The area suddenly burst full of light. A brighter light than anything he'd seen. Even brighter than the light that flooded the tent through the tattered sheets. It was something close to looking directly into the sun. Even closing your eyes did nothing to help. It was an intense white burning. It lasted only a few seconds before he blacked out.

* * *

2 more chapters left guys! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia ( Alice / A Is My OC )**

* * *

Ravis lay there helplessly as Arthur continued to confront Alfred. The conversation was going nowhere good, and Ravis was beginning to seriously worry about what kind of "plans" Arthur had made. He'd seemed so serious and almost distant. As if he'd almost expected things would go this way.

Then the situation got much worse, as Arthur told Alfred to shoot. Ravis was beginning to panic. He had no way of moving. It took all his strength just to attempt sitting, and even then he couldn't sustain it long. He'd resigned himself to death back after the fight with Ivan, but then he had thought he had nothing left. All he could hope for was to follow his friends quickly. But now he had everyone else. There were a bunch of new people that he could try to save. There were still many things he hadn't told them. Things about themselves.

But he was completely helpless now. He knew that if one bullet went the wrong way, that would be it for him. He knew why Arthur had told him to stay low to the ground now. He closed his eyes tight, awaiting death as the first round of bullets went off.

Ravis opened his eyes again as he heard a thump next to him. Arthur had fallen to the floor. At first he thought Arthur might be dead, but then he saw him twitch. Ravis relaxed but only for a moment. When Arthur opened his eyes he put his hand to his heart. It came back red with blood. Yet, somehow this wasn't what frightened Ravis.

As Arthur withdrew his hand he began to draw, coming back for more of his own blood, creating a magic circle in the ground. This shouldn't be possible. Ravis knew, Arthur shouldn't know about magic. That was something locked within his memories. It was astounding that he somehow could remember this spell.

Ravis didn't know everything about Arthur, not by a long shot. Arthur was a lot older than Ravis was, so all could remember was things that happened around him and what he'd read on occasion in history books. Therefore he wasn't familiar with the spell Arthur was casting. He wasn't familiar with any of Arthur's spells for that matter. All he really knew was that Arthur could use magic. However, he could tell from the look on Arthur's face that this spell, was a grim one.

Bullets continued to fire overhead as he watched Arthur's mouth move, reciting the spell. The gunfire was too loud; he could only make out every fifth word.

Then suddenly, Arthur stopped all at once. The room erupted into a blinding white light. It only lasted seconds but when it faded Arthur had passed out.

That wasn't the only thing to have changed. Ravis could feel a tingling sensation in his fingertips. He held them up to his face in sudden confusion. his hands then began to glow and eventually that spread to the rest of his body. That's when it really began.

Ravis felt a burning on his hands as he watched them begin to dissolve into dust. The pain was intense, hitting every nerve at once. The gunshots died above just and instant later. The flame crept it's way along Ravis's arms at an alarming rate. dissolving everything but clothing into a fine ash. Ravis screamed, more in shock than in pain, but they were both there. He could hear Alfred screaming as well.

The pain that had suddenly engulfed Ravis's entire body shook him terribly. But it was a strange sort of pain, much like a bruise. It was the kind of pain, that didn't bother you to feel. It was the kind you couldn't leave alone.

Ravis's consciousness was fading. He was already beginning to slip into the void. He wasn't scared anymore. His friends were just on the other side. He'd already prolonged death once, this time he really would go with them. But before he completely faded away, he had to wonder. If Arthur had planned from the beginning to kill him, or if he was just one of many victims. His unspoken question was never answered. For now his body had been completely reduced to ash. It had taken less than a minute for the golden flame to reduce him, and Alfred as well, into simple ash. All that remained was their tattered clothing and. The disks.

Feliciano ran. Faster and faster as his feet carried him away from the abandoned fort. He ran through the woods quickly; following the sound of footsteps ahead of him back to the mansion. Everything racing through his mind. He didn't want to leave Ravis behind but he wasn't given much of a choice. And so he ran. Using his fear to fuel him further and further. He just hoped that Arthur was looking out for Ravis, and they'd both be okay.

He managed to catch up to the three of them fairly quickly. They were already back at the mansion. It was funny just how much longer it had taken them to get there when they were going for supplies. Ludwig held the door open seeing Feliciano was right behind them. Lovino, although he was trying to keep his distance from Ludwig, stood almost directly behind him. He wished his little brother would catch up just a little quicker so he could get away from Ludwig and Francis a bit. as much as he disliked Francis, He hated Ludwig twice as much.

Suddenly when Feliciano was within fifty feet of them there was a bright flash of light. He stopped running for a minute to blink in surprise. What was that flash of light for? He shook it off and continued running. looking up he could see the others were recovering from it as well. He only made it another ten steps before he was struck by an intense pain, causing him to fall to his knees. The pain, he could only describe it as shoving your hands slowly through a shredder.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig and Lovino yelled simultaneously. Although just seconds later they were overcome by the same intense pain. Francis succombed to it less than a second after they did, screaming in agony.

The fire blazed slowly up their arms, an unstoppable golden flame. Feliciano looked up at the last of his group as they lay in front of him writhing in agony. He tried to crawl forward reaching out his dissolved hand for them. Most of his arms were gone now. And the distance between them was just too great.

Yet somehow, they were reaching out for him as well. Even as their limbs dissolved, and their minds turned to mush from the pain. The three crawled inches closer, numb to any pain they might have felt. They had even made it within three feet of each other. Before their very minds dissolved, and their bodies disappeared, fading to ash.

Vash sat with his back against the wall and his gun at aim towards the woods. Lilli had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Vash watched over her fondly. She smiled in her sleep. He found it comforting that she could still find peace in this horrible place. He smiled, leaning over to brush a strand of loose hair off her cheek.

The wall behind him had been glowing for maybe the last twenty minutes. Three more names had been added so far. To make a total of 17 dead. It was sad, but his main concern was keeping Lilli out of it, and safe. Pretty soon he figured it would be safe to bring Lilli back to the mansion. He still hadn't gotten a note from A, but he figured there were some things he had to figure out for himself. He guessed this was one of them.

The wall began to glow again, and suddenly there was a flash of bright light. When it died out it revealed another five handprints.

He never saw them. Just seconds after the flash of light his hands had begun to dissolve. Lilli woke up instantly, screaming in pain as her own hands had begun to fade as well. Vash's own pain disappeared as he went to comfort his sister. She was the only thing that mattered to him. And now she was fading away in pain.

Lilli screamed in sudden agony, as the golden flame slowly spread up her arms. Vash pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him even with fading arms. Tears streamed down their faces, from pain and fear.

"Shh, Lilli. It'll be alright," His voice shook through the pain as he tried to comfort her. The golden flame had burned up to their knees now as well.

"Big... Brother?" What's. happening?" Lilli asked panting through the pain.

"I don't know," He clenched his teeth as the flame crawled up his sides. How was he even still conscious when half his body had been turned to ash? Although as he thought this he realized his consciousness was already slipping. "How about. I tell you a story?" He whispered.

"A happy one?"

"Of course," He smiled, "Once upon a time. The world was beautiful. People smiled everyday, and no one was ever sad. and everyone was kind. And looked out for one another. There was no jealousy or vengeance. And everyone was trustworthy."

"What did it look like?"

"There are these bright blue skies. It's never cloudy. And and while it occasionally rains on a hot day, it never storms. There are these vast valleys of rolling wheat and flowers. Miles and miles of tulips and daffodils. And the mountains seem to stretch on into infinity," He recalled the beautiful landscape as if he'd been there. However he could no longer see anything. Although he wasn't sure if that was his mind finally slipping from existence, or if the flame had finally reached his eyes as well. It was almost over.

"And what about the animals?"

"Of course," He smiled fondly for the last time, "There were lots and lots of cute fluffy animals."

"Vash?"

"Yes Lilli?"

"Thank-" Her voice was cut off as the two of them finally faded to ash. The gate leaving both their handprints imprinted upon the wall with the rest.

A total of twenty four dead.

(Arthur)

It was silent. All around him that was the only thing that remained eerily constant. The silence. Arthur listened to the sound of his own heartbeat. Pumping strongly within his chest. it picked up pace as his mind tried to recover where it was. The memory of the terrible battle came flooding back. Arthur's eyes flew open before he'd even recovered the rest of it.

He sat up quickly regaining his surroundings. The spell. The words replayed loudly in his head again and again as if he were yelling. They were vitally important even though he wasn't sure of their meaning. Below him was the crudely drawn incantation circle engraved into the ground, and smeared with his blood. It was hardly recognizable as the blood smeared everywhere.

He brought a hand to his face and discovered it was caked with blood. the sight of the dried blood scarred him for a moment, but not as much as he thought it should. He immediately checked himself over, as a memory of the being shot ran through him. He remembered falling to the ground immediately after being shot almost directly above his heart. There was still the same hole in his coat, but the injury seemed to have healed. Although it was still delicate to the touch. Magic could only do so much. His right hand though was doing much better. It only stung for a second when he clenched and unclenched his hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying the feel of air on his lungs. He was alive and unharmed. But. What was the cost? He remembered there was always a cost to any spell. What could a spell this powerful have asked for? And why did he have to remember such a powerful one? The cost of most spells was normally seven times greater than the worth of the outcome asked for, but they could easily amount to costing much more if the caster wasn't in control. Why couldn't he have remembered this information sooner?

He started to have an internal battle with himself over the risk of the spell he'd just cast. But what could he have done? It came to him in a moment of desperation. Knowing the consequences he probably wouldn't have carried through with it.

Then he noticed something uncomfortably off. It had been absolutely silent for the past five minutes. Wasn't Ravis supposed to be there too? And what happened to Alfred. He also noticed it had gotten a bit darker as well.

He nervously turned around. Ravis's sheets and mattress lay in the same position, but Ravis was missing from them. Arthur began to panic. Something was really very wrong. The spell couldn't have asked that much could it? He wasn't THAT near death. Was he?

He stumbled over to the mattress where Ravis had previously lain. He looked in horror to see only the tattered clothing covered in ash, and the disks remained. He picked them up from amongst the ash. If they were as important as Ravis told him they were then he would make sure to protect at least them.

Arthur was in shock for almost a full minute before it completely sunk in. Ravis was dead. And it was his fault. It was entirely his fault. He was supposed to keep him safe and he'd failed. What was he going to tell Feliciano? Tears began to fall onto the pale ashes as Arthur cried.

There was nothing for quite some time. Arthur cried until his body literally wouldn't allow him more tears. It was bad enough losing so many on the battlefield but Ravis's death was his fault alone. It was because of his selfishness. His will to live. He quieted after a while as his mind refused to let him dwell in sorrow for more than a moment at a time. He found himself staring up at the roof of the tent. A small amount of light poured in through the white fabric. He wondered just how late it was.

He didn't let himself think for a few minutes as he found the tattered front entrance to the tent. He couldn't keep dwelling on his mistakes. Or he'd be driven mad by them.

He barely had one foot out off the tent when he saw Alfred's coat lying on the ground. He'd assumed Alfred had just left. But now it seemed he was terribly wrong. He was torn between ripping the curtain of fabric open, or closing it so that he didn't have to know. He was frozen for several minutes before he finally just tore it open.

It was as he feared Alfred had died as well. How could this spell have cost him so much? It was just a simple injury. It wasn't like he was bringing back the dead. Apparently he'd been reckless. For a spell to cause this much destruction there was no telling what else it could have done. One life was already a high price for a spell like this. Now it'd cost him two.

He knelt by the pile of ash and clothing, that was all that was left of Alfred. He'd already been burnt out on tears, but somehow he'd found a few at the sight of the tattered bloody clothes. What hell they'd all been through. With shaking hands he withdrew Alfred's disk. He would keep all their memories safe. Their deaths would not have been in vain.

He looked up at the sky it was a little after sunset, pretty soon it would be dark again. Why was it always dark here? An eerie blue mist had settled over not only the battlefield but also the surrounding woods.

He started heading towards the mansion. The deaths of Alfred and Ravis still haunting him as he wandered through the eerily quiet woods. He guessed it had always been this quiet. He'd always been traveling with others, and there were no animals or birds so the quiet made sense.

He fought with himself on the way there over how he was going to explain what happened. Ludwig was with them, so anything regarding magic he'd have to somehow conveniently leave that part out. And Feliciano was going to be devastated. Not to mention he'd ruined any sort of friendship he might have with them. The stress of it was tearing him up inside. He didn't mean for it to cost so much. And had he known he would have rather died there instead.

He took a deep breath when he saw the mansion. Expecting to be bombarded with questions. A heavy underbrush blocked his view of most of it. The first thing that he noticed was that the door was left ajar. That seemed a bit off to Arthur as he came closer. Ludwig would never leave an entrance like that unguarded and unprotected. It just wasn't like him. What was more, it was still quiet. The mansion wasn't exactly sound proof, and you'd think you would at least be able to hear Ludwig's lectures from that distance.

Arthur stopped in front of the mansion where the brush cleared. The sight before him was even more terrifying. Everyone else had been reduced to ash as well. How was that even possible?! He fell to his knees in disbelief. A small wind blew across his face as he stared at the ashes of his friends. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind. He ran into the mansion and up the stairs.

He stood in the conference room, standing before the world map. His heart raced as he stared at it with disbelief. He took a gulp of air before taking another step closer to it. It couldn't be true. He was standing within a foot of it before he was forced to believe it. The entire map was dark. All the lights had gone out. All except one. He knew what that meant. He was alone. He'd killed everyone. He collapsed next to it in a ball of tears. He didn't mean for it to end up this way. How could one little mistake leave him so alone and useless.

He punched the wall. It just made him more upset, as suddenly his hand creaked in pain. It wasn't broken or anything like that. It was just bruised and hurt like hell. He tried to shake it off, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A bright glowing. The same kind of glowing he saw when a handprint was added to the wall. He picked himself up and dove for the spot where the glowing was coming from. He stood up just in time to see it fade leaving behind an object and a slip of paper. He didn't realize it but that spot on the table was actually the same one he'd sat at back when they'd all woken up here.

He made a dash for it. He could do with some good news. Any news for that matter, he would end up destroying himself if left too his own thoughts.

The object he picked up was a small gps of sorts. It was a very out dated model. but it picked up signals from twenty five different points. Including his current location. He set it aside moving along to the thing he was most interested in. A note lay half open on the table. He held it up and nervously read it.

'Honestly Arthur shake it off already. I realize this is pretty hard for you but it is kind of your fault in the first place. You need to learn to live with your mistakes. There's still something you can do to make it better alright?

I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this but they are all dead. Now this whole time you've all been looking and even fighting for a way out. You were promised one if you recovered your memories. Keep fighting Arthur. That's all you've got right now. Don't you dare let their sacrifice go to waste.

I've given you a GPS to help you locate all of the disks. Aren't I nice? Use it to recover your memories and find a way out. They've all put their faith in you. You're their only hope. Don't let the cycle repeat itself Arthur.

- A'

Arthur put down the note in disgust. He was growing rather sick of this "A". The tone they used when writing was always so upbeat and cheerful. As if this was just some game or movie. It made him quite sick actually, how they thought they could just throw their lives around like that. What was most infuriating was how they always seemed to know exactly what was happening as well as what might happen soon. If they were able to see so much why didn't they try to stop it, instead of sending these ridiculous notes?!

The worst of it was, they seemed to always be right with the advice they gave. It was always important, and they didn't always make the best decisions regarding them, but it gave them the ability to come up with the right ones.

Arthur moaned slamming his head against the table. Why was everything so damn complicated? He picked up the GPS and read the nearest location of a disk. It was his own of course. Another seven he'd set on the table when he'd picked up the note. There were four more just downstairs. He assumed they belonged to Feliciano, Francis, Ludwig, and Lovino.

He walked down the stairs. It was strange being alone. Yet somehow it wasn't unfamiliar. It was insanely quiet. He just wished someone would say something. But no one was there to say anything at all. They were all dead.

Around the base of the stairs, he stood facing the doorway. In front of him were the piles of ashes, that were once his friends. He held back tears, and removed himself from the emotions he was trapped by. He had to remain strong, he'd been left alone here in this world that knew only pain and death. He had to get out of here. Then maybe there could be a proper funeral held for everyone.

As he encroached upon the doorway, the clothes and ashes sat there like a skeleton in the closet. Arthur wanted nothing more than to just lock it up and forget it was there. But forgetting wasn't an option. Even if he did look the other way, they were a constant reminder everywhere. There wasn't even anything there to distract him. Not even for a moment. His only salvation was getting out, and the only way that could happen would be if he recovered his memories. That meant collecting the disks.

He gathered the disks of those by the door, placing the disks in his coat pocket. He was shaking as he picked up the last one. He was still barely able to process that they were all dead. He looked at the GPS looking for the next nearest disk. It led him back to the battlefield. There was a total of five disk signals coming from there. He didn't look around him as he followed the signal of the GPS. It was just another reminder that he was alone yet again. He just needed to get this done so he could end this nightmare.

The GPS was taking on a longer route toward the battle field. It was one he hadn't traveled. But there were disks blinking off in that direction so that was the direction he traveled. The little lights that represented the disks dinged every few seconds as he got closer to them.

As the distance between him and the disks shrank from a few meters to just a couple feet he stopped and looked up. Now he knew why they'd all taken a different path to the fort. He hadn't been with them the first time, when they had found Elizaveta, Gilbert, and Roderich. It was no wonder Ludwig had seemed so distant and angry. The sight of this churned Arthur's stomach. And Gilbert was Ludwig's only brother. The only link he had to a past. He couldn't imagine the torment that must have put him through.

Arthur mentally shook himself to get back on track. The GPS beeped several times as if to remind him. He crouched beside Elizaveta on the blood soaked ground. Blood seeped through his unrelatedly red coat, turning it a rich crimson color at the bottom.

Up close it was much worse. Her injuries were beyond severe. Two holes punctured her clothing going completely through her body. Where two blades had sliced through her. Blood had already poured out around her.

Arthur felt ill from the sight of it. He wasn't hemophobic. But the sight of it everywhere like this, while he was forced to kneel in it made him sick. He used one of the holes in her dress from the stab wounds to tear it open further so that he could remove her disk. He felt guilty all the while. He wished it could be simple enough that he could leave them all in peace. But nothing was ever that simple.

The black disk glinted out of her torn up dress. It clung to her skin tightly embedded into her skin. Arthur winced as his hand brushed up against her ice cold skin. It felt unnatural. Although that's how it should feel. He pinched the rim of the thin black disk and started pulling it out her. It was stuck on tight. Although it should be with all the fighting they were doing. Any looser and it would get lost or damaged in battle. He pulled the rest of it out from her cold pocketed skin.

As he did her body convulsed as an electric current went through her. Arthur watched in horror. Was that what happened if a disk was removed? He thanked the gods no one had died in such a way. But then he realized he couldn't really be sure of that. A lot had happened that he couldn't have known about. He added Elizaveta's disk to the collection before turning to the other two.

He needed to work a lot faster. At his current pace he'd be done by morning. He sighed as he realized it was almost completely dark out now. He looked up at the sky, at least there were stars out now. Unlike the night before. The full moon sat just above the horizon. Waiting for the sun to hand over the stage.

He added Roderich's and Gilbert's disks to his pocket before turning back to his GPS device. As much as he hated this 'A' he had to admit that this device had proved itself useful. as horrid as it was that he would even need such a thing. He looked for the nearest signal to here on the miniature map. there was three of them coming from battle field. Arthur felt disappointed in himself; he'd forgotten to collect the disks from the others who had died there.

Arthur stood up and left the scene where Gilbert had made his final stand. He tried not to look around too much as blood covered everything within a ten yard radius. It was a short walk to the battle field, and he could see the smoke clearing before he'd even walked four meters in.

Seeing the clearing to the battlefield from this angle felt nostalgic. Although not exactly in a good way. It sent chills down his spine. Flashes of the battle returned to him as he gazed upon it. It had all gone down so quickly. and yet it seemed like it would never end.

He walked towards the fort, not really aiming for a specific person just a general sense. He came across Heracles's body first. Nothing could have prepared him for it. Heracles lay staring at the sky, his eyes still open. His arm was hacked up so badly it looked about to fall off. But the worst of it was his stomach. Antonio's ax was still dug into his torso. Although Heracles had bled out hours ago, wet and drying blood clung to his shirt and the ground beneath him, and if you looked between his shirt and the blade you could see his inner organs.

Arthur took a step back from the sight of it. It was no wonder Alfred had been so angry after seeing this. It made Arthur want to gag. How could any of them kill so mercilessly? This fell just short of Torture! Arthur closed his eyes, taking deep breathes. He just needed to collect the disks, then he could get out of here, and maybe go back to some sort of normal life.

Arthur knelt next to Heracles, tearing apart his shirt more, trying not to look at the gaping hole in his stomach as he did. he removed Heracles's disk; wincing as an electric jolt went through Heracles.

He tried not to think about it as he got up and moved to Antonio, and then to Matthew. Making his way across the empty battlefield. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He slipped Matthew's disk into his growing pocket before turning to his GPS and heading to the next coordinates. It appeared to the left of the fort and back a bit.

He followed the coordinates all the way to the wall. It towered overhead forebodingly. The sun couldn't be seen anymore, although it was still bright enough that he knew it hadn't completely set yet. As he stepped out of the brush and thickets of the woods the person who's disk he was collecting next came into view. It was Sadiq.

He was nervous to approach him at first. Bits of flesh and fabric were scattered around his body. There no signs of these "cats" Alfred had mentioned previously. But it definitely looked like something had chewed him up. He was barely recognizable. And quite frankly hard to look at.

Arthur didn't have to tear open fabric like he had previously. The disk had already been sliced away for him, and lay just a few inches from Sadiq's unmoving body. Blood and bits of flesh still clung to it.

Arthur picked it up with his coat sleeve cleaning it off a bit before adding it to his pocket with the rest of them. He didn't even want to think about Sadiq's corpse laying before him covered in wounds, but everyones dead bodies drifted around and around in his mind even as he screamed at himself to try and forget it all. It all proved fruitless though. They would be there haunting him every time he closed his eyes now, until the day he died as well.

He held up his GPS following along the wall to the next three disks. Yes, it seems there were three of them, about a thousand yards down along the edge of the wall. Arthur could speed walk, and right now all he could think about was getting out of here.

It didn't end up taking him very long at all before he came across the three corpses, of Kiku, Yao, and Kaoru. Blood had seeped into the muddy ground turning it a reddish color. Kiku and Yao were both left staring up at the sky. Although their faces at least seemed to be at peace. They were both covered in blood, and then Kaoru was left a good distance from them and appeared to have died in agony. Arthur tried to get out of there as soon as possible. What had ever happened to them all working together for survival?! This world tore apart such hopes and ideals.

He collected their disks as well before making a hasty retreat, continuing past them along the wall. His coat pocket was bursting at the seams he would have to carry the last three by hand.

The GPS led him to the front gate. The sight of it in the fading light sent chills down his spine. It was one thing for him having seen the light along the wall, and the disappearing lights from the world map in the conference room, but this was different. He had heard from the note that there would be handprints lining the wall around the gate, but he never expected this.

Red bloody handprints unique to each person were imprinted in the wall along the sides of the gate. They even still seemed fresh, as if they had just been placed there. It sent chills down his spine.

It took him awhile, but eventually he looked down, for the first time noticing the conjoined piles of ash, and clothing. They were so noticeable in contrast to the gate that it took him awhile to realize they were there.

He instantly felt ashamed, kneeling before them. A flash of memory ran through him as he matched the clothing with a name. It was Lilli and Vash Zwingli. 'Had they been here the entire time?' He wondered. Vash's gun didn't even show any signs of being fired. They had merely been here waiting until everyone stopped fighting. Minding their own business really, and now they were both dead. All thanks to himself. He never hated himself more than he did right then, at least not as far back as he could remember. Vash and Lilli didn't deserve to die. Neither did anyone else who had been trapped here. It was his fault they were dead too. That's what really struck him. He'd killed so many just so he could heal before his injuries killed him. How many was it now? Eight? He couldn't even keep track anymore. He knelt beside their piles of ash and cried silently. He wasn't really sure why he was so quiet, it wasn't like there was anyone else around to hear him. Maybe it was the silence starting to get to him. He pulled himself together, sending up a short prayer of regret and apology for their deaths. It was the only thing he could think to do, in the situation.

After a few minutes he stood up, taking the two of their disks with him. He took a step back when his eyes met up with the wall again. He really didn't like the feeling it gave him. It was almost like it was alive and could swallow him whole at any moment.

He turned around facing the woods again. There was a nice little path leading somewhere deeper in. It looked like someone had been through there earlier. Arthur looked at his GPS device. There was only 1 disk left for him to collect, and then he could leave. That was it wasn't it? He could use one of these disks to help him recover his memories. And then he could find the answer to how to leave here.

The signal came straight ahead and to the left a bit. He decided it would be useful to use the trail, seeing as it would at least keep him from getting snagged on EVERY SINGLE BRANCH. The trail ended up letting out at the larger path that led back to the mansion. He went left instead following it along the U shaped path around the house.

It didn't take him long to come across the body of the owner of the final disk. Elizaveta, and Roderich had done a pretty good job of making sure everyone could see what had happened to her. Not that Arthur would ever know that was the case, save for the skirt hem from Eliza's skirt that had been laid over her body.

Mei lay facing the moon. The sky having turned to night and let the stars have their way shing overhead like a small ray of peace. It seemed to be the only he'd find. Despite having tried their best to clean Mei up first. Elizaveta's dress had been partially stained red with Mei's blood.

Arthur lifted it off although he suddenly wished he hadn't done so. The gaping hole in Mei's chest was a hard sight to bare. You could literally see right through her! He looked away quickly, his eyes catching on the disk that still remained attached to her side. He slipped it out of place quickly, as the electric current made her convulse momentarily. There was no blood left in her body anymore to spill out from the convulsions, just unnatural movement.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief almost running back to the mansion having collected all of the disks. He was done with this! What a cruel escape this was. Whoever designed a world like this must have a really sick sense of reality.

A wave of relief went through him as he stood in front of the entrance to the mansion. He opened the doors with a loud creak, making his way over to the couch that sat to the right of the doorway, Opposite of the one Ravis had laid in.

He lifted his shirt halfway revealing his own disk firmly planted to his side. He had come all the way back here just so he could be comfortable while he figured out how to switch disks. Everyone elses disk had been tightly attached to them. He worried his would be the same way.

He set the twenty four disks in a pile on the table. They were all labeled, but unfortunately it was by their country names. Not the ones he actually knew. He looked over them not sure which one was right. Well, he had to start somewhere. He picked up the first disk randomly, sliding it in place behind his original one. The disk really didn't fit. It's sharp edges cut into his skin, and he struggled to pull the original out. He waited a moment for the memories to return, but none did.

He cursed realizing it must have been the wrong disk. He picked up another disk repeating the process. It was the same effect each time. Blood trickled down his side from the disks repeatedly cutting into it. Would he have to go through all of them before he found the right one?

One of the names on the disks caught his attention. It brought forth a sudden memory of Ravis. He sat across from him on the other couch. That's right. Ravis had told him his country name. What was it again?

England. Same as the disk that had brought forth the faint memory.

He picked up the disk clicking it in place and sliding the other out. He tried to ignore the pain that sprouted in his side as the edge of the disk rubbed against his raw skin.

It didn't come back in a flash, or all it once. It was nothing like he thought it would be. He could just suddenly remember! Like turning on a light, it was completely anticlimactic.

Thoughts relating to who he was and what he'd done resurfaced. Among the first were the ones relating to how he got here. Those memories were at the surface of his thoughts at the moment, so they were the first to return.

First there was the letters in the mail. The first, was almost like a survey. The second, telling him to go to this address at this time. Although the date and exact address remained a fuzzy estimate. And then the really important memories returned. They were the ones Ravis had told him about.

Arthur stood by the wall on the opposite side of the gate. There was still a dense surrounding woods but they were on a wide path that led up to the gate. A girl with shoulder length red hair stood in front of him. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue with swirling golden flecks. She smiled at him outstretching her hand, "Hello, I'm Alice. I was the one who sent you the letter. And considering you've come all this way I can only assume you're interested."

It was strange, in most of his memories he couldn't quite remember the exact wording of what people said, just a rough idea. But with this memory they came as if she were speaking to him at this moment. The memory continued not waiting for him to continue pondering.

"Well, then before we start there are a few things I should tell you. First of all you're not alone in this. I've already talked seventeen others, and I'm still waiting for responses from another eight. You will all try to get along under certain conditions I will set for you inside the perimeter of these walls. I will explain the rest to you and the others in a note when you wake up inside. I will also try to help you out by sending in notes with advice and even equipment." Arthur listened to her explain what he already knew. Trying to remember the most important part. How to get out.

"And of course most importantly I need to tell you how you can leave, as I won't be explaining it later," This was it Arthur thought. This was what he'd been waiting for, " The way out is rather quite simple in design. All you have to do is get everyone to place their hands over their handprints which will line the gate at some point. If everyone does so simultaneously the gate will open. Seems fair enough for the type of experiment running here right?"

Arthur slammed his fist down on the coffee table shaking a few disks off of it sending them falling to the floor. Ravis was right when he said escape was impossible. What had they been thinking when they volunteered for this. Arthur definitely hadn't expected something so violent. What Alice, or 'A', had conveniently forgotten to mention was that in order for those handprints to appear, that person had to die. How were they supposed to put their hand on it if they were dead? And simultaneously really?! This world had been designed so that escape would be impossible. But they were countries damn it! Some one had to notice they were missing before long! What was to happen to their people if they just disappeared?

He flipped over the coffee table in a fit of rage sending the remaining disks flying. He stormed out of the room, and down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it didn't really matter. There was no escape from here, he'd be here alone until the day he died as well. He found himself staring at the world map. All the lights had gone out, except of course for his own.

Tears were brought to his eyes as he was suddenly able to recognize every one of them on the dark map. America amongst them. He blamed himself for the way things had gone down during the last battle. The last moments of it were hauntingly reminiscent, of the revolutionary war. Only this outcome had been far worse. He might have won this one, but he'd not only lost Alfred but everyone else who was still alive after all the fighting had gone down. The ones who still truly wanted peace. It was his fault that none of that was possible now.

* * *

Hey guys so I managed to get the last chapter done as well this week. And since I'll be away from the computer for a week, I will go ahead and upload the FINAL chapter hopefully within the hour as well! Enjoy!~


	15. Chapter 15

**Discalaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia! ( Alice / A Is My OC )**

* * *

The pain of being trapped here alone was too much to bear. Arthur trudged down the stairs and down the long hallway. He eventually made his way to the kitchen. It was still littered with food and alcohol bottles. He wondered if they'd left any. He found an unopened bottle of ale down the hall in the walk in freezer. He grabbed several bottles ready to drown his problems. He finished the first in five minutes flat. The buzz, giving him impossible ideas. He considered things like scaling the two hundred foot wall, and creating some sort of explosion using his scientific technology. Even attempting magic again. But he didn't want to try something like that again anytime soon. Magic had for a long time been his greatest strength. But this place did something to it. He could feel it just beneath his skin. This world somehow magnified it's effects. So for now, magic was out of the question. Still, there had to be some sort of way out of here right? Nothing could be entirely impossible.

He finished the first bottle, the alcohol was really starting to kick in now. He picked up a sheet of paper a started to write the down details of his escape plan. Of course, none of it would ever work, but it gave him something to work towards.

Halfway through his second bottle his vision was starting to get a little fuzzy. He couldn't really think straight anymore either. The words on his paper were increasingly hard to read. A little voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see Flying Mint Bunny whizzing around him in circles, "Flying Mint Bunny! How'd you get here?" He slurred.

The bunny hovered in front of him, "Never mind that for now. There's something about the map upstairs. You need to go and check it out." In the back of his mind he knew that Flying Mint Bunny couldn't be here right now. There was no way he could penetrate the magical barrier, but the alcohol prohibited him from thinking such thoughts.

"I'd rather not. That place is awfully depressing," Arthur said turning back to his escape plan.

"But you have too! come on!" The bunny hovered just inches in front of him, blocking his view of his escape plan paper. There were tears in it's eyes, they reminded Arthur of how hopeless he'd been feeling lately.

Arthur sighed in defeat. "Alright fine I'll go take another look at it," He muttered standing up. He pushed the remaining ale aside. He knew he must be drinking too much if he was being told what to do by an imaginary version of Flying Mint Bunny.

"Yea! Come on it's this way!" He called flying half way up the stairs before turning around and flying back.

"I know what way it is," Arthur complained making his way up the stairs.

He faced the map again in empty spite. It lay flat against the wall across the doorway same as it always had been. He didn't see what Flying Mint Bunny was talking about.

"What did you want me to see? It's completely the same!" He ask turning around. Flying Mint Bunny was nowhere to be seen. 'Had he just imagined him?' Arthur wondered. His buzz had started to wear off as well. All too quickly.

He was about to go back down and finish his escape plans but since he was already up here he decided to take a closer look at the map. Something at least had been telling him to take a look at it. He walked across the room, standing just inches from it. Nothing appeared to have changed. It still looked the same as ever.

He squinted at it to see if there was any change, but still nothing. Although there was something different about it than most maps. It's texture was much rougher. Almost like it was made of plaster. He ran his hand along it. That's when he finally noticed.

There was a ridge that followed in a circular pattern about two inches from the base of the light, and incredibly thin. He quivered as an image popped into his head.

He was back at the gate. On the outside. Alice was there as well.

She smiled at him, "Have you figured it out yet? My final secret?"

Arthur hated that smile as well as anyone else who could smile during situations like this, "This isn't real is it?"

"Very good," She grinned pleased, "This is a form of telepathy. You are talking to me directly right now."

"Why would you put us through this! You killed everyone! We put our trust in you! This is all-" Arthur started ranting, screaming really, at Alice, but she cut him off.

Her expression hardened, and looked almost regretful, "Yes I know, and I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now we have a limited amount of time," She paused to make sure he was paying attention, "We have about enough time for you to ask one question. Please, don't waste it. It's about all I can do to help right now." Her eyes were pleading. simply begging for him to figure it out.

It shocked Arthur for a moment to see the normally smiling Alice, so serious. But he guessed she must have serious side if she had organized all of this.

Arthur thought about his question carefully. He really needed a few things answered. But he had to pick one and hope it could lead him to finding the answers to the others. Well asking how to escape was out. She'd already answered that one, and the solution was still impossible considering everyone was dead.

A sly smirk crossed his face as he figured out his question. It was the only possible solution really. He just hoped she didn't say it was impossible as well. However, If all went well they'd be out of here soon, "How do I bring everyone back?" He asked.

Alice laughed making Arthur nervous.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that."

Subconsciously Arthur started running. Out the door and down the stairs. While his consciousness remained just past the gate talking with Alice.

"It's quite simple really. A country doesn't die easily. And unlike humans they can be revived. All it takes is for a small group of people to decide they are going to reform them. A country can be born and reborn out of virtually anywhere. Those disks hold evidence of each of your existence, and the map like a beacon tying the two together. Combined with the magic I've put into it, It should bring them back," She smiled light tears hiding behind her eyes.

"How come I didn't feel anything from it this time then?" Arthur asked. He'd always been able to sence the magic before.

The scene before him started to fade away, "Sorry! Only one question!" She called out in response as he opened his eyes in the real world.

He was still facing the map, although he subconsciously knew what was coming during her explanation so he'd been downstairs and back already.

He looked down at his right hand. In it he had grasped the twenty four disks. He smiled shakily matching them up with their respective countries. He tried to work fast. Clicking the disks in place around the light of each country. Flashes of light went off behind him as he finished.

He turned around just in time to see seven more lights appear around the table. Everyone slowly became visible in the iridescent yellow light around them. Behind him the disks on the map vanished returning to their rightful owners.

Arthur smiled. He'd actually done it! They were coming back. All of them.

The revived nations looked around in confusion, "What happened? Where am I?" Alfred said rubbing his head as if he'd suffered a concussion. Arthur felt relieved to hear his voice. He continued to stand there out of shock and relief.

"Estonia! Lithuania!" Ravis called out rushing over to them. They hadn't exactly been brought back to the same spots.

"Latvia!" They responded pulling him into a group hug. It was a happy reunion between the baltic countries.

"Thank you for watching over us while we died," Lithuania said, "It really meant a lot. I hope it wasn't too hard on you on your own."

Latvia looked up, tears of joy streaming down his face, "I-It wasn't so bad. I'm just glad you're both back!"

Russia walked towards them from across the room, followed by his two sisters. They were arguing about something. But they couldn't quite pick out what.

Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania cowered in the corner of the room as the cause of their grief grew closer. Across the room Mei was also cowering. She was under the table and refused to come out even as Elizaveta, Roderich AND Kaoru tried to pull her up.

Latvia knew even before Ivan had said anything that there was something different about him.

"Bruder you don't have to do this. It's their fault they couldn't run away fast enough," Belarus said in Russia's defense.

"That's enough Natasha. You should apologize as well," Russia said calmly, lacking the malice that was there previously. Belarus continued to cling to her brother's arm.

"Estonia. Lithuania. Latvia. I'm really sorry for my earlier. Please forgive me." The truth was Russia didn't want to hurt anyone. It was his memories and experiences that kept him from doing so. A lot of who he was was based off of his experiences without them he was capable of doing some pretty terrible things. Truth was even with them, a situation like the one they were in was very tempting to begin with.

It was an insanely crappy apology, and if America had been in earshot he would have made Russia do it better. But the baltics were used to getting crappy apologies or even no apology from Russia. The fact that he apologized now, was important. Although Estonia and Lithuania were still skeptical, they were also quite terrified of what might happen if they didn't forgive him. Latvia had begun to understand though. He knew Russia had seemed different than the one who attacked them. And while he would never be able to forget what happened, and Russia would most likely terrify him for the next century or so, he was willing to forgive him. His voice was shaky but he managed to talk anyways, "I-I-Its okay. But d-don't ever do something like that again."

Lithuania looked at him and nodded if Latvia could forgive him, then they could to. They both held onto Latvia half hiding behind him. It seemed roles had been reversed. It used to be Latvia cowering behind the two of them.

Mei however, was still refusing to come out from under the table. Kiku joined the growing group of people who were attempting to drag her out. She really wasn't appreciating all the attention. It was her ruining her hiding spot.

"Mei why don't you come out from under there?" Kiku asked.

"No Way!" She yelled back, clinging fiercely to the leg of the table.

"Aiyaa! Come on, Mei, this getting ridiculous aru," China complained joining in the effort to pry mei from under the table, "Stop acting so childish aru!"

"Your one to talk! I know all about your secret obsession with Hello Kitty!" She had resorted to blackmail.

Yao backed off, "Fine stay under there. Let me know when your done behaving like a child."

"Yao let me try and reason with her," Japan said kneeling down to below the table. He pulled back the curtain of table cloth that hung over the edge of the table.

He crawled under sitting next to Mei. Mei sat cross legged hugging the leg of the table, her eyes closed tightly tears forming at the corners. "What's wrong Mei? Why won't you come out with the rest of us?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Leave me alone. Just go away!"

"Mei. Please. Nothing will change if you don't tell me."

She squinted her eyes closed again, "I just can't do it!"

"You just have to say it."

"Th-that's not what I meant. I can't do this!" She gestured with her hands at the surrounding area, "Everyone just seems so happy, like nothing happened. I just can't act like that!"

Kiku smiled, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?' Isn't that enough! Those last few moments just keep repeating in my head. It's terrifying! And you all just laugh it off like it was nothing. I just can't act like that!" She accused him.

Japan smiled sympathetically, "Taiwan. We all feel that way. It was one of the most frightening day of our lives, and we've been through countless wars."

"How do you deal with it?" Taiwan asked sniffling back tears.

"Well, right now we're all just happy that somehow everyone is back, and alive. But memories like that will come and go, just like any war," Kiku smiled.

Mei nodded.

"Are you ready to come out now?"

She nodded again nervously.

They crawled out from under the table and into utter chaos. What had just happened?!

Gilbert came over to join the small crowd just as Japan tried to help reason with Mei. "Zo Austria, how does it feel to be taken down by my Awesome?!"

"Go away Prussia. How come you're always starting fights? Can't you see we're all still getting over the last one?" Elizaveta complained.

"Your silly boasting doesn't even make sense. It was I who won that fight," Roderich argued.

"Please. You couldn't take me down if my hands vere tied behind my back," Prussia scoffed.

"Care to put that to the test?" Austria and Prussia put their hands on their swords withdrawing them slightly.

There was a loud bang, and that was around the point Mei and Kiku had come back. Prussia and Austria fell to the ground holding their heads. Elizaveta stood over them panting, her frying pan coated with a thin layer of blood where she accidentally hit one of them a little too hard.

Gilbert looked up holding his head which was bleeding a little, his white hair tinted red in a spot, "Ow! Vhat ze hell Hungary!?"

Hungary breathed a sigh of relief, "At least I stopped you guys this time before it escalated!"

"Not cool Eliza," Roderich whined as he held his throbbing head, "Damn, that really hurt."

Yao came up to Kiku. "Good job getting Mei out from under the table everyone's still pretty frazzled about everything we've just been through," He complimented him.

"It was nothing. She just needed to know she was safe," Japan answered.

"No really. You saved everyone from me as well back there aru, " China looked away, "If you hadn't stopped me back there, I could have killed so many people aru. I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused you little brother."

Japan looked away. He hated when China compared him to being his younger brother, "It's fine. We've shared our regrets on the battlefield. Lets leave them buried there."

China nodded.

Japan nodded in return, it was a way of showing acknowledgement or even thanks, similar to a handshake in other countries, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I might need to break up another fight between Greece and Turkey," Japan noticed.

The two asian nations watched the fight starting to form across the room. "You really think you can get them to quit?" Yao asked.

Japan smiled confidently, "I've developed a trick to get them to stop."

"Really? I can't wait to see it in action then!" China stated.

Across the room another fight had already started breaking out. Heracles and Sadiq were at it again, although this time a little less violently. Some of them had already started to gather around taking bets on who would win this round. Sadiq had Greece about pinned to the ground when America yelled from the sidelines, "Hey Turkey! Be careful! You beat him up too much and he might sick his cats on you again!"

Sadiq shivered involuntarily, "Shut up!" He glared at Alfred.

Heracles took it as his chance, punching Turkey in the face freeing himself from being pinned to the floor.

Japan walked into the center of the circle they'd formed around the warring nations, "Greece, Turkey, can I have your attention for just a second? I have something very interesting to show you."

The two were momentarily curious and looked up. Japan having caught their attention proceeded to show them his trick. He put a fist around his thumb concentrated for a moment and then appeared to have pulled it off.

Heracles and Sadiq stopped fighting in order to make sure Kiku was alright "Oi! Japy what happened to your thumb?!" Turkey asked rushing to his side.

Kiku pretended to put his thumb back on. Before either of the could get over there.

"What happened?! I-it reattached itself!? That's not normal!" Sadiq yelled while Greece just sat there in shock. The two nations had completely forgotten about their fight.

"It is an ancient Japanese secret. I can teach it to you both if you want."

"Yes please teach us," Greece begged.

Japan smiled, "The first step is to clear your mind of all negative thoughts. Then most importantly, you can not get involved in a fight with anyone during the process from start to finish." It was completely a bluff. He'd learned that they could both be extremely childish at times. Sometimes the best way to keep them from fighting was by distracting them.

"Got it no fighting, what's next?" They sat close to Kiku, like kids listening to their teacher at story time.

There were murmurs around the room. Quite a few people passed their money along to Taiwan and China, who were the only ones was betting on Japan winning the battle. America regretfully handed China a check, his debt to China only growing deeper.

Arthur smiled looking at the room in front of him. It had suddenly burst to life. There was no longer that awkward silence he'd felt earlier. No one seemed to be asking how they ended up here. He assumed Alice probably imprinted something explaining this into their memories. That or they were just so happy they decided it didn't matter. That probably fit the bill for a majority of them. Alfred on the other hand was just too curious for his own good. Arthur knew that if Alfred didn't know what had happened, then he would be all over the place trying to figure it out.

The room started to burst into noise, as Greece and Turkey started fighting again. This snapped England out of his sense of safety. They couldn't have started fighting again this quickly could they?! He made his way through the crowd of nations. "Alright knock it off! You guys come back for five minutes and your already fighting?" He pushed through to the center of the crowd, thankfully by the time he got there Japan had already distracted the two of them.

"How did ve get back here anyvay?" Ludwig asked, their attention being turned over to Arthur again.

England shook his head, "That-That's not what's important right now. Have you all forgotten already?"

A moment of realization hit some of them. Others it took a bit longer. "That's right. We can actually get out of here now. The handprints are all there, and we're all here," Arthur explained, "So can we at least try to get along until then."

"I don't know, can we?" Francis came up to England, going back to teasing him as usual.

"Not now France this is serious!" Arthur complained. The bloody frog could really get under his skin. He ignored France's pestering, "If we can just make it to the gate we can make it out of here."

"England is right. Ve all vant to get out of here zo lets use zat to keep us from killing each other before any of us make it out. You can kill each other all you vant afterward," Germany agreed taking control.

Arthur wasn't sure if he completely agreed with Ludwig on that last point. The reason they were here was because they couldn't get along. Now he was just encouraging more fighting once they were no longer trapped.

Ludwig somehow organized everyone, leading them out. The group moved rather loudly, quite a change from the first time. Everyone was restless. Talking about what had happened, or trying not to think about it. The conversations were pretty diverse and random. England was basically the only silent one. Everyone had started reconecting with past allies, and introducing new ones-about the only good thing to come from this tragedy. America was chatting Japan's ear off asking if he wanted to watch a new horror movie with him later. Even Ludwig had someone to talk to. Italy wouldn't exactly leave him alone, telling him about all the new pasta dishes they'd have try together later. Honestly Arthur didn't mind being alone though, it was better than talking to France, who he'd been avoiding like the plague. Thankfully he was left alone though as Francis had joined back up with the other two of the trio, Antonio, and Gilbert.

A calm warm breeze washed over them as they took a step outside the front doors. It was strangely relaxing. Although it wasn't like they had anything to worry about at this point. They had won. Soon this terrible game would be over. England smiled walking confidently down the path leading to the gate.

It was strange just how different a feel it had now that they were safe. Or at least safe enough. The sun was starting to rise already as well. He wondered when that happened. It seemed like only an hour or so had passed since it set. Had time moved more quickly when he was drunk? Or was it when had Alice had appeared that second time. He shook it off it didn't matter this world was run by magic. Nothing here was supposed to make sense. Besides, it didn't matter, they had almost reached the gate now.

One by one they stammered out of the woods. They stared at the gate. As much as everything had changed the gate still managed to give them chills. Ludwig was the first to break the tense atmosphere, "A-Alright. Everyone needs to find zeir handprints. They're labeled by your country name directly below it. If ve all place our hands on zem at once it should open ze gate."

"There's just one problem," Arthur said staring in disbelief at the wall. Everyone had found their handprints rather quickly, making it more than obvious that one was missing. His own, "I don't have a handprint." Arthur's handprint had never been added to the wall. Hence the 24 handprints. It's because he'd never died. Apparently it didn't count almost dying and being saved by magic.

"Shit. So then we're still stuck here then? What are we supposed to do now?" America moaned.

"Not exactly," Unfortunately Arthur had already figured out a solution to the issue of his handprint, "There's something I haven't told you guys," They listened intently, "The magic that is used to keep us here, is a magic that I'm quite familiar with," He looked at the gate. Un-noticeably Ludwig had slipped to the back of the group. He really hated magic and superstition. France and America did the same. Although for them it was more from past bad experiences. "I've noticed it since the beginning but I didn't know what it meant back then. Anyways the important thing now is that I can use it to create another handprint and open the gate," This was partially a bluff. It would work yes, but it wouldn't be that much different than if he were to go about it the usual way.

"Excuse me England-san," Japan asked still curious, "But how come you're the only without a handprint?"

"Yeah didn't you die like the rest of us when that big light thing swept through?" America asked becoming either braver or just too curious as he stepped forward.

Arthur tensed as Alfred described the death he had caused them to go through. He still didn't want them to know. He felt too awful about the whole ordeal, "Somehow no. I passed out as it came through. But that's how we're all here now. Someone had to bring you guys back."

Latvia knew the truth about why Arthur had survived. He'd been right there while it happened. But he also understood his reasons for keeping quiet about it. Honestly he was thankful to England, if he hadn't done so then he wouldn't have been reunited with Lithuania and Estonia. It would have ended with a massacre on both sides with no winners. He much prefered this outcome.

"So you're the one who brought us back? Really? How did you do it?!" Someone in the group asked.

"That's not important right now," He stalled not liking all this attention. His heart was already beating so fast it made him dizzy, "Let's just get out of here. I'll explain everything I know then."

"Alright what do you need us to do?" Antonio asked eager to get out of here and back to his normal life.

England got serious. Magic was one area he excelled in. It was something he was comfortable with. Back in the mansion when everyone was dead he felt unsure of his ability to control it here. But now his confidence was back. Operating directly on the wall was a lot less dangerous for everyone around him.

"Just one. Two things really. When I say, I need everybody to put your hands on your handprints got it?" England instructed.

"No problem. What's the second thing?" Antonio responded as the rest of the group either murmured in agreement or nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath calming his nerves, "The second thing I'll need... Is to borrow your sword Japan."

Japan looked confused and a little scared at being pushed into the spotlight, "M-My sword? What would you need that for?!"

"I-It's just part of the ritual. It doesn't really matter whose. I just need to borrow someone's sword. I thought I'd ask you since we've become friends," In recent years Japan and England had become close friends, even though their leaders disapproved.

Japan handed England his katana, "I see. I was just a bit worried when you asked for a weapon. I am sorry."

England tried to smile back as butterflies devoured his stomach from the inside out, "No need to apologize. I completely understand why you'd worry."

He knelt beside the wall unsheathing the katana. It had somehow been cleaned when everyone had been revived. The same had happened to their clothes and injuries. He stared at the sharp blade of the sword as it glistened in the morning light. It sent shivers through out him as he established an understanding between himself and the blade over their purpose in this.

He took a deep breath trying to relieve himself of the jitters that welled up inside him. The shaking breath released. Although his jitters remained. He had to just ignore them and hope he could keep from shaking too much, "Is. Is everyone ready?" He got out before closing his eyes tight.

"Yup all set," Feliciano answered, as the rest of them nodded.

Arthur took a final deep breath before raising up the katana and holding it by both the tip and the hilt. To everyone around him it looked like some kind of magic ritual. But it actually meant something quite different. He didn't give himself time to think it over. It would only make him more nervous and back out. He just acted, spinning the katana around and plunging it into his stomach.

"Holy shit?! England!" America yelled as he and the others gathered around Arthur, abandoning their places.

His eyes flew open instantly from fear and pain. It was unrivaled even by the pain he'd felt earlier when he'd been shot. Against his own will he looked down as the blade sunk deep into his body and blood welled up around the deep injury. It made him involuntarily gag, cutting into his stomach more. He grew irritated as everyone swarmed around him, "Stop. Get back to... your. Places."

"But England," He couldn't tell which one of them was speaking.

"Go! Or. It will have. All been for nothing," It grew harder and harder for him to breath as it only caused him more pain.

He saw shadows and feet of everyone as they hesitantly returned to their places along the wall. It was already getting hard for him to hear.

He wished he could have told them, but they would have tried to stop him. It took the blood of a fatal wound to make the hand prints magic work. He looked down at his hand which was still clasped tightly around the base of the sword where the wound had been inflicted. He was so numb to it now that it took a moment of concentration for him to remove his hand. He lifted it off his stomach in a jerky motion. It was deep red with blood.

"Now!" He yelled with the last of his breath, leaning into the wall, almost falling over in the process. He sloppily added his own bloody handprint to the wall. With his failing eyesight he saw a golden light appear just inches away. The gate dissolved in much the same way as the fort had. Although the rest of the walls remained, only the gate disappeared.

Arthur sighed falling into the soft wet grass. The gate had been opened they were all free now. Unfortunately England would not be returning with them. He was too far gone to revive now. He'd lost too much blood. There was one way he could live, but he'd sworn he'd never try it again. Even as his mind and body screamed and begged for him too. He couldn't risk losing them again. It was better this way. At least... this way the rest of them could live on, and go back to their normal lives.

(Alice)

I skipped down the sunlit path, my long skirt flowing around me. I'd gotten a notice just moments ago that they were about to open the gate. I smiled as I made my way down the short path that led from my cottage to the gate. I'd decided to live close by for reasons such as this. Although I'd already been awake for hours now. I figured they'd be ready to leave a lot sooner after England found that telepathic link.

The sun glared at me. I glared back at it, but it won that fight. I only wished they could have either figured this out a few hours later or taken a little longer. I honestly didn't mind them taking so long. In fact I was disappointed it didn't take them longer. It was very entertaining to watch them through the security cameras I had installed covering every inch of the place. It's just the sun drove me mad. I was more of a night person really.

I smiled as I stepped around the bend in the path and out in front of the fading gate. Just in time. The gate faded in a burst of light as I stood there grinning. The nations on the other side tensed as they saw me standing in their way. Some of them grabbing onto their weapons, "Get out of our way!" One of them commanded growling in outrage.

"Go ahead shoot me," I ignored them looking down the row of nations. It was good to see them all again. Although I could tell they weren't as pleased to see me.

My eyes fell on England who lay just to the side of the gate. I hadn't noticed him at first because he was slightly out of view. Several nations surrounded him, having not noticed my presence at all yet, as they grieved for their friend. Alfred held Arthur's head in his arms as he cried. I certainly wasn't expecting to find him half dead like this. But that's what I get for trying to sleep when I should be watching them. I guess it made sense though. Arthur brought everyone back so he couldn't have died yet, so he wouldn't have a handprint. I was actually quite impressed that that he had managed to make one without dying first. Magic infused blood huh? I'd have to remember that one. I turned to America, "Alfred, is he dead?"

"Just leave us alone," He pouted.

Despite being an American citizen myself, Alfred really got under my skin sometimes. "Just check his pulse, and answer me," I said in a commanding tone.

America unhappily obeyed, his eyes widening a bit when he found a pulse, "I-Its faint but h-he's still alive."

I sighed in relief that simplifies things greatly. "Thank you. Now lets restore him back to full health," I pointed with my pinky finger, a quirk nothing special, twirling it a bit while mumbling to myself in my magic tongue, "We can't have him dying this close the end now can we?"

England's body glowed with the same light that had been used on the wall. When the light faded the injury had healed, Japan's sword returned, and his breathing grew significantly stronger. I smiled standing back to admire my work.

"H-how did you?" America stuttered.

"He'll be okay now. He'll probably even wake up in the next few minutes here, with all the noise you guys make," I smiled.

England started to stir. He rubbed at his head as he sat up, "Bloody hell?! What's with this headache?!"

"Sorry," I answered, " It's a side effect of using such a powerful magic to bring back from the brink of death."

England stared at me for a moment as if in disbelief that I would be here. I was short lived though, because those around Arthur began to take away all of his attention. Relieved to have him back.

"England!" Several countries including America and France yelled. "Thank god you're alive!"

"Wait why are you guys still here? The gate is wide open?!" England asked them disbelieving.

"Zpeaking of vhich," The click of a gun had me turning my head. Ludwig, or Germany as was his country name, had me at gunpoint, "Back off now. Ve're getting out of here vhether you like it or not."

I sighed maybe I'd given them too much freedom, "I have every intention of letting you all go. I have since the beginning. Now like I said before, go for it. Or even better," I stepped to the side, "Try and come past me."

They gave me a look, keeping their guns aimed at me as they took a step closer. They were only able to take several steps before they were forced to stop. Along the edge of the wall, even though the gate had been opened, there was an additional invisible wall. Ludwig and several others crashed into it and started feeling along it. "Vhat ze hell?!" Germany yelled, "Ve played your game! Ve von. Now ve're going home! You can't just keep making up rules like zis!"

Arthur shot daggers meant at me with his eyes. I'd been getting that look a lot lately. Oh well, they'd thank me for this later. Or not, either way they'd be happy when this was all over.

Germany's anger did nothing to me. He was always angry over something. "I can continue to make up as many rules as I want. You guys should really read your paperwork. You can leave when you've realized why you're here in the first place and you have learned how to solve it. I decide when you can leave. And as far as I've seen none of you have learned anything," They looked unsure of what I meant by "why they're here in the first place". I sighed rather disappointed in them, "Have you all seriously forgotten that easily? Don't you still remember why you're here in the first place?" I sighed they were making this difficult. But I guess if I could still make this work, it would all be worth it in the end.

The nations looked away as they remembered, "I don't see how any of this has to do with world peace," Austria said questioningly.

Well at least one of them remembered. At least now I knew where I had lost them. I grinned, "Oh but it has everything to do with it!"god they were dense. And after I'd left them so many clues, "Right since the start that's all this has been about. I sent each of you a letter asking if you wished for world peace. And each of you answered yes. Now what does that tell you?"

They'd resigned themselves to answering my questions. They'd be trapped here until I decided otherwise anyways. "Ve?~ I don't know what you mean. It just means that we're tired of everyone fighting all the time," Felciano stated.

"Exactly. Tell me, if all of you wanted peace then how come you're all still fighting? How come wars are still raging?" I asked them.

A few of them were at a loss for words. They couldn't blame it on each other now. "Wars aren't that simple," Germany said, "it's not like we just start them for no reason at all."

"I know that. There are two sides to every war ever fought. And both sides are merely trying to protect that which they care for. Use this as an example. Country A takes part in something Country B thinks is unethical. Even if Country B doesn't go to war with Country A over it. Even if all they do is take in refugees, this could still result in war. Imagine country A at this point is upset with country B for hindering them, and making them appear as bad to others," I explained to them, "That's what the simulation was for. I eliminated your past and gave you all a chance to exist peacefully. That way you wouldn't be influenced by former allies, and adversaries. It gave you a chance to make decisions not based on the past."

"How is trapping us behind these walls, leaving us with amnesia, and telling us the only way to get out is to kill each other giving us option of living peacefully?!" China asked.

I sighed they really could be dense, although I guess that's why they were here in the first place. They couldn't find a solution to the problem themselves, so they needed me to solve it for them. Problem is, it's not the simplest thing to solve. "I said a chance. Nothing is ever that simple," I explained, "If I was to leave you all trapped here with no memories and no way of escape. Nothing would happen. The memories gave you motive. It gave you something to protect and fight for. I needed to show you that everyone had something to fight for. But that didn't mean you couldn't have survived peacefully. If you had all been more trusting of each other, and stopped worrying about how to might have found yourselves living peacefully together behind these gates. Honestly I was a little disappointed you started fighting so quickly. Although I guess that's to be expected after Russia killed Taiwan."

"WHAT?!" Roderich and Elizaveta screamed together turning their rage towards Ivan. "IVAN YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD YOU BETTER HOPE SOMEONE HOLDS ME BACK WHILE I PUMMEL YOU INTO A PULP!" Elizaveta screamed at him rolling up her sleeves. Her and Roderich had spent the entire time in fear because of what happened to Mei. Belarus put herself between Eliza and Russia acting as Russia's bodyguard.

"Oops, sorry Russia," I hadn't exactly meant to start a fight. Although this was fairly entertaining, the fighting was supposed to be done now. I'd have think of a way to stop this fairly quickly.

"Oohh! He's in for it now! I've been vaiting for zomeone to put a beat on Russia for more zan a century!" Prussia laughed.

"Now. I believe I was in the middle of explaining the purpose of this," I tried to continue.

Mei was holding Eliza back as she attempted to attack Ivan. Everyone was either yelling or trying to hold back Elizaveta. No one was listening to me. I thought a benefit of having them trapped here would be that they'd have no choice but to listen to me and have limited distractions. "HEY!" I yelled getting their attention at least momentarily, "If you guys can't let go of the past then you're all doomed to fight for an eternity. I'm not saying you need to pretend it never happened. In fact that's quite dangerous. I'm merely saying that you need to move past what happened here. None of you were in your right minds. Amnesia can do that to you. And would it KILL you to learn a little FORGIVENESS?!"

Hungary calmed down a little, "Fine. But I'll be watching you Russia. Just one step in the wrong direction and WHACK!" she held her frying pan in her hands. Not exactly what I was going for, but at least it was progress. And they weren't completely ignoring me! That was good too.

I moved on anyways, "I think now is a good time to tell you. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did in there. I didn't want it to turn out so violent. It was supposed to be a much more tame experiment. I was hoping to prove to you that If you could let go of you past disagreements, then you could find a way to get along, but it turns out your problems are a lot more complex than that. I hoped they wouldn't be, but I had a plan B in place in case. Turns out it was needed."

"You can't say that you're sorry about what we went through. Not after killing the last of us with that golden light thing!" America was outraged at my comment.

"Golden light thing?" It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. Although the "killing the last of us" line, helped give it away. I looked at England. He refused to make eye contact with anyone. This was gonna be fun. Hadn't he told them? "Oh, that wasn't me. Sure I had plans of wrapping things up myself if these fights went on for longer than a week, but my methods would have been a lot more painless. In fact, you wouldn't even know when it had happened. And then you'd all wind up where you are right now."

Alfred walked forward looking me in the eye, Really? Then who the fuck was it then?! The rest of us died then."

I looked directly at England, not even paying attention to America right now, "Didn't he tell you?"

"Who?" America demanded.

England shivered as dread seeped through him. I decided not to tease him any longer. He'd been through enough these last few days. It was better to just get it over with. "England, " I smiled, " How exactly do you think you got back? Someone had to stay alive in order to bring you back."

"England passed out then that's all. Don't you blame this on him! Your just trying to plot us against each other!"

"There would be no point in doing that now. But don't you think his alibi is a bit too convenient?"

All eyes turned to England who was looking away from everyone feeling like a traitor. He was really going to hate me for this later. Ah well, they all pretty much hated me right now. I guess in a way I kinda deserved it. They really went through hell in the last 42 hours. Yes that all the time that had past. Not quite two days here.

I looked at England he was going to have to tell them eventually. No one could leave here with some dark secret like that. Nothing that could start another world war. That would defeat the purpose, and I'd spent so long putting it all together. "Tell them," I encouraged.

He looked up at me out of the corner of his eye without lifting his head. I could hear his heart racing faster and faster as he grew more and more terrified at the idea (I really need to get out of the sun). He looked up at me to see if I would let him get away with a flat out lie. Nope. Not this time.

"Well?! What's taking you so long?!" America grew a bit panicked if the answer had been "It wasn't me," He would have said so right away.

Arthur closed his eyes not wanting to look at anyone, "I-It's my fault," He stuttered out as his heartbeat slowed with relief. He was done, what happened next was on the individual nations.

Seven of the eight nations ganged up on him. Mostly yelling at him, but violence was soon to follow.

"What ze 'ell Arthur?!" Francis yelled, "I know we've had our differences in ze past. But I didn't sink I did anything to piss you of sat badly!"

"Dude! what the hell is wrong with you!?" Alfred was outraged.

Feliciano was mostly just trying to hold back Germany and Lovino. And then, mostly Lovino. Germany was a little to strong willed to let Italy push him over when he was mad. And then Lichtenstein was mostly just clinging to her brother's side as Switzerland continued ranting at England, "Do you have any idea what you put us through. Because of you Lilli will have nightmares for months!"

"Big bruder. It's really okay. I'll be fine," Liechtenstein tried to calm her brother down. They were supposed to be neutral.

"Lilli let me take care of this. Please," Vash answered his sister.

England just sat with his head in his hands taking it all in. In fact the only one of the eight who didn't join in was Latvia who had known from the beginning. He hung back staying out of it. Arthur had brought this upon himself.

"Hey!" I yelled again. This was getting rather tiresome, "What did I JUST say about fighting?!" God, I felt like a babysitter.

No one heard me and things looked like they were about to get violent. I sighed. I was really bad at this mediating thing. It seemed I was starting fights more than preventing them. I muttered another spell under my breath twirling my pinky. A force field appeared around England.

America pounded on the shield, "Dude that's not fair! You can't use magic to defend yourself!"

"THAT was me. Have none of you heard anything I've said this entire time?!" I yelled, "When will you ever learn?! LOOK at him!" I fumed pointing at Arthur. He had his hands covering his face as he just repeated "I'm sorry's" again and again. "Will you not even LISTEN to him?! You could at least give him a chance to explain himself before jumping into World war three!" Or four actually, if you counted this last day as one.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry dude. I guess I got a little carried away there," He attempted to make peace with England.

"Zo what IS your side of sis story Arthur?" France inquired making it a first in history.

England was still a sobbing wet mess. But he regained a subtle composer rather quickly. as he explained to them what had happened, "After that last big battle we fought in Alfred approached me," He looked at Alfred, "You wanted revenge on whoever it was that killed Greece. But I'd promised to protect everyone. It was just me and Latvia in the tent. I took a chance and assumed you'd aim higher. I figured if maybe you killed one of us that'd be enough for you. Or maybe I could at least slow you down. So. I waited for you to shoot. But. When the time came I couldn't deal with the pain," England rubbed at the spot on his chest where the bullet wound had been, "And in a moment of panic I remembered a spell I'd come across in my grimoire. I didn't know what it would do until I woke up I swear!"

America started to feel a little guilty. The whole thing was kind of his fault now that Arthur had brought it to light.

I added to it the part about how he had acted when he found out what his spell had done. By the end of it the rest of them were feeling rather sympathetic. Or at least they stopped trying to kill him. I released the barrier protecting England. There was still one more thing I wanted to ask while we were still on this topic.

"Ravis. How come you weren't with the others when they found out Arthur killed you?" I asked hoping to show them another example.

"W-Well. I-I was right there when it happened. I saw the spell being preformed and everything. Although I didn't know what it would do either. It wasn't hard to figure out the d-details after Mr. Kirkland passed out. So basically I've always kn-known, " He explained. His friends looking at him rather concerned.

I smiled, "That was very bright of you Latvia. And I'm sure England appreciated you not telling anyone as well. Not that it really makes a difference now," I laughed quietly. Although to some of the nations it was a little to loud.

"Aiyaa! When are you going to let us out already aru!"

"Alright. Alright," I caved. I guess I was getting tired of explaining things again and again anyways, "I'll make this simple." I flicked my pinky once, no incantation needed. A stack of papers appeared on their side of the wall, "This is a stack of documents I've made up. It was a lot of work to write so your welcome. And it basically explains how world peace can be achieved. And has the outlines for a peace treaty among all nations."

They started skimming through them, not taking a chance on giving me power over them again. "W-Wait a second. World peace is only possible if all the countries in the world agree to ban wars at once. You only have twenty five of us countries, what about the others?" Lithuania spoke up.

I knew I was forgetting something, "Actually. I've sent letters to every country in the world. The problem is some of them can be hard to reach. Like those third world nations and the closed off ones like N. Korea, and there's only room here for so many nations at a time so I took the first responders. Actually, the Koreas were supposed to join us but they were just a day late with their letters. Well, S. Korea was a day late. N. Korea was more like a week late." Oh god I'd started rambling. I'd better be quiet now and let them read before I ruined it by talking to much.

"Why'd you have to write it using so many metaphors?" America complained turning his set of papers this way and that.

"America-San it isn't that complicated. This is proper formatting for businesses plans In my country," Japan commented to America about his lack of polite speech in businesses documents.

I didn't mind explaining it to him. It was honestly a little sad that my own country couldn't understand properly written documents, but I was getting about as tired of standing out here by the gate as they were. Plus, I was ready to murder that sun! "Okay America, in a nutshell, I'm proposing that you eliminate individual armies. There should still be a united army in case of global emergency or terrorist groups, but they shouldn't belong to individual countries but rather all of them as a whole. What I'm proposing would not eliminate the individual nations, or their right to rule how they wish, just compile their armies."

"Wait a second. So what if this global disaster does happen? Who commands the armies?" Germany brought up, always the strategist.

"See there's one of those hitches I mentioned. Unfortunately there's no easy resolution to this. Decision regarding war,humanity, etc, has to be made as a group. A Simple majority of nations to decide on things will suffice. Not based on population or representatives just 1 vote per nation. Things will likely move incredibly slowly at first. At least until you get used to working together on things instead against each other. The world has become much more civilized in the past couple centuries. Wars can be settled through diplomacy as long as both nations are willing to hear the others viewpoint." Agh! Rambling again! At least Alfred didn't seem to mind.

Let's move things along a bit. I waved my pinky finger, this time a sheet of paper along with a pen appeared on the wall facing them. "To leave all I'm asking is that you sign this peace treaty. You can change the rules of it to your benefits as a group later as long as there is a majority vote. As well as work out the kinks. Any takers?" I asked half expecting them to come rushing at it. Even if it was solely for their escape. I hadn't expected them to be this stubborn.

"Zo. Vhat? you're not even going to give us a choice in ze matter? Ve have to sign for zis or ve'll be trapped here forever?!" Prussia asked.

"What? You don't like my peace treaty? I even went to the liberty of adding a clause in for dissolved nations. There's a very simple logical way for you to reestablish your nation. All it takes is 95% of the population to say they want to succeed from their former nation and leader to take charge and represent the new nation," I explained a little heartbroken that they all seemed to openly reject my idea after all the work I'd put into it.

"Look! Here's your choice. You all said you were willing to do whatever it took in order to achieve world peace. You can't just turn your back on that now. You came here to settle things and stop the fighting. If you don't like my idea then come up with your own! Or make changes to it now! Bottom line is no one is leaving until we reach some sort of agreement. Not even me."

After a moment of nervously looking around, Latvia finally stepped forward, "I-I'll sign it."

I felt a rush of relief. I was starting to get seriously worried that we'd all just be sitting here for the next few days, making no progress. Just waiting for the other to cave. Which sadly was exactly how the U.N. worked. The scary thing about that was, I'd undoubtedly be the one to cave. It was 25/1 and I was mortal. I had other responsibilities, that if this went on too long I wouldn't be able to stay any longer and I'd have to let them go, even having made no progress at all. Then all this, and years of planning would have been for nothing.

Latvia picked up the pen and signed his country name to the first line. It wasn't so strange for him being alone anymore. It was actually quite awe inspiring to watch the formerly timid country be the first to speak out in favor of a popularly disliked topic. He stepped through the barrier as he signed the paper suddenly able to cross its threshold, as he did the black disk attached to his side slipped off. Lithuania and Estonia looked at each other before rushing to join Latvia. The three were always together, so it seemed Latvia had become in a sense their leader. Even though that position used to belong to Lithuania.

I smiled congratulating them as they succeeded in establishing a small part of world peace. "Latvia. Thanks for being reasonable. I'm glad someone remembered the whole purpose of this. Also congrats on being the first one to recover your memories. You were really brave out there," I said strangling him with an awkward hug.

He gagged for air as I let go, "Thanks?"

"Sorry. I'm just really happy this is working," I apologized.

"Estonia, Lithuania. You didn't last too long in the battles, but you both fought very hard to protect one another," I smiled, "That's admirable, you both took charge when there was no one there to order you, or calm your fear. Again I'm really sorry for how violent things got. I think your group got the worst of it."

Before I had finished speaking, Mei got up to sign the documents. Followed by Kaoru, Elizaveta, Roderich, Japan, and eventually even Yao decided to sign it.

"Taiwan," I shook her hand smiling. I was glad to have her over here. She'd become very influential having been the first to die. "It's too bad you died so early on. I would have liked to have seen your bravery in these situations. Just bad luck I guess."

"Hong Kong," I shook his hand as well, "You went through a lot. Not everyone noticed it but I could see you were struggling between what you knew was right and loyalty. The two are both very important and I think you made the right decision. Even if it might have led to numerous battles."

Despite the order they got up In, Japan was next to cross through the force field. "Japan!" I said calming down enough to bow in respect. I tried desperately to restrain myself from pulling him into a hug. Remembering that he didn't like to be touched. Japan was one of my favorite countries, "If it wasn't for you many of the people here would have died a much more graphic death. And some of them would have driven themselves mad from trying to find a nonexistent way out. You saved a lot of people Nihon." I was starting to get backed up on people so I'd have to finish thanking Japan later. He's made some serious changes since World War Two.

"China!" I laughed, that was seven of the twenty five now. "Welcome to the beginning of world peace!"

Elizaveta and Roderich were next. "Hungary. It's too bad you missed before Prussia and Austria started fighting," I said honestly wishing she hadn't been too late that time.

"She didn't miss," Austria said rubbing his head at the memory.

"What?"

"Didn't you see the second time. After we were all brought back? I really clobbered Prussia, and Austria this time."

"That's not something to be proud of!" Austria complained.

"Yes it is," I agreed with her, "she stopped you guys from tearing each other to shreds. I consider that a plus."

The others were a bit more stubborn. Let's see what i can do to convince them this is a good idea. I whistled and out came several animals. It took the a bit to reach here from my cottage, but they'd all been staying up there until this experiment was over. I was to look after them until it was over by request of their countries. But that had given me plenty of time to explain to them in detail my plans for creating world peace. There was flying mint bunny, and kumajiro. Cheating I know. But the results!

Canada came up instantly at the sight of Kumajiro. I lived close to the border of America and Canada so recognizing Canada was simple for me. He was quiet in comparison to America but he never really seemed invisible to me. He signed the document adding the tenth signature to it. I didn't say anything this time. There was a lot I wanted to say to him, but I could do that later. Right now I left him to reconnect with a certain polar bear.

England was the next to finally cave. Flying mint bunny flying circles between him and the force field. No one else seemed to notice Flying mint bunny but I saw him clear as day (which is a really bad metaphor by the way, because while I hate the day I'm actually quite fond of Flying Mint Bunny).

England signed the paper, happy to finally be able to step outside the gate. "Hey England! Congrats on being the only one to not die throughout this. I honestly expected there to be a lot more survivors," I laughed awkwardly, only teasing him a little. He didn't get the joke. "Oh and also thanks for letting me borrow some of your magic to keep this gate maintained. My magic alone isn't strong enough. I'll have yo teach you a few spells later to pay you back," I smiled.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were next remaining as neutral as possible and being the twelfth and thirteenth countries to sign the treaty. They stayed as close to the center as possible.

"Switzerland. Thank you so much for actually listening to my notes. I wrote so many of them trying to help you guys out and prevent this from turning into a bloodbath. And you were the only one who listened to me."

"Well it didn't do me a lot of good did it? Lichtenstein still ended up dying."

"But you kept her safe, and she knows that. You kept her away from all the most dangerous fight's and waited for the smoke to clear before leading her back out into it. Unfortunately the smoke didn't exactly clear in me. If I could have warned you about that spell I would have. But even if I'd known about it there was nothing I could do at that point."

I just hugged Lilli, because she really needed a hug. For some reason that really bothered Switzerland.

"Germany, Germany. We should sign the peace treaty. Come on Germany!" Feliciano said bouncing up and down trying to pull him along.

"Now vay!" Germany complained. He wasn't going to rush into a descion like this. He was still reading through all the papers I'd provided.

Surprisingly lovino started helping out pushing Ludwig from behind. Somehow he knew his fratello wouldn't go with him unless his potato bastard came to. He wanted to go for a while now, but there was no way he would go with Spain, "Come on you damn potato loving bastard!" He yelled not able to even push him an inch. Lovino also hoped maybe with less wars his brother and Germany would be spending less time together.

Antonio saw Lovino and Feliciano struggling to push Germany and decided to help, "Do you need an extra hand?" Spain asked helping Lovino and Feliciano push Ludwig.

"I'm not a Boulder!" Germany complained as three of the slowly pushed him closer to the paper.

Feliciano looked up at him, "Please Germany? Just this one time?"

Germany couldn't stand the disappointed look on Italy's face, "Fine," he groaned, "Just zis once ve'll do it ze easy vay."

Germany started walking again and signed the treaty. The sudden movement caused both Antonio and Lovino to fall over.

"You damn bastard! You could have warned us!" Lovino complained signing the treaty paper Romano Italy. Feliciano wrote after him. Signing it Veneziano Italy. Antonio signed after them as Spain. And then France who had been waiting for a group to coattail with.

Gilbert looked around. That must have been one bump Hungary gave him because he was very disoriented and completely missed his brother leaving, "Hey vwest! Vhat are you doing over zere?" He asked.

Germany shrugged, "Zey vore me down."

Prussia sighed following his brother's footsteps and signing his name to the document as well enabling him to cross the border.

It seemed Russia finally reached an agreement with himself and decided to sign the treaty as well. He was of course followed by his sisters who never left his side.

Seeing as everyone had left at this point Greece and Turkey both went up to sign the treaty as well. Although it was probably the saddest way to sign a peace treaty ever. They were both fighting the entire way. Even wrestling over the pen!

I welcomed each of them as they returned to the real world. Complementing them on their achievements. And thanking them for choosing peace after all this.

After i talked to Germany, Romano, and Spain, I talked with Italy, giving him a big hug, "You were very very brave Feliciano," I praised him.

"No I wasn't. I was really scared the whole time," he rejected the praise.

"But you worked through it. You healed Latvia. I'm sure he's thankful to you. And guess what? Cause you were so brave made you some pasta back at the cabin we're gonna go celebrate there next. Sound fun?"

Italy smiled and nodded, "si~"

"I think we have to much to take care of at our homes sorry," Germany interjected not so sure about this party idea.

"Oh lighten up Germany. Its only a party. And I've made prior arrangements with your country's people so that your set on responsibilities for the rest of the week."

There was the sound of a throat clearing. I turned to see Francis standing in front of me open arms. Apparently he was expecting a hug. "No," I said offering him my hand instead as a gesture of kindness. He took it and used it to pull me completely into a hug laughing his trademark, "honhonhon."

"FRANCE!" I struggled to get free and failed. However eventually he lessened his grip and I broke free, punching him in the arm. I really didn't like him.

Pushing him aside and out of my thoughts I moved on to Russia and his sisters, "Hey Russia!" I smiled almost mimicking him. I really liked Russia, crazy and all. He was fun to hang around because if you ever needed someone dead he'd be the one to go to, "Well... I guess thanks for getting things started. But umm why Taiwan?"

"Because she was the first one I ran into da?" Russia didn't break his smile the whole time.

I continued to talk to him and his sisters for just a bit, and then to Sadiq and Heracles who I had to split up repeatedly, before I looked back at the fortress.

America was still sitting definitely on the other side of the wall. I sighed I felt like I was teaching kindergarten. 'Everyone be nice and get along', 'Do I have to split you two up?', and then there were the stubborn ones. When America had decided strongly enough against something it could be impossible to change his mind. Like with Communism. America seemed to have this idea that all communist government's were corrupt and evil. When really it is just set for a perfect world. The idea being everyone is given things equally. The problem with it is that in practice human beings get greedy and bored, which can corrupt the system far too easily (like democracy is entirely uncorrupt?). Although I agree it gives the government far too much power.

I sighed, "America were going!" I called.

"Fine go then. The hero will stand by what he says no matter what," He pouted.

Great he was on his hero act again. That made it even harder to change his mind.

"Alfred a hero would chose world peace over blind stubbornness. Come on."

"No!"

"Fine!" I decided I would bribe/threaten him instead, "Then I'm gonna eat all your ice cream!"

"Y-you got ice cream?"

" Yup and I even went to the trouble of picking you up some McDonald's and video games too!"

"Wait for me!" He yelled speedily jotting down America onto the peace treaty. The force field dissolved entirely. They no longer served a purpose.

I led them all back down the trail in the woods leading towards my cabin, where I had cookies and all sorts of other goodies and games waiting for them. The world was headed toward an age of peace. This called for celebration.

There was still a long road ahead of them. Those few guidelines I'd left for them weren't going to sustain a treaty for more than a few years. I just had to hope that with one foot in the right direction they'd be able to find peace.

* * *

And so the story Ends! Did You enjoy it? I hope it wasn't too cheesy an ending for you. I tend to cheese it up by the end of the story to make up for ... well everything! ^_^

ALSO! I am. after requests from my friend. going to write A Sequel! Which will contain Many of the nations I missed in this story! I will start writing it in about a week. But I was wondering if those who want to read it, want me to write it out first and post the revised version chapter by chapter like I did with this one. Or just Post whatever I have done on it by the end of the week. In which case you can be expecting chapters a week from now, as opposed to in maybe december. which would you prefer?


End file.
